La Force de la Terre
by Melior
Summary: La paix est revenue sur Gaïa, depuis la fin des géostigmates. Telian et ses compagnons s'efforcent de reprendre leur vie, eux aussi. Mais Avalanche et la Shinra n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Et un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition…
1. Les ombres du navire

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

Voici la suite de Une Bonne Étoile, intitulée "La Force de la Terre". Telian a réussi à sauver Kadaj et ses frères, désormais tous essaient de vivre à l'école de l'Île des Tabhaisavers. Mais peuvent-ils ignorer éternellement le passé ?

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Les ombres du navire**

L'espace était flou. Il y avait de la lumière verte qui lui brouillait la vue. Et des bulles, beaucoup de bulles. C'était toujours comme ça dans un tube de Mako, Kadaj le savait. Mais pourquoi en était-il ainsi pour lui ? Il… il n'était pas encore enfermé dans un tube, tout de même ! Il avait quitté le laboratoire il y avait des semaines, il avait cherché sa mère avec ses frères, puis… Il regarda autour de lui.

Dans quatre autres tubes à côté du sien, il pouvait voir deux hommes et deux femmes aux cheveux argentés, comme lui. Et plus loin, de l'autre côté de la salle, une personne qui fit s'emplir tout son être d'une rage intense. Hojo !

Il posa les mains contre le verre de son tube et essaya de le casser. Mais rien à faire, il avait été renforcé. Depuis l'enfance, Kadaj avait toujours été le sauvage, le plus indomptable du groupe. Hojo avait pris des mesures strictes pour le garder sous contrôle.

Si Hojo pouvait empêcher Kadaj d'être libre, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de le haïr. Le jeune homme voulait sa liberté, mais il voulait avant tout le tuer, lui, ce maudit !

Le scientifique quitta la pièce. Kadaj se mit à donner des coups contre son tube. Cette fois, il sortirait pour de bon ! Il libèrerait ses frères et… ses sœurs ! Oui, il emmènerait tout le monde ! Ils partiraient tous ensemble, cette fois !

Un coup, puis un autre… le verre se couvrit de fissures. Les quatre autres personnes dans les tubes à côté ouvrirent les yeux et braquèrent leur regard sur Kadaj. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Kadaj hurla de rage, ce qui le fit cracher beaucoup de bulles, puis… le tube explosa !

XxXxXxXxX

Kadaj ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obscurité. Il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre du dortoir de l'école. Dans deux lits à côté, ses frères Yazoo et Loz dormaient.

Kadaj se prit la tête dans les mains. Un cauchemar, encore une fois… Un souvenir désagréable du passé.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que lui et ses frères étaient arrivés à l'école des Tabhaisavers. Après la fête en l'honneur des élèves guéris des Géostigmates, les cours avaient repris.

Le premier jour, les trois frères avaient passé des examens visant à déterminer leur niveau en études, combat et maîtrise de la magie. Ils avaient tous les trois eu de bonnes évaluations, ils avaient un très bon niveau pour des nouveaux, et ils avaient rejoint la classe de Telian et Senki.

Tout s'était fort bien passé pendant la semaine, ils avaient suivi le même emploi du temps que tous les autres élèves : études le matin, déjeuner à midi, puis entraînements au combat et à la magie l'après-midi jusqu'à cinq heures et demi, soirée tranquille, prière toutefois de respecter le couvre-feu à dix heures et demi. Jours libres : mercredi et dimanche.

Telian leur avait fait visiter l'école, et au bout de trois jours, ils avaient mémorisé certains couloirs et certaines salles.

Mais la nuit, il arrivait aux trois frères de faire des cauchemars, Kadaj surtout. Il revoyait toute sa vie de cauchemar au laboratoire, ou bien des crimes qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il cherchait Jenova.

Kadaj laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Certes, la vie était meilleure qu'autrefois, et il ne pouvait s'en plaindre, mais… mais tout serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas ces cauchemars, et son passé effrayant, teinté de sang et d'ombres.

Le jeune homme émit un profond soupir. Il y avait un autre problème : deux jours après leur inscription à l'école, ils avaient eu tous les trois leur premier cours de sciences. Le professeur était Lucrécia Crescent. Quand Kadaj l'avait vu, il avait eu un choc.

Telian lui avait parlé d'elle, lors de leur deuxième rencontre à Edge, le jour de l'attaque de Bahamut au mausolée. Il avait vu la photo de l'équipe du projet Jenova. C'était donc elle, la mère de Sephiroth… Loz et Yazoo n'en savaient rien, ils n'étaient pas là quand Telian avait tout raconté. Et le jeune homme n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de leur en parler.

Lucrécia… Au premier abord, elle s'avérait être une jolie jeune femme, elle avait l'air gentille. Mais quand elle avait vu Kadaj et ses frères, elle avait paru choquée, elle aussi. L'instant de surprise passée, elle n'avait rien dit ni fait de mal, elle avait regardé tous les élèves s'assoire puis elle avait fait son cours, comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé à Kadaj ni à ses frères. Elle semblait tout faire pour les éviter.

Kadaj ne savait que penser. Comment réagir face à la mère de celui qui lui avait volé son corps et son âme ? Elle était pourtant gentille, les autres élèves l'aimaient bien, surtout un groupe de filles de l'école qui avaient fondé un fan-club à son nom. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'apprécier ou la détester. Après tout, elle avait été victime de la folie d'Hojo elle aussi, mais… mais…

Kadaj prit son oreiller pour enfouir sa tête dessous. Il se rendormit, agacé de penser à tout ça. Encore deux heures avant le début des cours, et il y avait examen de maths ! Alors repos !

XxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, il y eut examen de maths, en effet. L'après-midi, après le déjeuner, le professeur de magie Yakino Sato vint à la cafétéria annoncer à tous les élèves qu'il y avait une surprise qui les attendait sur la berge sud de l'île.

Tout le monde finit son assiette en vitesse et courut au port de l'île. Là, ils virent un superbe navire. Il avait été fabriqué par les élèves les plus âgés de l'école spécialisés en menuiserie, avec pour but de laisser sortir des groupes d'élèves de l'île, qu'ils puissent entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur quand ils en auraient envie.

Telian siffla d'admiration.

« Wouah ! Il est splendide ! »

Yakino acquiesça. Le professeur Sato fendit la foule d'élèves.

« Bientôt, quelques élèves volontaires pourront aller sur un des continents, pour tenter de vivre quelques jours parmi les humains, pour se mêler à la foule. Notre école vise à les réintégrer dans le monde des humains et leur rendre la vie que la Shinra leur a volée, après tout ! » dit-il.

« Donc, dans une semaine, le bateau lève l'ancre », conclut Yakino.

Les trois frères aux cheveux argentés regardaient le bateau eux aussi, quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Kadaj. Il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Un arbre. Rien de spécial. Quand une touffe de cheveux roux ornée de plumes et de perles en jaillit, puis disparut. C'était Senki !

Kadaj fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, encore ? Il n'arrêtait pas de sortir la tête de l'arbre, jeter un coup d'œil puis se cacher à nouveau.

Pour la trente-deuxième fois, Senki sortit la tête de sa cachette. Il vit Kadaj en face de lui, qui le regardait avec l'air ahuri.

« Dis donc, à quoi tu joues ? »

Senki sortit en vitesse de l'arbre et s'appuya contre le tronc, avec l'air décontracté.

« À rien du tout ! » dit-il.

Kadaj eut l'air sceptique.

« Rien du tout, hein ? Tiens donc… Ah ! » Ça y est, il avait compris : « Tu as peur de l'eau, avoue ! »

Senki parut affolé, puis il reprit un visage impassible. Mais son sourcil gauche était agité par un tic.

« Comment ça, Môssieur ? Insinueriez-vous que je ne sais point nager ? Quelle audace ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Kadaj eut un sourire diabolique. Il se tourna vers Loz et claqua des doigts. Acquiesçant, son frère aîné s'approcha avec l'air de rien et contourna l'arbre. Il bondit sur Senki, le souleva au-dessus de sa tête et courut au bord de l'eau.

« Je peux le lâcher, Kadaj ? Je peux ? Je peux ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire, en le soulevant juste au-dessus des flots.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOON ! ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE ! » hurla Senki en gigotant comme un fou.

« C'est bon, je plaisantais, repose-le ! » dit Kadaj en riant.

Loz s'exécuta, mais il avait l'air déçu. Tous les élèves autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Telian elle-même rit. Pauvre Senki, va ! La vie avait repris son cours normal sur l'île depuis que Kadaj et ses frères avaient intégré l'école. Telian était heureuse de voir à quelle vitesse les trois frères reprenaient du poil de la bête et semblaient apprécier leur vie d'étudiants à l'école.

La jeune fille contempla encore un moment le navire. Elle baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour pour prendre le chemin de l'école, quand elle se sentit bizarre. Le vent tiède qui soufflait sur la plage parut soudain glacial.

La jeune fille aperçut deux personnes dans la foule d'élèves. Ces gens avaient l'air bizarres, comme… sombres, enveloppés de fumée noire.

Elle plissa les yeux. Les deux étrangers parurent glisser sur le sol jusque près de Loz, qui venait de reposer Senki sur le sol. L'une des ombres poussa le rouquin. Il faillit tomber, mais se rattrapa de justesse à un rocher. Il se tourna vers Loz, l'air furieux.

« Kadaj t'avait dit de me foutre la paix ! »

Le grand homme lui répondit par un air ahuri. Il avait vu le rouquin tomber en avant, mais il n'avait rien fait !

Telian, elle, fixa la vraie coupable. La deuxième ombre rejoignit la première et rit. Elle sortit un objet de sa poche. Une matéria de feu ! Elle tendit la main et créa une boule de feu qui fonça sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Senki et Loz tombèrent à la renverse dans l'eau. La fumée se dissipa. Les deux ombres coupables émirent des ricanements et s'enfuirent vers le bois.

« Eh, attendez ! » dit Telian.

Elle les poursuivit. Les deux créatures cessèrent leur course et se tournèrent vers elle. Une fois devant elles, Telian les fixa. Étant une Tabhaisaver, une terrienne dotée du don de Clairvoyance, elle pouvait voir des choses que nul autre ne voyait. Encore une fois, elle utilisa son don.

Les deux ombres se firent plus claires, elles prirent une silhouette humaine. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Telian fut ébahie.

Il s'agissait de deux filles. L'une devait avoir seize ans, elle était fort jolie. La seconde, de dix huit ans, avait un dos plus large, et des traits plus… masculins, mais elle demeurait toutefois une fort belle femme.

Mais le plus étrange était que ces filles avaient les cheveux gris et des yeux de chat verts. Elles portaient des chemises d'hôpital en lambeaux. Un tatouage était visible sur leur épaule gauche : la plus jeune avait le chiffre romain six, la grande avait le cinq. On aurait dit deux clones de Sephiroth version féminine !

Et plus étrange encore : la grande avait l'épaule droite en sang, comme transpercée par une balle de revolver. Pourtant, le sang ne coulait pas. L'autre, la plus jeune, avait du sang qui tachait sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine. Des trous laissaient voir de la chair calcinée. Telian avait l'impression de faire face à deux espèces de zombies !

« Pourquoi… qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda la jeune fille.

La plus jeune des deux argentées prit la parole :

« Tu arrives à nous voir ? »

Telian regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'avait remarqué la scène, on s'occupait de Senki et Loz qui avaient été légèrement brûlés par la boule de feu.

« Heu… vous… vous voulez de l'aide ? Je peux soigner vos blessures, si vous voulez », dit Telian.

Elle leur tendit une main amicale. La grande fille masculine repoussa la main tendue.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, fiche-nous la paix, sale humaine ! »

Au moment où Telian fut frappée, elle eut un flash. Elle crut voir une salle de laboratoire, avec de la Mako sur le sol, et des tubes de verre cassés en mille morceaux. Il y avait des corps qui gisaient au sol. Des corps ressemblant à ceux des deux filles ! Puis plus rien. Telian se retrouva dans les bois, seule. Les filles avaient disparu.

La jeune fille tomba au sol, complètement sonnée. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui étaient ces filles ?

_Et nous voilà repartis pour de nouvelles aventures ! Que pensez-vous de cette entrée en matière ?_

_Bon, je continue, à bientôt ! _


	2. Un regard familier

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Un regard familier**

« Pour la dixième fois, Reno c'est non ! » dit Tifa, debout derrière le comptoir, occupée à essuyer des verres.

Reno était debout de l'autre côté du bar, et il avait l'air énervé. Rude était avec lui, comme d'habitude, mais contrairement à son compagnon, il avait l'air impassible.

« Cloud a besoin de repos, je ne vais pas le déranger pour si peu ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Si peu ? Eh, je te rappelle que l'affaire Incarnés de Sephiroth n'est pas terminée, ma belle ! »

Tifa posa violemment les mains sur la table.

« Cloud n'a jamais été intéressé par cette histoire, l'as-tu oublié ? De toute façon, Kadaj et ses frères sont morts, nous l'avons tous vu ! J'étais là, Reno ! J'ai tout vu depuis le vaisseau, j'ai vu les trois frères mourir dans l'explosion des matérias volées, leurs corps étaient en train de brûler sous la pluie d'Aéris ! »

Reno se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

« Pourtant, on n'a trouvé aucune trace de corps, et Cloud a dit… »

« Nous avons tous droit à la paix, maintenant ! trancha Tifa. Au fait… comment va Rufus ? »

« Guéri du Géostigma, comme tout le monde en ville », dit le rouquin.

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Tifa en fut un peu étonnée, presque inquiète. Reno était d'un naturel insouciant et débordant d'énergie. Il était le premier à laisser tomber le boulot pour se reposer, quand il en avait l'occasion. Là, il avait l'air franchement ennuyé.

« Quel est le problème, au juste ? Vous vous faites du souci à ce point ? » dit la jeune femme avec douceur.

« Non, enfin… nous, ça va », dit Reno.

« Tseng et Elena », dit Rude.

« Ils ont été capturés par le gang de Kadaj au Cratère Nord, dit Reno. Et même s'ils ne le montrent pas, ils ont gardé des séquelles de tout ça… Ils ne sont plus du tout comme avant. Ils ont toujours été plus bosseurs que moi, et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais là… Tu comprends, avant il leur arrivait de se relâcher un peu, mais… depuis qu'ils sont revenus de la Forêt Endormie, ils s'enterrent dans le boulot pour oublier ce qu'ils ont subi ! Je crois même avoir entendu Elena hurler certaines nuits, dans sa chambre, elle fait des cauchemars depuis qu'elle est revenue. Quant à Tseng, c'est pas mieux, il fait des insomnies et il fait plein de sport pour se forcer à être fatigué et dormir. Même le patron ne les reconnaît plus ! Alors c'est pour ça, Tseng et Elena tiennent vraiment à s'assurer que cette histoire est finie, on espérait donc faire venir Cloud pour éclaircir certains faits. »

Tifa réfléchit. Vu comme ça, évidemment…

« Attendez-moi ici tous les deux, je vais voir s'il peut vous parler. »

La jeune femme contourna le bar et monta l'escalier. Deux enfants jaillirent soudain d'une porte et coururent vers elle en riant. Ils la dépassèrent et continuèrent leur course. Tifa sourit. Marlène était toujours aussi dynamique, et depuis qu'il était guéri, Denzel jouait beaucoup avec elle. Désormais, la maison comptait deux enfants très énergiques !

Tifa s'arrêta devant la porte de Cloud. Elle hésita, puis tendit la main pour frapper, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Bonjour, Tifa », dit Vincent de sa belle voix grave.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Je te laisse, Cloud, tu as de la visite », dit l'ex-Turk.

Il sortit de la chambre, salua Tifa puis descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la sortie du bar. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre. Cloud était assis à son bureau. Il avait l'air nerveux.

« Cloud ? Reno et Rude sont en bas, ils voudraient te parler. »

« Si c'est au sujet de Kadaj et les autres, qu'ils aillent se… »

« Cloud ! Je crois que tu devrais leur dire toi-même. Franchement. »

Poussant un profond soupir d'agacement, Cloud se leva et descendit au bar. Reno sourit en le voyant.

« Yo ! Alors, tête de hérisson, ça gaze ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, foutez-nous la paix ! »

« Tu peux nous répéter ta version des faits ? » dit Rude.

Cloud se massa les tempes. Tifa retourna derrière le comptoir et reprit la vaisselle. Vincent se tenait au fond de la salle, adossé au mur. Il fixait les Turks de son regard sanguin.

« J'ai affronté Sephiroth au sommet des ruines de la Shinra Tower, je l'ai tué, Kadaj est réapparu, ses frères sont arrivés et m'ont tiré une balle dans l'épaule, mais ils ont explosé grâce aux matérias. La pluie d'Aéris a fait le reste. »

Reno et Rude échangèrent un regard.

« Et ? » dit Reno.

« Et rien ! C'est tout. »

« Tu mens », dit Rude.

Tifa cessa de laver l'assiette qu'elle avait en main. Cloud serra les poings. Vincent ne réagit pas.

« On a d'autres infos, nous aussi, dit Reno. Tu sais, pendant que toi et tes copains jouiez aux héros contre Bahamut, notre patron était au sommet de l'immeuble, il discutait avec Kadaj. Et une fille est arrivée. »

« Une fille ? » dit Tifa.

« Oui. Une gamine, Telian Cigle ou un truc dans le genre. Elle disait être une… comment ça se dit, déjà ? » dit Reno.

« Tabhaisaver », dit Reno.

Cloud et Tifa se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Tu crois que ce serait… ? » dit Tifa.

« Impossible, elle est morte au Cratère Nord ! » dit Cloud.

« Vous la connaissez ? » dit Reno.

Cloud parut gêné.

« Il y a deux ans, on a rencontré une fille qui semblait être copine avec Aéris. Elle s'appelait Telian Riddle. Vous la connaissiez peut-être pas, mais sa meilleure amie Gillian si, elle était devenue une Turk. »

Reno se frappa le front.

« Ah ouais ! Gilly nous a souvent parlé d'elle, c'est vrai ! Alors ce serait la même ? Mais elle… ouais, c'est vrai, Gilly est morte aussi il y a deux ans, au Cratère Nord, on ne l'a jamais revue. »

Tout le monde fit silence. Le poids du passé revenait les hanter.

« Alors… Telian serait toujours en vie ? Et elle aiderait Kadaj et ses frères ? » dit Tifa.

« Cloud, tu as vu cette fille quand tu as affronté Kadaj ? » dit Reno.

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. À vrai dire, sa mémoire était un peu floue. Il avait surtout été accaparé par Sephiroth lors de leur affrontement, et le géostigmate l'avait bien amoché. Il s'efforçait de tout oublier à présent, à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait au contact de ces souvenirs.

« Écoutez, vous deux, dit le blond. Depuis la fin des géostigmates, est-ce que Kadaj et ses frères se sont manifestés d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Est-ce qu'on les a vus quelque part sur la planète ? »

« Non », dit Reno.

« Alors que peut-on en conclure, sinon qu'ils sont morts ! La pluie d'Aéris est tombée sur tous les continents de la planète et ça a duré toute la journée ! Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est guéri, il ne se passe plus rien de mal, donc je pense que le mieux à faire est de reprendre nos vies là où elles s'étaient arrêtées ! Non ? »

Le Turk roux haussa des épaules.

« Bof ! Ouais, après tout… Dans ce cas… tu peux nous servir un verre avant qu'on parte, Tifa ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda la jeune femme avec le sourire.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian sortit du tunnel sous-marin et déboucha sur la plage de l'Île des Gobelins. À sa vue, les petits bonhommes s'enfuirent. Ils n'avaient jamais trop aimé les humains.

La jeune fille se mit à crier.

« Senki ? Senki ! T'es où ? »

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle finit par arriver devant un immense noyer, un arbre sacré pour les gobelins.

« Senki ? »

« Chut ! »

Elle vit le jeune homme caché derrière un buisson. Il avait le nez en l'air. Telian s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » dit la jeune fille.

« J'attends mon arme. Frongeon m'en a promis une. »

Telian parut surprise. Une arme ? Senki ? Ce serait bien la première fois en deux ans, depuis qu'elle le connaissait ! D'habitude, il utilisait les arts martiaux, les matérias de feu et son pouvoir de transformation en renard, fennec ou lion.

« Pourquoi tu veux une arme ? »

« Parce que j'en ai marre d'être faible, tiens ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Kadaj, il y a deux semaines ! Il avait son Souba, et moi rien ! Alors je suis venu ici pour demander à Frongeon s'il avait une arme, et il est train d'ouvrir la porte de son placard dans l'arbre. Tiens, ça y est, il commence à chercher. »

Des objets se mirent à tomber de l'arbre : un canard en plastique, des noix séchées, des matérias de soin niveau 1, une règle en bois, un tube de dentifrice entamé aux trois quarts, des pétards maison, une boîte à cigares, des lunettes de cotillons, une hache rouillée…

Telian allait se lever pour partir, quand elle se sentit mal. Elle ressentit le même malaise que sur la plage. L'adolescente tourna la tête sur sa gauche et aperçut deux personnes qui traversaient la clairière. Les deux filles, à nouveau !

Dès que Telian les aperçut, elles s'arrêtèrent, comme si elles avaient senti l'attention de la jeune fille. Elles se tournèrent vers elle et lui répondirent par un regard mauvais, puis disparurent dans les buissons.

« Telly ? » dit Senki.

La jeune fille sursauta. Le rouquin la regardait avec l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air pâle, tout à coup. »

Telian regarda le jeune homme.

« Tu les as vues ? »

« Qui ? » dit Senki.

L'adolescente se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Laisse tomber. Bon, continue de chercher une arme, je te laisse. »

Telian retourna à l'école. Elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, désireuse de trouver la paix dans un bon livre. Elle traversa les rangées de livre, cherchant le secteur _Légendes Cetras_, son coin préféré.

Mais soudain, elle vit Kadaj et ses frères assis à une table de lecture, chacun le nez plongé dans un livre. La jeune fille allait s'éloigner pour ne pas les déranger, quand elle eut la même sensation de froid. Encore !

Elle se retourna, et aperçut l'une des filles aux cheveux gris, la plus jeune ! Elle s'approcha de la table et regarda un instant les trois hommes. Elle tendit le bras… et renversa violemment la pile de livres posée près d'eux. Kadaj et ses frères sursautèrent. Telian se cacha derrière l'étagère et les observa. Les trois garçons ne voyaient pas la fille, pas plus que les gens sur la plage ce matin !

La jeune femme regarda le désordre avec satisfaction, puis s'enfuit. La bibliothécaire apparut et se mit à gronder les trois frères, leur reprochant de ne pas prendre soin des livres.

Telian suivit la fille, à distance. Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque et prirent le chemin du campus. La deuxième fille, la grande musclée, attendait sa complice.

« T'as réussi, Amine ? » dit la grande.

« Non, j'ai raté mon coup, j'ai juste réussi à provoquer un peu de chahut. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Morah ? »

Telian hésita, puis elle sortit de sa cachette. Les deux filles se retournèrent et parurent fâchées.

« Encore toi ! » dit la grande.

« Vous êtes… Amine et Morah ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous n'êtes pas… Morah, tu ressembles un peu à Loz. »

La plus masculine ressemblait à Loz, en effet. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût.

« Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo sont nos frères, oui. Et… nous allons les tuer ! »

« Parfaitement ! renchérit la jeune Amine. Ils nous ont trahis. C'est de leur faute si nous sommes mortes. »

Telian leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Écoutez… S'ils ont abandonné Jenova, c'est parce que… »

« JENOVA ? Mais on se moque bien d'elle ! Elle nous a trahis, elle aussi ! » dit Morah, au comble de la colère.

Amine baissa tristement la tête.

« C'est vrai. Personne n'a voulu de nous. Ni Mère… ni nos frères. Personne. »

Depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrées, Telian avait éprouvé de la rancœur et des reproches pour ces deux filles fantômes. Mais maintenant, l'expression d'Amine la désarmait. Cette expression… ce regard…

Telian avait déjà vu cette expression, sur le visage de Gillian autrefois, quand sa meilleure amie croyait avoir été trahie et blessée. Amine avait le même regard, celui d'une personne qui souffrait, trahie et repoussée de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés.

« Dites… Morah, Amine… vos frères ont l'air gentils, au fond… Arrêtez de leur faire du mal ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! hurla Morah. Ne te mets plus jamais en travers de notre chemin, ou tu mourras, toi aussi ! »

Elle fonça vers un arbre et donna un coup de poing phénoménal dans le tronc. L'arbre tomba à la renverse, droit sur Telian.

« TELLY ! »

Senki jaillit des buissons et la poussa sur le côté. Ils évitèrent l'arbre de justesse, qui tomba au sol dans un grand fracas. Morah et Amine s'enfuirent vers la sortie du campus.

« Ça va, t'as rien ? » dit Senki.

« Non, merci. »

La jeune fille se redressa.

« À qui tu parlais ? » demanda Senki.

« Tu m'as suivie et espionnée ? »

« Ben, t'avais un drôle de comportement, alors… mais tu parlais toute seule, ou quoi ? »

Telian lui raconta ce qui s'était passé sur la plage, puis ici, au campus. Senki l'écouta en silence, puis parut inquiet.

« Alors comme ça, ce serait les sœurs du gang de Kadaj ? Pfiouh ! Il y a vraiment que des tarés dans cette famille ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Senki. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire quoi ? »

« La jeune, Amine… je n'ai pas vu de haine dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air terriblement triste. »

Senki se gifla le front.

« Telly, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas encore essayer de sauver des malades mentaux ? Oh, et puis ça va, je te connais ! Si tu veux encore risquer ta vie, c'est ton problème, mais compte pas sur mon aide, ce coup-là ! »

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Telian sortit du campus, laissant le rouquin seul et mécontent. Il haussa des épaules. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne ferait rien du tout, il en avait assez !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note : c'est vrai qu'il existe deux autres fanfics où Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ont des sœurs. J'ai vu "Sacrifice et volonté" de Simakai et j'ai trouvé sur un autre site "Shinra Networks" ou je ne sais plus quoi, il y a six mois, une autre fanfic style Kingdom of Hearts 2 où on retrouve aussi les trois argentés avec leurs sœurs. Ça m'a donné quelques idées, et j'ai essayé de fabriquer deux personnages aussi différents que possible des sœurs des deux autres auteurs. _

_J'espère vraiment que rien n'est copié, je sais ce que c'est que le copyright, quand même ! Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, vous les deux autres auteurs, que j'ai tout fait pour que Morah et Amine n'aient rien de commun avec les personnages que vous avez créés, vous ! _


	3. Un destin déjà scellé

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un destin déjà scellé **

Telian courut à la salle de cours de magie. Elle était vide, le cours était fini. Mais Yakino était assise à son bureau, occupée à corriger des copies.

« Yakino ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et sourit à son amie.

« Pas du tout, Telly ! Mais… ? »

Elle s'aperçut que son amie était couverte de terre et de feuilles, suite à l'arbre que Morah avait renversé sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu reviens de la serre de combat ? »

Telian lui raconta son récit. La jeune femme l'écouta et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle aborda la discussion avec les deux sœurs.

« Telly, je comprends, dit-elle à la fin du récit. Mais apaiser les âmes est le devoir d'un Cetra, pas d'un Tabhaisaver. Toi et moi n'avons que le pouvoir de protéger, celui de parler au cœur même des âmes ne nous appartient pas. Tu peux voir les morts et les entendre, mais tu n'as aucune influence sur eux, puisque tu n'as aucun lien avec la Rivière de la Vie ! »

Telian serra les poings.

« Mais Yakino… ces filles vont essayer de tuer Kadaj et ses frères ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, j'ai promis à Gillian de les aider ! »

La jeune femme baissa tristement les yeux.

« Je vois… t'ont-elles dit au moins pourquoi elles en voulaient à leurs frères ? Comment sont-elles mortes, exactement ? »

Telian reconnut qu'elle l'ignorait.

« Tant pis, merci ! » dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

Yakino la regarda sortir et eut un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas laisser son amie se débrouiller seule, mais… la jeune femme regarda une photo posée près d'elle sur son bureau. On pouvait la voir dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme blond. Sam. Affaibli par la Rivière de la Vie et mort il y avait des années. Depuis, Yakino avait perdu la volonté d'agir. Telian lui évoquait tant sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur cette planète et faisait tout son possible pour braver les lois de ce monde, afin de sauver autant de vies que possible.

Pourtant… Telian aussi avait perdu un être cher à cause de la Rivière de la Vie. Et elle continuait de se battre, malgré tout. Elle refusait de baisser les bras.

_Sam… que ferais-tu ?_ pensa Yakino.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Telian courut à la bibliothèque. Mais elle était fermée à cette heure. Elle se dirigea vers la serre de combat. Quelle chance, ils en sortaient, tous les trois !

« Kadaj ! Yazoo ! Loz ! »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. La jeune fille paraissait essoufflée.

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Kadaj.

« Ex… cusez-moi… Je voudrais… que vous me parliez… de Morah et Amine ! »

En entendant ces noms, les trois frères parurent choqués.

« Tu… comment tu les connais ? » dit Kadaj.

« Tu les as vus au labo, il y a deux ans, après avoir soigné Kadaj ? » dit Yazoo.

Telian serra les dents.

« Je… je les ai vues plusieurs fois, aujourd'hui. Leurs fantômes… Elles disent qu'elles vous en veulent, que vous les avez laissées mourir. »

Loz ferma les yeux, Yazoo baissa la tête. Kadaj émit un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment faux… » dit le jeune homme.

(_Il y a deux ans, dans un laboratoire de la Shinra…_)

_Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Morah et Amine étaient installés ensemble dans une chambre. Ils étaient les clones finaux de Sephiroth, Hojo avait achevé tous les tests. Sur plus de cinquante spécimens, ils étaient les cinq survivants, les plus forts. Le scientifique avait quitté le laboratoire une fois de plus, pour aller à Midgar. _

_La nouvelle atteignit le laboratoire deux jours plus tard : Hojo était mort, tué par Avalanche au sommet du Canon Mako de Midgar. Et quelques jours après, ce fut le tour de Sephiroth. _

_Des mesures de sécurité furent prises : on ferma toutes les issues du labo, on tua tous les monstres qui subissaient des expériences et on remit les spécimens humanoïdes dans des tubes de Mako. _

_Mais Hojo seul connaissait les mesures de sécurité à prendre pour chacun d'entre eux. Aussi, Kadaj sourit lorsqu'il vit que le tube où on l'enfermait était fait dans du verre ordinaire. _

_Quelques heures après, lorsque les assistants quittèrent la pièce, il n'eut aucun mal à briser son tube et il ouvrit les quatre autres. _

_Les cinq jeunes gens étaient un peu sonnés. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être irradiés à la Mako, mais c'était toujours désagréable. _

_Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Loz et Morah étaient en tête, ils étaient les plus costauds. Kadaj et Amine, les plus jeunes, marchaient au centre. Yazoo fermait le peloton. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes, juste leurs chemises d'hôpital, mais leurs capacités exceptionnelles leur suffisaient pour se défendre. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul but : sortir d'ici. _

_Mais le laboratoire était un vrai labyrinthe ! Et il fallait prendre un ascenseur pour monter, le laboratoire se trouvant sous terre. Or, un ascenseur ne fonctionnait qu'avec une carte d'accès. _

_Soudain, deux gardes apparurent et se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Morah reçut une balle au bras, mais Loz, plus rapide, esquiva les coups de feu et fonça sur les deux hommes. En deux coups de poing, il les assomma. Les deux gardes tombèrent lourdement au sol et perdirent connaissance. _

_Coup de chance, les gardes avaient une gunblade chacun. Loz en prit une, Yazoo l'autre. Kadaj et Amine s'occupaient de Morah. _

_« M… Mère ? Mère… pourquoi ? » dit-elle en pleurant. _

_Morah leva la tête vers Amine, qui ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi sa grande-sœur parlait-elle toute seule ? _

_« Amine… »_

_Mais Kadaj plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il avait l'air étrange. _

_« Petit-frère ? » dit Morah d'une voix étouffée. _

_« Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut l'aider ! » dit Yazoo. _

_« Laisse-moi la porter, on trouvera de quoi la soigner en haut ! » dit Loz, s'approchant. _

_Mais Kadaj n'entendait rien, sinon la voix de Jenova. _

C'est une traîtresse, fils ! Elle refuse d'obéir à mes ordres, je lui ai dit de se retirer, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle !

Alors… Que dois-je faire, Mère ?_ pensa le jeune homme. _

Laisse-la !

_Kadaj lâcha la jeune fille et recula. _

_« On doit y aller », dit-il. _

_Loz s'approcha et posa les mains sur les épaules de Morah pour la soulever, mais Kadaj l'arrêta. _

_« Laisse-la, elle doit se débrouiller seule. On doit continuer, il faut préparer le terrain pour sortir. »_

_Le tout jeune homme frémit. Mentir… Jenova lui ordonnait de mentir à ses propres frères ! Mais elle pouvait décider de leur vie et leur mort, comme elle venait de décider pour Morah. _

_La malheureuse tomba au sol. Son visage était pâle, elle avait perdu presque tout son sang. _

_« Kadaj, Morah est en train de… » dit Amine, paniquée. _

_Soudain, une alarme retentit. Des lanternes rouges s'activèrent dans tous les couloirs du labo. _

_« ALERTE ! Évasion de spécimens au niveau –1 ! »_

_« ON FONCE, ALLEZ ! » cria Kadaj. _

_Il entraîna sa sœur et ses frères à sa suite, laissant la pauvre Morah en plan. Elle les regarda partir d'un air implorant. Loz fit mine de s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur préférée ! Mais Kadaj le tira violemment au bras, lui ordonnant d'avancer, ou sinon, il mourrait comme elle ! _

_Tout en continuant de courir, les deux frères et la dernière sœur regardèrent Kadaj avec incompréhension. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? _

_Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Kadaj enclencha la carte d'accès. L'appareil monta jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une scientifique se trouvait là, occupée à lire un dossier. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, prit peur et s'enfuit. _

_Frères et sœurs ne purent la poursuivre, ils n'avaient pas encore assez d'énergie. En fait, seul Kadaj semblait tenir le coup. Il sentait la présence de Jenova s'intensifier en lui, elle le fortifiait ! _

Je suis là, mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mère… je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour Morah !

Oublie-la ! Suis-je moins importante qu'elle ?

Mais enfin, nous avons toujours tous été ensemble, et je…

_Kadaj sentit un étau d'acier lui broyer la tête. _

Mère, arrête, je t'obéis ! Que fait-on, maintenant ?

_Elle lui donna des instructions. Kadaj conduisit ses frères vers une salle, puis indiqua une autre à Amine. Celle où lui et ses frères entraient était pour eux, ils y trouveraient des armes et des vêtements pour garçon, Amine trouverait ce qu'il lui faut dans l'autre. _

_Un peu méfiante, la jeune fille le regarda entrer avec ses frères dans leur pièce, puis se dirigea vers la porte indiquée. Une fois entrée, elle vit qu'il n'y avait rien. _

_Mais dès que la porte se referma, des trous dans les murs se mirent à siffler. Un gaz en jaillit, envahissant l'espace. Amine mit les mains sur son nez. Quelle horreur ! Ce gaz sentait mauvais et lui brûlait les poumons ! _

_Elle se tourna vers la porte et tira sur la poignée. La porte était fermée ! Elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. Kadaj lui avait menti, il lui avait tendu piège ! _

_Dans l'autre pièce, Kadaj et ses frères découvrirent avec émerveillement des ensembles de combat en cuir noir et un lot d'armes diverses accrochées au mur. Loz prit une arme qui l'intriguait : une espèce de machin rectangulaire en métal, avec deux pics au bout, et des sangles pour se l'attacher au bras. _

_« Dual Hound », lut-il sur le dos de la machine. _

_Sitôt le mot prononcé, l'arme s'attacha à son bras gauche. Kadaj regarda les sabres, et s'en choisit un assez long, avec double lame. Yazoo prit la plus grande des deux gunblades et laissa l'autre à Loz. _

_Une fois bien équipés, les trois frères sortirent et cherchèrent Amine des yeux. Kadaj s'approcha de la porte que Jenova lui avait indiquée pour elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle y trouverait ce qu'il lui faudrait puisqu'elle était une fille, Kadaj avait fidèlement retransmis son message, malgré le doute que cela cachait quelque chose. _

_Il frappa, mais pas de réponse. Il essaya d'ouvrir, la porte était fermée ! Loz essaya son arme pour la première fois et défonça la porte d'un seul coup de poing. Les trois frères reçurent alors une bouffée de gaz. _

_Ils virent, à travers la brume, le corps inerte de leur jeune sœur. _

_« Amine ! » dit Kadaj, horrifié._

_Loz courut près d'elle et la souleva sur son dos. Ils sortirent tous ensemble dans le hall et se ruèrent dehors, à l'air libre. Loz posa doucement sa sœur au sol. Il prit son pouls. Elle était morte. _

_Kadaj la regarda avec horreur. Elle était morte, il l'avait entraînée dans un piège ! _

_« Pourquoi, Mère ? Pourquoi ? » hurla-t-il vers le ciel. _

Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Mieux vaut qu'elle meure ici, plutôt que tuée par un misérable humain. Sa mort a été douce, mon fils, ne t'en fais pas. Comme pour ton autre sœur.

_Assommé par le chagrin et l'horreur, Kadaj ne put rien dire ni faire, à part pleurer sur le corps de sa sœur. D'abord Morah, puis Amine… _

_Ils n'avaient été que trois sur cinq à réussir leur évasion. _

(fin du souvenir)

Telian écouta le récit avec une horreur croissante. C'était donc ça… Jenova avait éliminé les deux sœurs, par pur esprit de sélection et de cruauté.

« Si j'avais su… je n'aurais jamais envoyé Amine dans cette pièce ! Et j'aurais sauvé Morah, je… je… je… Je le jure sur la Rivière de la Vie ! » dit Kadaj, secoué de sanglots.

Telian regarda les trois frères. Ainsi, c'était cela… En un sens, ils étaient coupables, une fois de plus, Kadaj surtout, mais… la jeune fille secoua la tête. Seigneur, que faire ?

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages. Telian sentit deux présences approcher. Elle tourna la tête et vit Amine et Morah. Leurs yeux étincelaient, rouges comme des braises. Telian eut un frisson. Il ne leur manquait que la peau bleue pour ressembler à la perfection à Jenova !

De la fumée noire jaillit du corps des deux sœurs et envahit l'espace. En réflexe, Telian plaqua les mains sur son visage. Elle sentit sa peau brûler. Lorsque enfin, la douleur cessa, elle risqua un coup d'œil.

Kadaj et ses frères gisaient au sol, toussant, crachant du sang.

« Nous t'avions dit de rester en dehors de ça », dit Morah.

« Tu n'as pas écouté », dit Amine.

Les deux sœurs firent apparaître des boules de feu dans leurs mains et s'approchèrent de leurs frères, qui se redressaient avec peine. Telian se planta devant eux.

« Amine, Morah, attendez, je vous en supplie, écoutez ! Rappelez-vous, ce jour-là ! Vous croyez vraiment que vos frères ont tout fait pour vous tuer, sans même hésiter ? »

Les deux sœurs se figèrent. Elles avaient toujours l'air méfiantes.

« Jenova a menti à votre plus jeune frère, parce qu'il était le plus influençable ! Elle les a empêchés de te soigner, Morah ! Et elle a fait croire à Kadaj que tu trouveras ton équipement dans l'autre pièce, Amine ! Kadaj ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait derrière l'autre porte ! S'il avait su, il ne t'aurait jamais envoyée là-dedans ! Il voulait sortir du labo avec vous… quand vous êtes mortes, il a pleuré, comme vos autres frères ! »

Morah fronça des sourcils. Elle se souvenait, au moment où elle avait été blessée, elle avait entendu la voix de Jenova dans sa tête.

(retour au souvenir dans le couloir du labo, après l'attaque des deux gardes)

_« Mon bras… » gémit la jeune femme. Elle pressa dessus avec ses doigts, espérant stopper l'hémorragie. _

_« Ça va guérir, ne t'en fais pas », la rassura Kadaj. Il avait pourtant peur, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un être cher à son cœur souffrir. _

_Tous avaient des cellules de Jenova en eux, elles leur permettaient de vite se régénérer. Mais… fait étrange, il ne se passait rien. D'habitude, le processus s'enclenchait une minute après la blessure. Or, Morah le sentait, les fonctions de ses cellules de Jenova ne répondaient pas. Pourquoi ? _

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi_, dit une voix glaciale. _

_Morah se figea. Jenova… _

_« M… Mère ? » dit-elle. _

Toi et ta sœur ne m'êtes d'aucune utilisé. Je préfère mes fils, ils sont plus résistants, ils me semblent plus forts. Meurs !

_Jenova stoppait les fonctions de ses cellules ! Morah était pratiquement réduite à l'état d'un être humain ! Et le sang coulait abondamment de son épaule. _

_« Mère… pourquoi ? » dit-elle en pleurant. _

Si tu avais été un garçon, j'aurais fermé les yeux_, dit Jenova. _Mais je tiens à être la seule. Je ne veux pas que tes frères vous préfèrent, toi et ta sœur, à moi.

(fin du souvenir)

_C'est Mère qui a empêché mon corps de se guérir_, pensa Morah_. Kadaj et les autres n'y sont pour rien, mon destin était déjà scellé depuis longtemps, à cause de Jenova ! _

Telian s'approcha doucement des deux filles. Derrière elle, Kadaj et ses frères levèrent la tête. Ils clignèrent des yeux, ahuris. Est-ce que la fumée leur faisait voir des hallucinations ? Debout devant Telian, ces deux jeunes filles couvertes de sang, avec des robes d'hôpital bleues toutes déchirées…

« Grandes… sœurs ? » balbutia le jeune homme.

« Tout ça… tout ça… ON SAIT TOUT ÇA ! » hurlèrent les deux filles.

Leur rage créa une puissante bourrasque. Les arbres qui encadraient l'entrée de la serre de combat tombèrent droit vers eux.

Telian sentit une étreinte puissante autour de ses bras, puis ce fut le noir complet. Lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se tenait dans les bras de quelqu'un.

« Yakino ! »

La jeune femme l'avait télétransportée loin de l'endroit où les arbres gisaient à présent, fracassés au sol.

Telian se tourna vers les arbres et mit les mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Ils ont été écrasés ! » gémit-elle.

Une voix lui coupa la parole.

« Tu les enterres un peu vite ! Tu vois des traces d'écrabouillement ? »

La jeune fille regarda sur sa gauche et vit Senki, au chevet de Kadaj. Loz et Yazoo se tenaient un peu en retrait, allongés eux aussi, avec Frongeon.

« Senki ! Tu… vous êtes tous venus ? » dit Telian.

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! »

Il se tourna vers les fantômes des deux sœurs. Elles flottaient au-dessus des arbres, le visage enfoui dans leurs mains.

« Ces filles sombrent dans le désespoir. Tu ne pourras rien en tirer de bon », dit le jeune homme.

Telian serra les dents. Elle commençait elle-même à douter. Soudain, le ciel s'éclaircit. Deux colonnes de lumière enveloppèrent chacune les filles. Telian plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« C'est trop tard, elles s'en vont », dit Yakino.

« Quoi ? Elles vont rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie ? » dit Frongeon.

« Avec toute la haine en elles ! Tu blagues ! » dit Senki.

« Mais alors… ? » dit Telian.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et parurent horrifiées. Deux grandes mains squelettiques en jaillirent et les attrapèrent.

« Hadès… » murmura Yakino.

Hadès ? Telian se souvint avoir lu dans un livre de magie qu'il existait une matéria permettant d'invoquer ce dieu. Hadès… le dieu des morts ! Il s'occupait des âmes qui ne pouvaient rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie.

Lorsqu'elles furent saisies, Amine et Morah se mirent à crier de peur. Elles disparurent dans un éclair.

« Trop tard, il va les conduire en enfer ! » dit Yakino.

Telian se prit la tête dans les mains. Encore une fois, elle avait échoué à sauver des êtres !

« Telly… Il y a encore un espoir », dit Yakino. « Quand Sam est mort, comme il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, il a été emmené par Hadès, et avant d'aller en enfer, il y a certaines choses à faire ! »

Telian releva la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Elles peuvent être sauvées ? »

Yakino fit la moue.

« Je te préviens… Si tu y vas, cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas facilement, tu risques même de ne pas revenir ! Te sens-tu prête, Tabhaisaver ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur, Yakino ! Dis-moi quoi faire… »

Yakino hocha la tête.

-------------------------------------------------

_Aaaaaah ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! Mais je m'arrête, je dois encore peaufiner la suite, elle n'est pas finie du tout !_

_Courage, ça arrive bientôt ! Ça va, jusque-là, au moins ? _


	4. Les chants de la terre et du ciel

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Les chants de la terre et du ciel**

Telian utilisa le chapeau magique pour se télétransporter là où tout avait commencé : à Wutaï, dans les montagnes près des statues du Da-Chao. Le laboratoire était construit sous terre, comme tous les autres cachés à différents endroits de la planète. La Shinra n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dévoiler ses crimes.

Tandis qu'elle courrait à travers le défilé montagneux, la jeune fille se résuma mentalement les indications de Yakino.

« _Avant de les emmener en enfer, Hadès fait revivre aux âmes la scène de leur mort, pour qu'elles prennent conscience de leurs fautes. Tu peux encore essayer de parler à ces filles… mais si tu ne pars pas avant la fin de la scène, tu iras en enfer, toi aussi !_ »

Telian secoua la tête. Elle avait souvent pris de gros risques, mais jamais jusqu'à s'approcher de la porte de l'enfer !

En y réfléchissant, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette planète. Son âme n'avait jamais fait partie de la Rivière de la Vie. Si jamais elle mourrait de vieillesse bien plus tard, où irait-elle ? En enfer, sans nul doute ! Alors que risquait-elle ?

Deux ans auparavant, à la mort d'Aéris et Gillian, elle avait cru qu'il ne lui restait plus rien. Mais, avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'il lui restait Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Lucrécia, et tous les autres… Et c'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle courrait vers le danger : pour sauver des gens qu'elle aimait. Jenova lui avait volé sa meilleure amie, elle ne la laisserait pas voler deux sœurs à Kadaj et ses frères !

_Il doit y avoir un moment de les sauver ! Je ne pense pas les ramener à la vie, après tout leurs corps ont dû se décomposer il y a deux ans… mais si je peux voir leurs âmes et leur parler comme les Cetras… Je peux peut-être les détourner du chemin de l'enfer ! Il faut que j'essaie… _pensa la jeune fille.

Arrivée sur un plateau, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Mais soudain, ce fut l'obscurité. Sans doute un nuage… Telian leva les yeux et ne put retenir un cri de peur.

Debout devant elle se tenait un homme vêtu de noir, avec une grande cape rouge. Il la regardait de ses yeux étincelants comme des braises.

« Vincent ! » murmura Telian.

L'ex-Turk fronça des sourcils.

« Où crois-tu aller, Tabhaisaver ? »

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura écrasante qui émanait de cet homme. Il avait été humain autrefois, mais il avait subi de nombreuses expériences. Telian pouvait sentir le pouvoir écrasant de Chaos qui émanait de son corps.

« Les gens de la Shinra se doute de ton existence, ils pensent que tu as un lien avec le gang de Kadaj. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes vos histoires ! Et je ne suis pas l'alliée de Jenova, et encore moins celle de la Shinra ! »

Vincent haussa des épaules.

« Cela ne te rend pas innocente pour autant. Je suis venue te poser une question : les incarnés de Sephiroth sont-ils encore en vie ? »

Telian entendit des cris. Au bout du chemin, elle pouvait voir une porte ouverte dans une des montagnes. La porte du laboratoire. Elle entendait les cris de Morah et Amine !

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans cette direction, quand il y eut une explosion au sol, juste devant elle. Vincent avait dégainé son Peine de Mort et tiré une balle pour l'arrêter.

« Réponds à ma question, jeune fille ! »

« Et vous, Vincent ? Pourquoi avez-vous menti à Lucrécia, il y a deux ans ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de sauver son fils, vous lui avez fait croire qu'elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre ! »

Ces mots frappèrent Vincent de plein fouet. Comment savait-elle cela ? De nouveaux cris retentirent, que seule Telian pouvait entendre. La jeune fille courut vers la porte du labo et la franchit, sans hésiter.

Vincent la laissa s'en aller, trop choqué pour réagir. De toute façon, ce laboratoire n'avait qu'une issue, et il était là pour lui barrer la route. Elle serait obligée de le revoir en sortant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle entrée là-dedans ? Étrange…

Il s'approcha de la porte et fit quelques pas pour la franchir, quand il heurta une barrière magique de plein fouet. Il n'y comprit rien. Que se passait-il ?

XxXxXxXxX

Morah ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle ? Il faisait tout noir. Elle tendit les mains devant elle, mais il n'y avait que le vide. Elle sentit soudain une douleur à son épaule. Elle y porta la main et vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Incroyable, sa blessure était guérie ! Comme si elle était vivante, à nouveau…

Elle vit la lumière s'allumer, révélant une salle. Deux gardes apparurent, braquant leurs gunblades sur elle.

_C'est comme ça que je suis morte ! _comprit la jeune fille.

« MORAH ! »

Elle tourna la tête et ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa. Elle vit Telian surgir au détour du couloir et lui foncer dessus. Elle la plaqua au sol. Les balles des armes à feu se plantèrent dans le sol, puis la scène disparut. Tout redevint noir.

Morah repoussa l'adolescente.

« Espèce de… pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille, même dans l'au-delà ? » dit-elle.

« Parce que tu appelles ça l'au-delà, toi ?! » s'écria Telian.

Morah n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, un vent lugubre se mit à souffler autour d'elles. Telian aperçut Amine, à quelques mètres d'elles. La pauvre se tenait toute recroquevillée, elle pleurait. Un nuage de gaz gris se formait autour d'elle.

_Elle est en train de revivre sa mort dans la chambre à gaz_, comprit Telian.

L'adolescente se leva et courut vers le nuage, mais au moment où sa main le toucha, un courant électrique puissant la repoussa. Telian vit le fantôme d'Amine commencer à changer. Du corps d'une jeune fille, il prit la forme d'une espèce de masse de glue noire, comme une boule de pétrole vaguement humanoïde, avec deux yeux rouges. Le nuage de gaz disparut.

Telian sentit l'horreur et la culpabilité la saisir. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour Amine. Le mauvais esprit qui lui faisait face irait en enfer.

Le mauvais esprit la regarda de ses yeux mauvais. Morah observait la scène de loin, horrifiée. Elle serait devenue ça si elle avait reçu la balle à l'épaule !

Le mauvais esprit d'Amine fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers une lumière rougeâtre dans le noir.

« NON ! N'y va pas ! C'est un piège, c'est la porte de l'enfer ! Si tu y vas, tu souffriras éternellement ! » dit Telian.

Elle se mit devant la créature pour lui barrer le chemin, mais celle-ci tendit sa main gluante. Dès qu'elle fut touchée, Telian hurla de douleur. C'était comme si un courant électrique avait traversé son corps et touché son cerveau, ravivant tous les souvenirs de douleur qu'elle avait connus au cours de son existence !

Tombant au sol, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

XxXxXxXxX

Amine n'avait rien compris. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le nuage de gaz, elle avait revu toute sa vie défiler sous ses yeux : son enfance passée dans le laboratoire avec ses frères et sa grande-sœur, les moqueries cruelles et les expériences de Hojo, la sensation de n'être qu'un vulgaire paquet de chair et d'os fait pour satisfaire les plans odieux d'un scientifique fou, puis l'espoir de la liberté, la tentative de fuite, et le piège de Kadaj… Son propre frère lui avait tendu un piège, et si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de lui. Elle le maudissait de toute son âme !

Dès qu'elle eut formulé cette idée, elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle se transforma alors en démon, et une seule idée se fit maîtresse de son nouveau corps : aller en enfer !

Et, tandis qu'elle se mettait en chemin, elle crut entendre en écho, loin devant elle :

« _NON ! N'y… pas ! … piège… l'enfer ! Si… souffriras éternellement !_ »

Mais Amine se moquait de ça. Après tout, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Elle repoussa l'obstacle flou qu'elle vit se dresser sur son chemin. Puis elle entendit un hurlement.

Elle s'arrêta. Sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle regarda la chose qu'elle avait repoussée. Sa vue se fit plus claire. Elle vit le corps d'une humaine sur le sol. Une fille… la gamine qui avait essayé de les raisonner, elle et Morah !

XxXxXxXxX

Telian pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait tellement mal ! Quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos et la frotter doucement, en un mouvement régulier.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Morah, qui la regardait avec inquiétude. La jeune femme l'avait vue essayer de raisonner Amine, puis se faire blesser. Elle commençait à comprendre. Cette fille était prête à tout pour les aider !

Telian sentit deux autres mains se poser sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux et recula, surprise. Amine avait retrouvé sa forme normale, et la regardait avec un sourire triste !

La jeune fille prit leur main chacune et pleura de plus belle. Petit à petit, la douleur disparut, mais elle était encore sous le choc.

Soudain, un son atroce retentit. Les trois filles plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. C'était horrible ! Jamais Telian n'avait entendu une telle chose, auparavant.

En fait, cela ressemblait à un chant, mais il n'était sûrement pas émis par une gorge humaine. Le bruit étrange était partout, d'une douceur perçante mais aussi épouvantablement irrésistible qu'un courant marin. Un moment, il parut s'élever au-delà des capacités de l'oreille humaine, si bien que seule une trace en était audible, qui emplissant son crâne d'échos sifflant comme des chauve-souris ; puis un instant, il redescendit tout aussi facilement, se faisant si grave et si profond qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir du langage lent et rocailleux des abysses ténébreux.

Telian avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle brûlait d'envie de laisser son corps s'abandonner à l'unisson, de danser et de hurler et de courir follement ; une autre partie désirait simplement se coucher par terre et frapper sa tête sur le sol jusqu'à ce que le bruit cessât.

Telian vit des dizaines de créatures noires dégoulinantes foncer vers la lumière au bout du tunnel, celle-là même qu'Amine avait failli suivre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » gémit Morah.

« C'est Hadès ! Il chante la fureur des âmes déchues ! » dit Telian.

Amine et Morah gémirent de plus belle.

« Ce chant… on ne va pas tenir ! » dit Morah.

« Vous devez venir avec moi ! » dit Telian en se levant, tendant une main tremblante vers elle.

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête.

« Mais enfin, nous sommes mortes ! » dit Morah.

« C'est vrai ! Comment pourrions-nous revenir dans le monde des vivants ? » dit Amine.

L'espace s'emplit de flammes. Des chaînes jaillirent des ténèbres et entourèrent le corps des deux filles. Elles furent tirées en arrière, vers la lumière qui virait au rouge sang.

« AMINE ! MORAH ! » hurla Telian.

Elle bondit et leur prit la main chacune. Mais ce fut une grave erreur, car ses mains libres, elle ne protégeait plus ses oreilles et elle entendait le chant de Hadès ! Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Vous devez venir avec moi, les filles ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Vous devez vous réconcilier avec vos frères ! »

Mais les deux filles ne purent que répondre par un gémissement. Les chaînes tiraient sur leur peau, et le chant torturait leurs tympans !

« Je suis sûre que vos frères vous aiment énormément ! » dit Telian.

Les deux filles levèrent la tête, l'air étonné.

« Vous voulez partir comme ça, sans même leur avoir dit au revoir ? »

Une nouvelle traction des chaînes fit gémir Telian. Elle allait lâcher, rien à faire !

« Ils ne sont… pas fâchés ? » dit Morah.

Telian rouvrit les yeux. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

« Tu crois… qu'ils ne nous en veulent pas ? » dit Amine.

Telian sourit.

« Tout ira bien. Ils sont vos frères, et ils le seront toujours. »

Morah et Amine fondirent en larmes.

« Vous ne voulez pas les revoir ? » dit Telian.

« Si… si, j'ai envie ! » dit Amine à travers ses larmes.

« Je veux… je veux leur demander pardon ! » sanglota Morah.

Les chaînes cédèrent, les deux filles bondirent en avant. La lumière disparut, le chant s'éteignit.

XxXxXxXxX

L'aube se levait sur Wutaï, lorsque Yakino télétransporta Kadaj et ses frères sur le plateau de la montagne, face à la porte du laboratoire. Senki et Frongeon étaient du voyage.

Les trois compagnons choisirent de ne pas suivre les argentés dans le laboratoire. Ces derniers traversèrent le hall d'entrée.

Tout était en ruines. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, le comptoir en miettes, les restes d'un téléphone calciné gisait au sol. Et devant eux se trouvait l'ascenseur, détruit lui aussi. Cet ascenseur qui donnait accès aux salles où les trois jeunes hommes avaient vécu un enfer… L'endroit où étaient mortes leurs deux sœurs.

Kadaj tomba à genoux devant l'ouverture. De tous, il se sentait le plus coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

« Petit-frère ? »

Cette voix… Le jeune homme se retourna. Ses frères en firent autant. Tous trois furent bouche bée. Leurs sœurs leur faisaient face. Elles avaient changé. Leurs blessures avaient disparu, elles portaient de grandes robes blanches, aux manches longues. Avec leurs longs cheveux d'argent et leurs yeux verts étincelants, elles ressemblaient à de magnifiques esprits de la lumière.

« Amine… Morah ! » dit Kadaj, ébahi.

Amine se pencha pour essuyer une larme qui coulait au coin de l'œil gauche de son petit-frère. Morah sourit derrière elle. Les deux jeunes filles serrèrent chacune leurs frères dans leurs bras. D'abord étonnés, ils finirent par leur rendre leur étreinte.

Lorsque chacune eut embrassé les trois jeunes hommes, elles reculèrent.

« Pardonnez-nous », dit Amine.

Ils ne purent répondre qu'en prononçant leur nom. Souriantes, les deux filles reculèrent.

« Maintenant, nous devons y aller », dit Morah.

Leurs corps disparurent doucement. Kadaj eut un sourire triste. Bien sûr, elles étaient mortes… Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mieux.

Dehors, Telian les attendait avec ses amis.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien », dit la jeune fille.

« Bon dieu ! dit Senki. T'as pris de sacrés risques, n'empêche ! T'as failli aller en enfer avec ces deux poltergeizt ! »

Telian tiqua sur ce mot. Ces filles étaient-elles vraiment des esprits frappeurs ? Des fantômes malveillants ?

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo sortirent du laboratoire. Un étrange sourire régnait sur leurs lèvres, leurs visages étaient sereins.

« Petite-sœur Telian ! » dit une voix.

Telian se retourna, et vit Morah et Amine qui flottaient dans l'air, devant elle.

« On voulait te remercier avant de partir », dit Amine.

« Oui, merci pour tout ! » dit Morah.

« _Amine ? Morah ?_ »

Les deux filles sursautèrent. Une voix de femme avait retenti dans l'air. Ce n'était pas celle de Telian, ni même Jenova. Elles se retournèrent et eurent un choc. Lorsqu'elle vit celle qui avait parlé, Telian fut prise de court, elle aussi.

Une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe rose, leur souriait.

« _Je savais que Telian viendrait vous chercher, alors je suis venue exprès vous chercher. Venez, je vais vous guider._ »

« Aéris… » murmura Telian, émue.

Amine et Morah tendirent la main, prenant celles qu'Aéris leur tendait. Ensemble, elles montèrent vers le ciel, tandis qu'un chant résonnait. Il était tour à tour délicat et joyeux et puissant : le chant de la Rivière de la Vie.

_Morah… Amine… Au fond, vous n'étiez pas des esprits mauvais. Vous n'étiez que deux filles qui aimaient très fort leurs trois frères ! _pensa Telian.

XxXxXxXxX

Caché derrière un rocher, Vincent regarda toute la scène. L'arrivée de cette mystérieuse femme wutaïenne, ce garçon roux, ce gobelin et… le gang de Kadaj ! Puis la sortie de Telian du laboratoire. Mais il ne vit pas les fantômes, et il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il vit Telian regarder le ciel en souriant, l'air émue et attendrie.

Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : lorsque tous partiraient, il irait au _7th Heaven_ prévenir Cloud et les autres.

Bientôt, le combat reprendrait.

Toutefois, il fut surpris lorsqu'il les vit tous plonger à l'intérieur d'un chapeau et disparaître ! Il s'approcha et tripota le galurin, mais il ne trouva rien. Il le mit sur sa tête, et il ne se passa rien.

Un peu perplexe, il prit le chemin d'Edge et commença à composer le numéro de chacun de ses amis sur son PHS.

« Allô, Cloud ? C'est Vincent… »

XxXxXxXxX

_Aaaaah ! J'adore quand ça finit bien. _

_Pour le chant d'Hadès, j'ai mis du temps. Je voulais vraiment trouver quelque chose qui soit spécial, convaincant et que le lecteur ressentirait en lisant. Ça va, j'espère ? Pas trop lourdingue ? _

_Que dire de plus ? Hum, voilà la suite ! _


	5. De nouveaux départs

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 5 :**

**De nouveaux départs**

_Elena était seule. Toute seule. _

_Cette impression de solitude glacée, elle ne l'avait encore jamais ressentie. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle était une Turk, que diable ! Mais c'était si intense… Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ? Elle avait peur. _

_Elle se sentait vulnérable face aux ténèbres. Elena courut, courut jusqu'à en perdre la tête. _

_« Tseng… »_

_La terreur et les larmes remontèrent dans sa gorge. Elle secoua la tête et ravala son chagrin. Elle était enfermée dans ce cauchemar. Elena sentit soudain ses propres larmes réchauffer ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et fonça désespérément. Tseng n'était plus qu'un cadavre gisant dans une mare de sang près de la rivière, au bord de la Maison Coquillage. _

_Elena savait que si elle restait là à supporter passivement la sourde menace qui planait sur elle, elle deviendrait folle. _

_Au bout d'un long moment, elle l'aperçut. Kadaj. Il marchait au loin. Elena avait cru qu'il la poursuivait par-derrière avec ses frères. Cette rencontre la pétrifia. Elle resta un instant sans bouger. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle avait perdu de vue ses collègues Rude et Reno dans le Cratère Nord, elle avait fui blessée, traînée par Tseng jusqu'à la Cité Perdue. Là, le trio les avait rattrapés puis ces trois argentés avaient réussi à vaincre Tseng. Jusqu'au bout, le Turk s'était battu pour la protéger. _

_Elena en avait profité pour s'enfuir, mais elle l'avait surtout fait parce que Tseng le lui ordonnait. Puis elle était revenue après une longue heure d'attente toute seule dans un coin de la forêt. Elle avait trouvé son supérieur à moitié mort, Yazoo et Loz le regardant avec un sourire cruel et triomphant. Puis ils avaient aperçu la jeune femme. _

_À présent, la fuite reprenait. Elena avait mal, elle perdait du sang à sa jambe à cause d'une balle tirée par Yazoo. Mais elle courrait. Mais là, elle le savait, c'était la fin. Kadaj l'avait rattrapée. _

_« Où est Mère ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler. Le mouvement et la douleur furent immédiats. Elena sentit la lame froide de Souba s'enfoncer dans son ventre avec une rapidité et une violence inouïes. Elle sentit son sang jaillir de la plaie ouverte, et elle cracha un flot de sang noir. _

Elena se réveilla et se surprit à porter la main à son ventre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Des mèches blondes collaient à son front ruisselant de sueur.

Ce cauchemar… Elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs nuits de suite. Pourquoi le refaisait-elle une fois encore ? Cela n'aurait donc jamais de fin ? Kadaj et ses frères étaient morts, après tout !

Mais elle avait des doutes, et Tseng les partageait. Lui aussi avait souffert. Quand ils étaient allés au Cratère Nord récupérer la tête de Jenova, ils n'avaient pas pu s'échapper. Ils avaient vite donné la boîte à Reno dans l'hélicoptère, puis ils étaient restés pour retarder l'ennemi. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'Elena avait été blessée à la jambe, Tseng n'avait pas pu l'abandonner.

Ils avaient été capturés puis torturés par les trois esprits de Sephiroth. Heureusement, lorsque les deux Turks avaient été laissés pour morts près d'Ajit, Vincent les avait trouvés puis soignés. Ils avaient pu rejoindre Edge à temps pour sauver le président d'une chute mortelle.

Depuis que toute cette histoire était finie, Elena et Tseng s'efforçaient de reprendre la vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais… ils n'y arrivaient pas. Pourquoi ?

Elena n'y comprenait rien. Elle était une Turk, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait capturer puis torturer par un ennemi ! Les Turks étaient formés pour résister à ce genre de choses.

Mais Elena était aussi une femme, un être humain. Elle pouvait masquer sa douleur, mais pas l'effacer seule.

La jeune femme partit à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, puis retourna dans son lit. Elle finit par se rendormir.

Dans la chambre à côté, Tseng l'avait entendue crier, puis se lever pour finalement retourner au lit. Sans bruit, le jeune homme entra dans l'autre chambre.

Elena était allongée sur le lit, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit noire. En la voyant, Tseng eut un pincement au cœur. Même dans son sommeil, la jeune femme avait l'air triste et tourmentée. Il se dit que c'était de sa faute. Il avait voulu la sauver au Cratère Nord, mais il n'avait rien pu faire, il avait échoué !

Dépité, il retourna dans sa propre chambre. Caché dans l'ombre du couloir, Reno le regarda rentrer. En d'autres temps, il serait sorti de sa cachette pour taquiner Tseng et crier qu'il avait voulu passer la nuit avec Elena. Mais Reno était quelqu'un qui tenait à son boulot et ses collègues, malgré tout. Et le comportement froid, distant et tourmenté d'Elena et Tseng l'affectait. D'habitude, quand Reno faisait le pitre, Elena lui tapait dessus avec l'air énervé.

Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle se montrait apathique face à ses pitreries. Elle affichait sans cesse un regard froid et ne disait rien, sauf au président, puisque qu'il était son patron. Déjà que Rude n'était pas très bavard ! Tseng, lui, était toujours sérieux, mais là… c'était pire, il avait l'air mort. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir perdu le goût de vivre, ils se forçaient à rester en vie juste parce qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

XxXxXxXxX

Lorsque vint le lundi de la nouvelle semaine, le professeur Sato afficha la liste d'élèves qui monteraient sur le navire et accosteraient sur le continent de Midgar pour tenter de vivre une journée normale parmi les humains.

Toute excitée, Telian courut au port. Elle faisait partie des élèves sélectionnés. Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz étaient du voyage. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu leurs sœurs une ultime fois, il y a six jours, ils faisaient bien moins de cauchemars, il leur arrivait de dormir paisiblement certaines nuits !

Pleine d'entrain, Telian monta sur le pont. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là, occupés à discuter. Comme elle, ils étaient nerveux.

Yazoo et Kadaj firent signe à la jeune fille. Elle les rejoignit. Ils avaient l'air soucieux, bizarrement. Ils lui montrèrent du doigt ce qui les gênait.

Un des élèves, un gros type très grand, se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux, et il avait l'air fort gêné. Quelque chose s'accrochait à lui, une chose vêtue de noir, avec une touffe de cheveux roux : Senki. Il se tenait fermement au grand homme et tremblait.

Telian émit un profond soupir. Avoir peur de l'eau comme ça, c'était vraiment pas croyable !

« Dire qu'il vient à peine d'embarquer, on a même pas levé l'ancre ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui ! » dirent Kadaj et Yazoo, aussi perplexes qu'elle.

« FERMEZ-LA ! beugla le rouquin. Je suis né dans les montagnes et j'y ai vécu toutes ma vie, je suis un montagnard, pas un marin ! Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? »

Puis il ajouta, avec un sourire cruel : « Moi, au moins, ma famille n'a pas fini en enfer sous forme d'esprits mauvais ! »

Kadaj parut furieux.

« Sache que nos sœurs n'ont pas fini en enfer, au bout du compte ! »

Senki lui tira la langue.

« Et moi, je dis que si ! Elles y sont allées, si, si ! »

Kadaj retrouva son sourire diabolique. Il fonça sur Senki, réussit à le détacher du gros élève, le souleva à bout de bras et courut vers le bord du bateau.

« CHAUD DEVANT ! » cria-t-il avec un grand sourire farceur.

« AAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOOOOON ! NE FAIS PAS L'IDIOOOOOOOOOOOT ! » hurla Senki.

La voix de Loz retentit, les rappelant à l'ordre.

« Vous feriez mieux de nous aider un peu ! »

Kadaj et Senki parurent gênés. Aider qui ? Parce que Loz portait pratiquement tous les bagages de tous les élèves en pile dans ses bras. Les valises montaient jusqu'au sommet du plus grand mât du bateau !

Loz poussa un soupir : « Je me sens un peu faible, ces temps-ci. »

Kadaj posa Senki au sol et le prit par le col de sa veste.

« Mes sœurs n'ont pas fini en enfer ! »

« Moi je dis que si, cause toujours ! »

Ils se mirent à se bagarrer, ignorant les regards critiques des professeurs et ceux amusés des élèves. Telian haussa des épaules. Au fond, quand ces deux-là se bagarraient, c'était le signe que tout allait bien. Yazoo regardait la scène aussi en souriant, il pensait à peu près le même genre de choses.

Bientôt, on largua les amarres, le navire prit la mer. Les professeurs et les élèves de l'école restés sur la berge de l'île leur firent de grands signes, jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit bien loin.

XxXxXxXxX

« Voilà, vous savez tout », dit Vincent.

Suite à tous ses coups de fil, les membres d'Avalanche s'étaient réunis au _7__th__ Heaven_. Chacun avait réagi à sa façon, en entendant la nouvelle comme quoi Telian et le gang de Kadaj étaient toujours en vie : Cloud avait l'air mécontent, Tifa paraissait inquiète, Barret grommelait, Cid tirait beaucoup de bouffées de sa cigarette pour essayer de se calmer, Youfie tournait en rond avec l'air irrité, Cait Sith la regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a le tournis et Nanaki demeurait impassible.

« Mais comment ont-ils pu survivre à la pluie, bon sang ? » dit Barret.

« Telian, sans doute. Elle est liée au pouvoir d'Aéris, ne l'oubliez pas », dit Nanaki.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Je croyais qu'elle était notre amie ! » dit Tifa.

« Mais sa copine Gillian a fini Turk, ne l'oublie pas », dit Cloud.

« Vincent, tu disais que Telian avait l'air de regarder dans le vide à un moment, dit Nanaki. Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans les ruines de ce labo, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu la suivre. Une espèce de champ de force m'a repoussé. »

Le félin secoua la tête.

« C'est étrange… Je me demande si cela a un lien avec sa nature de Tabhaisaver… »

« Tabhai… quoi ? C'est quoi, ce truc, c'est contagieux ? » dit Cid.

« Tabhaisaver ! C'est le nom que l'on donne aux êtres que la planète invoque pour protéger les Cetras. »

« C'est vrai, je me souviens, Aéris et elle semblaient très liées ! » ajouta Tifa.

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! dit Barret. Pourquoi une personne chargée de protéger les Cetras aiderait-elle des esprits de Sephiroth ! »

Personne ne put répondre à cette question.

« Bon ! Si Kadaj et ses frères sont en vie, ils doivent manigancer quelque chose ! Alors on va s'occuper d'eux », dit Cloud.

« Génial ! Où on va ? » dit Youfie.

« On va déjà chercher quelques indices dans les ruines de ce labo », dit Cloud.

« Compris ! Tous à bord et cap sur Wutaï ! » dit Cid, sortant le premier du bar.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Finalement, le voyage en bateau se passa sans problèmes. Senki se plaignit d'avoir le mal de mer, mais à part ça, tout se passa bien.

Le bateau accosta bientôt sur la berge des grandes plaines herbeuses. Le petit groupe d'élèves mené par Yakino prit le chemin de Kalm. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la ferme de Chocobos.

Telian courut à la barrière de l'enclos regarder les volatiles, suivie bientôt par les autres élèves. La jeune fille avait oublié combien les Chocobos étaient mignons ! Senki préféra rester en retrait. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir de ces bestioles. Après tout, il y avait deux ans de cela, il s'était bagarré avec un Chocobo pour une histoire de légumes.

Soudain, des cris retentirent. Un Chocobo jaune fonçait vers le groupe, l'air affolé. Un enfant était agrippé à son dos et pleurait.

« Ce gamin va se faire renverser ! » cria un élève.

Kadaj bondit sans hésiter, il attrapa l'enfant au vol et atterrit souplement au sol avec lui dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, tu es sauvé ! » dit-il.

Tout le monde hurla : « KADAJ ! »

Curieux, le jeune homme se tourna vers eux. Qu'avaient-ils à crier son nom ? Quand il comprit : le Chocobo se tenait devant lui, il dressait ses pattes… et il lui donna de méchants coups de patte, tant il avait peur.

Kadaj se plaqua au sol, avec l'enfant sous lui. Un éleveur accourut et attrapa le Chocobo par sa laisse, pour le faire reculer.

« Kadaj… tu es toujours vivant ? » dit Telian.

L'enfant se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et le regarda.

« Monsieur… est-ce que ça va ? » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Kadaj sourit, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace de douleur.

« Ça va, ça va », dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

L'éleveur l'aida à se redresser.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé mon petit Billy ! Comment puis-je vous remercier ? »

« 200 gils ! » cria Senki.

Telian lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Eh bien, ça nous aiderait si vous pouviez nous héberger pour la nuit », dit Yakino.

« Ah ! Je vois, vous êtes des voyageurs ! Eh bien, pas de problème ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Erwan. Mais je regrette, je n'ai pas beaucoup de place chez moi, vous devrez dormir dans la grange. »

« Pas de problème, merci beaucoup ! » dit Telian.

Le fermier considéra le groupe. Ils avaient l'air bizarre, tout de même. Une jeune femme wutaïenne très belle, une jeune fille brune, trois hommes assez jeunes aux cheveux argentés, un rouquin, quelques autres adolescents… Il y avait même un gobelin !

Mais tous affichaient un air sympathique, ils ne dégageaient rien de bien menaçant… Et l'un d'eux avait sauvé son fils, il n'allait pas se montrer ingrat, tout de même !

Tous reçurent un repas dans la maison du fermier, puis lorsque vint le soir, ils allèrent s'installer dans la grange. Quelques-uns s'amusaient à fourrager dans le foin et faire des roulades, tandis que les Chocobos chantaient dans leurs étables respectives. Telian sortit prendre l'air.

Elle vit Senki et Frongeon assis près de l'enclos.

« Où est Kadaj ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Il doit être parti jouer avec ce sale morveux ! » dit Senki, l'air boudeur.

Telian s'approcha du gobelin.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Senki ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Quand Senki a voulu jouer avec le petit garçon, celui-ci s'est mis à pleurer en disant qu'il avait une tête affreuse », dit Frongeon.

« Oh ! Oh ! » comprit Telian.

« QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A D'HORRIBLE, MA TÊTE ! » explosa Senki, en faisant une grimace de fureur.

« Du calme, du calme ! » dit Frongeon en faisant un geste apaisant de la main.

Telian pouffa de rire. Puis elle prit la direction du petit bois près de la ferme. Elle aperçut bientôt Kadaj. Il se tenait face à un Chocobo sur lequel le petit garçon était monté. Le jeune homme tenait la laisse.

« Allons, du calme ! Si tu as peur, ta monture le sentira et tu seras renversé », dit Kadaj.

« Mais… »

« Un peu de cran, voyons ! Ou tu veux que tout le monde se moque de toi, quand on saura que tu ne sais pas monter ? »

« Non, pas question ! J'y arriverai ! » dit l'enfant avec l'air déterminé.

« C'est bien, continue comme ça ! »

Devant cette scène, Telian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce visage au jeune homme. Kadaj faisait avancer le Chocobo au pas, sans lâcher la longe, pour que l'enfant commence par trouver un équilibre constant sur sa monture.

Après un moment, la jeune fille s'éloigna en silence et pénétra dans le petit bois, attirée par la mélodie d'un ruisseau. Elle entendait la chanson du vent dans les arbres. La nuit était fraîche, mais pas froide. Il ne lui arriverait rien, elle connaissait la solitude et avait appris à l'apprécier. Pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, elle ne pensa à rien. Elle laissa son esprit se mêler au calme de la nature. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette délicieuse sensation de bien-être. Le silence de la nuit l'emportait loin de tous ses problèmes, elle n'avait même plus la notion du temps.

Elle arriva bientôt en vue des marais. La jeune fille eut un frisson en voyant cet endroit. Il était réputé pour les serpents géants qui le hantaient. Telian rebroussa chemin. Elle ignorait que dans l'ombre des roseaux, une créature l'avait aperçue. Une fois de retour, la jeune fille entra dans la grange. Les élèves étaient déjà tous allongés dans la paille. La jeune fille les rejoignit et se trouva une petite place au chaud pour s'endormir.


	6. L'esprit des marais

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 6 :**

**L'esprit des marais**

Yazoo dormait, comme tout le monde, quand il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Son instinct lui ordonna de se réveiller, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il vit tout le monde autour de lui, endormi dans la paille. On n'entendait que leur souffle régulier, puis…

Un chant semblable à l'eau mêlé au crépitement du feu résonna. Une odeur de moisi, de chair pourrie et de vase plus forte encore que celle d'un bourbier emplit l'air.

Se retournant, Yazoo aperçut un être d'une horreur sans nom, digne de monter sur le trône du royaume des cauchemars : grand comme un adulte, voûté, les jambes arquées comme celles d'un vieillard, la peau de son visage était affreuse, on aurait dit la vessie d'un porc séchée, des veinules humaines étaient visibles dessus. La peau grise et tannée comme un vieux sac de pommes de terre, son corps était couvert de longs poils gris et sales, emmêlés d'algues et de moisissures. Mais le pire, c'était le visage qui n'avait rien qu'une bouche. Le monstre avait deux yeux verts étincelant dans ses genoux.

Yazoo réfléchit. Ne pas bouger, c'était le mieux à faire pour l'instant. Mais d'où diable sortait cette… chose ? Il glissa lentement la main vers l'étui où se trouvait sa gunblade.

Mais soudain, Telian ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait entendu le bruit et senti l'odeur, elle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle tourna la tête et voulut crier quand elle vit le monstre, mais Yazoo plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et chuinta. La jeune fille dut faire un effort pour ne pas crier.

Kadaj et Loz ouvrirent les yeux, réveillés par la même odeur. Ils comprirent tout de suite et ne bougèrent pas. Lentement, ils portèrent la main à leurs propres armes.

La monstruosité se tenait debout devant l'entrée de la grange. Bizarrement, les chocobos et les autres élèves n'avaient pas réagi. Ils devaient dormir trop profondément.

Mais soudain, un élève ouvrit les yeux. En voyant le monstre, il hurla de peur. Tout le monde se réveilla, même les Chocobos. Les cris de peur qui s'en suivirent affolèrent le monstre.

Une atroce bousculade sema la panique. Bondissant au-dessus du tumulte, Kadaj fonça sur le monstre. La créature vieille et rabougrie l'esquiva avec une rapidité étonnante.

Yazoo et Loz dégainèrent leurs gunblades et tirèrent sur la créature. Leurs balles fendirent sa chevelure. Il était si maigre et velu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à bien viser !

« Mais c'est… le Munuane ! » dit Yakino, surprise.

« Le quoi ? » dit un élève.

« L'esprit des Marais ! »

« Pourquoi a-t-il quitté son refuge, après tous ces siècles ? » dit Frongeon.

Senki haussa des épaules.

« On s'en fout ! Ce n'est qu'un horrible monstre à éliminer ! »

« Sois prudent, Senki ! » cria le petit gobelin.

Le rouquin bondit en avant et leva la main, préparant une attaque avec une matéria de feu. Il tira sur la créature, mais elle évita la boule de feu et lui donna un puissant coup de son bras, le propulsant contre le mur de la grange.

« Imprudent, comme toujours ! » soupira Yakino.

« Bon, on y va ! » dit Telian, courant déjà pour porter secours aux autres, son arc à la main.

« Ouais ! Moi aussi ! » dit Frongeon.

Mais il s'arrêta et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Aaaaah ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit gobelin ! »

Kadaj arma la matéria foudre à son bras et lança des éclairs. La créature bondit en arrière. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas la foudre. Telian tira une flèche et parvint à couper son bras gauche.

Furieux, le monstre se tourna vers elle. Une part de sa chevelure s'anima et se tendit vers elle, comme une tentacule. Elle l'attrapa au genou et la souleva en l'air.

Kadaj bondit et coupa les cheveux d'un coup de sabre. Il atterrit au sol et rattrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le monstre ouvrit la bouche, déversant un flot de poison.

« Toi, attends un peu ! » dit Senki.

Il esquiva le flot de poison et tenta une nouvelle attaque de feu, mais il reçut une tentacule de cheveux grisâtres dans la figure, et tomba en arrière. Frongeon courut près de lui.

« Tu n'as rien, Senki ? »

« Merde ! Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans le bain ! »

« Quand Telian est en danger, Senki est trop affolé pour réussir quoi que ce soit ! » gémit le gobelin.

Senki attrapa Frongeon par les oreilles et se mit à tirer dessus.

« Répète un peu pour voir, avorton ! »

Ignorant leur dispute, Telian s'approcha des autres combattants. Loz et Yazoo continuaient de tirer, mais leurs balles semblaient amorties par les algues qui couvraient le monstre.

« Essayez de toucher l'œil droit, c'est son point faible ! » dit la jeune fille.

Les deux hommes visèrent l'endroit indiqué. Comme s'il avait compris, le Munuane couvrit sa jambe de ses cheveux.

Telian plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait voir au travers. La jeune fille arma une flèche à son arc, visa… et tira ! La flèche se planta dans l'imposante chevelure sale et la réduisit en cendres.

Yazoo visa à son tour… et tira sa dernière balle ! L'œil droit du monstre explosa. La créature hurla de douleur et s'enfuit, retournant dans les marais.

Tout le monde fit silence, soulagé par la victoire. Les élèves sortirent de leurs cachettes dans la paille et vinrent accueillir les gagnants. L'éleveur de Chocobos accourut avec une bougie à la main.

« J'ai entendu du bruit ! Que s'est-il passé ? Mais… c'est quoi cette odeur ? Vous êtes blessés ? »

En effet, Senki avait le corps couvert d'égratignures, le pantalon de Telian était déchiré au genou, les gunblades de Loz et Yazoo fumaient, le sabre de Kadaj était sale… et une flaque de poison était visible sur le sol de la grange, par terre.

« Rien, un monstre a essayé de nous attaquer, mais nous avons réussi à le vaincre », dit Yakino.

Le fermier acquiesça, un peu choqué tout de même. Il alla chercher son matériel de médecine chez lui et aida Yakino à soigner Senki et Telian.

Une fois seuls et les élèves rendormis, Telian et ses compagnons se regroupèrent dans un coin de la grange.

« Telian, comment tu savais que l'œil droit était son point faible ? » dit Kadaj.

« Par un conte de ma grand-mère. Elle m'avait parlé du Munuane, il y a longtemps », dit la jeune fille.

Elle avait écouté cette légende quand elle était sur Terre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce monstre existerait ici, sur Gaïa. Sa grand-mère, Roxane Riddle… la jeune fille avait souvent pensé à elle, depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, deux ans plus tôt. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître les pouvoirs secrets de Telian. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé des Tabhaisavers, mais elle lui avait donné son médaillon, un cristal prisonnier de la queue d'un dragon argenté. Elle lui avait dit que ce cristal était dans sa famille depuis des générations, et qu'il offrait un certain contrôle sur les pouvoirs de l'esprit.

Telian se demanda un instant si sa grand-mère n'était pas une Tabhaisaver, et si elle était venue sur Gaïa, autrefois.

« Bon, on se rendort, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. On partira au lever du soleil », trancha Yakino d'un ton ferme.

Le lendemain matin, Telian et ses compagnons se levèrent de bonne heure. Au moment de partir, l'éleveur de Chocobos vint leur dire au revoir, et les remercia d'avoir chassé le monstre. Il avait sauvé ses Chocobos, du même coup !

« Monsieur ! » cria une voix d'enfant.

Sentant que quelque chose tirait sur ses vêtements, Kadaj baissa les yeux et vit le petit garçon qu'il avait sauvé.

« Un jour, j'arriverai à monter un Chocobo tout seul ! Et alors, je pourrai partir en promenade avec vous ! » dit-il.

Kadaj fourragea dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Bien ! En attendant ce moment, fais attention à toi ! »

L'enfant lui sourit. Il se tourna vers Senki et tous deux parurent avoir un choc. Avec courage, l'enfant lui fit signe de la main.

« Au revoir, monsieur à la tête affreuse ! »

Senki se força à lui renvoyer son salut avec un sourire gêné.

_Sale petit morveux ! _pensa-t-il.

Caché dans les buissons, un être malveillant observait le groupe. Il avait senti le Munuane revenir la nuit, mais affaibli. Quelqu'un avait réussi à trouver son point faible et le blesser !

Dire qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour éveiller l'esprit des marais, et cela n'avait servi à rien ! Sa première attaque contre les humains avait été un véritable fiasco.

Néanmoins, l'étranger avait tenu à voir lui-même le visage des vainqueurs. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention : Telian.

_Cette fille, on dirait… Roxane ? Non, impossible ! Roxane est morte il y a plus de trente ans ! _

Une fois tous prêts, Telian et ses amis prirent la route de Kalm. L'éleveur et son fils leur firent de grands gestes d'adieu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de leur champ de vision.

XxXxXxXxX

À bord du vaisseau, Cloud fulminait. Le groupe revenait de Wutaï bredouille. Personne n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un argenté là-bas, personne n'avait affirmé voir un quelconque membre du gang de Kadaj ni même une jeune fille brune.

Que faire, à présent ? Ils n'avaient aucune piste, rien ! Soudain, Cait Sith s'anima.

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de la ferme de Chocobos près de Kalm ! Il paraît qu'un monstre des marais très étrange s'est manifesté là-bas ! »

Cloud ordonna sèchement Cid de se presser pour y aller, lequel lui répondit par une flopée de jurons que son vaisseau était rapide mais que ce n'était pas une fusée, #$¤§£¤ !

Une fois arrivés à la ferme, tout le groupe fut accueilli par l'éleveur.

« Hey ! Salut, Cloud, ça faisait un bail ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il est vrai qu'il y avait deux ans, l'éleveur l'avait aidé à attraper des Chocobos, pour que lui et ses amis puissent traverser les marais, dans leur quête pour vaincre Sephiroth.

Tifa et Youfie coururent à l'enclos regarder les chocobos, qu'elles trouvaient toujours très craquants.

« Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Il paraît que t'as eu des ennuis avec un monstre ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Ah, ça ! Oui, mais des voyageurs m'ont donné un coup de main. »

« Des voyageurs ? »

« Oui, un groupe de jeunes, accompagnés d'une femme de Wutaï et même d'un gobelin. Ils semblaient tous s'y connaître en matière de combat. L'un d'eux a même sauvé mon fils ! »

« Il s'appelait Kadaj ! » dit le petit garçon près de lui, tout content.

Cloud ouvrit des yeux ronds. Kadaj… sauver un enfant ! Non, impossible !

« Et qui étaient les autres ? Tu pourrais les décrire ? » dit Barret.

L'éleveur parut surpris.

« Vous faites tous de drôles de têtes depuis que mon fils a dit ce nom ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« S'il te plaît, dis-nous, c'est important ! » insista Cloud.

L'éleveur leur raconta tout : la description de chacun des voyageurs, leur nom, la nuit passée dans la grange, puis le combat contre le monstre et leur départ pour Kalm.

« Génial ! On sait enfin où ils vont ! Allez, Shera, chauffe les machines, on fonce à Kalm ! » dit Cid, se dirigeant déjà vers le vaisseau.

« Cloud… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'éleveur.

« Ces types sont dangereux, il faut qu'on les arrête », dit le jeune homme.

L'enfant courut près de Cloud et attrapa un pan de son pantalon.

« C'est pas vrai ! Kadaj était gentil ! Il m'a même appris comment monter un Chocobo ! »

« Cloud… je suis ton ami, dit l'éleveur. Mais j'avoue que là, j'ai un doute. Telian et ses amis avaient vraiment l'air sympathique. J'ai discuté un peu avec Yakino moi-même, elle avait l'air d'une femme très sage. »

Cloud haussa des épaules. Il avait passé plus de temps, ou plutôt de _mauvais_ temps avec le gang de Kadaj que l'éleveur, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Loz avait laissé Tifa mourante dans l'église, il avait enlevé Marlène, et lui et ses frères avaient torturé Tseng et Elena, ils avaient enlevé tous les enfants malades et attaqué la population d'Edge, sans parler du retour de Sephiroth !

Non, il ne pouvait les laisser en vie et continuer d'agir ! Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, une fois à Kalm.

Serrant le manche de son épée dans son dos, il prit le chemin du vaisseau, suivi par ses compagnons.

XxXxXxXxX

En vérité, Telian et les autres n'étaient pas allés à Kalm. Une fois suffisamment loin de la ferme de Chocobos, Yakino décida qu'ils retourneraient au navire, ce qu'ils firent après quelques cris de déception. Ils rentraient à l'école, ce premier essai avait été suffisant, il fallait changer de tactique après ça.

Tout le monde repartit donc sur la berge du continent, de l'autre côté des plaines herbeuses. Et là, ils remontèrent sur le navire et retournèrent sur l'île. Rien de fâcheux ne se reproduisit sur le chemin du retour, sinon les protestations de Senki, le rouquin n'étant pas pressé du tout de remonter sur ce « bateau de malheur ».

Loz dut l'assommer puis le porter sur son dos pour qu'il cesse d'embêter tout le monde avec ses plaintes et sa maudite peur de l'océan.

En même temps, tout le monde fut soulagé de regagner l'Île des Tabhaisavers. L'école leur avait manqué. C'était leur maison, après tout !

Sitôt débarqués, ils furent accueillis par les élèves qui, très excités, leur posèrent des questions sur leur voyage.

Yakino se détacha de la foule et alla dans la bibliothèque rejoindre son grand-père et les professeurs Jacks et Biggles. Là, elle leur raconta le voyage et surtout, l'attaque du Munuane.

« Seule une puissance particulièrement maléfique peut avoir réveillé le gardien des marais », dit le professeur Sato, à la fin de son récit.

« Vous croyez que cela aurait un rapport avec Telian ? » dit Biggles, inquiet.

Yakino fit la moue. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas ça. Mais surtout, la jeune femme était déçue. Ils n'avaient pas pu entrer en contact avec les humains et tenter de passer une journée ordinaire, comme de simples humains.

Et puis, Yakino se doutait que le combat contre le monstre ne tarderait pas à être connu de plusieurs autres personnes. Beaucoup de gens passaient par les fermes de Chocobos, et l'éleveur n'était pas du genre discret !

La jeune femme espérait de tout son cœur que ce combat contre un monstre serait le dernier. Elle désirait la paix, et elle la souhaitait plus encore pour Telian et ses amis.

« Laissons-la tranquille, pour le moment. On verra pour la suite », dit-elle.

Le professeur Sato sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Yakino ? »

« Mmmm ? Oh, rien. C'est juste que… je me demande juste pourquoi je suis encore ici, à œuvre sur cette planète. Après tout, j'ai achevé mon devoir de Tabhaisaver il y a bien longtemps, j'ai reçu la permission des dieux pour rentrer sur Terre et pourtant… je suis encore là. Je me demande pourquoi. »

Le vieil homme asiatique sourit.

« Telian t'a changée, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrête, grand-père ! Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une enfant ! »

« Bah ! Tu seras toujours ma petite-fille chérie, tu sais ? » dit-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Yakino se tendit, gênée. Puis elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son grand-père.

« Oui… et ni toi ni moi n'aurons droit à une mort paisible, je suppose », dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Ça… je crois que notre nature nous en empêche », dit le vieil homme en levant les yeux vers le ciel, à travers la fenêtre.

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Yakino inclina la tête en signe d'accord.


	7. Lorsqu'on affronte le passé

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Lorsqu'on affronte le passé…**

Telian s'appuya contre la pierre dressée, et regarda vers le bas. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, le ciel avait une belle teinte rouge. Les nuages prenaient une couleur violet sombre.

De là où elle était, la jeune fille pouvait voir une grande source d'eau jaillir de la roche sous ses pieds, et s'enfoncer dans un lac qui formait une rivière parcourant toute l'île avant de plonger dans la mer.

« La source est là », cria-t-elle.

Puis elle s'adossa à la colonne polie par le vent pour attendre. La pierre blanche était glaciale, plus que l'air ambiant. La jeune fille frissonna, et se détacha de la pierre pour regarder autour d'elle.

Les pierres dressées formaient un cercle au sommet de la falaise ouest de l'Île des Tabhaisavers. L'école se trouvait au sud-est. La jeune fille avait décidé d'escalader cette colline avec ses amis.

Souples et légers Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo la rejoignirent sans difficulté vers le bord de la colline. Senki suivait avec un peu plus de prudence, s'avançant avec précaution à travers les ronces et une végétation qui lui arrivait à la taille. Frongeon sautilla de rocher en rocher jusqu'à se retrouver sur l'épaule de Telian.

Les six compagnons regardèrent un moment la source, puis ils suivirent la rivière des yeux et leur regard se perdit dans l'océan.

Telian se souvint que lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que la mer était la mère des montagnes, et que toute terre était née de la mer et y retournerait un jour.

D'autres sur Gaïa disaient que la mer était la mère des monstres et du Léviathan, le dieu serpent des mers. Les sombres profondeurs grouillaient d'êtres étranges, Telian le savait. Mais pour elle, l'océan était une chose merveilleuse, source de mystères et de merveilles, présente sur Gaïa comme sur Terre.

Réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient là depuis un moment, Telian interrogea les autres du regard. Devaient-ils continuer leur escalade ou rebrousser chemin ? Elle se pencha vers le chemin sur sa gauche, fit quelques pas et sentit les petits cailloux sous ses pieds la faire glisser. Elle se raccrocha de justesse à un rocher. Il était instable, il bougeait à la moindre pression sous ses mains.

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains puissantes se glisser sous ses bras et la soulever pour la reposer à l'endroit précédent. Loz venait de la ramener, avec l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Évite ça, dit Kadaj. Même nous, on trouve cette partie de la falaise dangereuse à escalader. »

Telian acquiesça. Ils choisirent de s'assoire pour regarder le soleil couchant, avant de rentrer à l'école pour le dîner.

XxXxXxXxX

Seul debout devant la cascade sur l'une des falaises de Healen, Tseng réfléchissait en regardant le soleil couchant. Ses poings étaient crispés. Il avait appris la nouvelle d'Avalanche : le gang de Kadaj avait survécu.

Incroyable ! La pluie d'Aéris n'avait donc pas suffi pour les tuer. Ils étaient toujours vivants. Rien qu'à y penser, le chef des Turks sentait une sourde rage brûler en lui. Ces maudits démons !

Et ils avaient une complice, à présent : la Tabhaisaver Telian Riddle. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce nom, Tseng avait reçu l'équivalent d'un coup de poing au ventre. Telian, Gillian… Tant de souvenirs avaient remonté à la surface, d'un seul coup !

Il y avait deux ans, il avait trouvé une adolescente de quinze ans dans le cimetière des trains. Il l'avait soignée, elle était sur le point de mourir à cause d'un empoisonnement. Elle avait été agressée, mais il l'avait sauvée de justesse.

Elle s'était vite remise, mais elle avait essayé de se suicider. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait préféré ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il lui avait proposé de devenir une Turk. Et il avait bien vite compris qu'elle était différente de tous ses anciens élèves.

En seulement quatre jours, elle avait réussi tous les exercices, les tests et l'examen d'entrée avec les notes maximales ! Elle semblait détenir un potentiel hors du commun. Chose étrange, il lui était arrivé de poser des questions sur des choses qui l'entouraient, comme les matérias ou la Rivière de la Vie. Comme si elle ne connaissait rien de cette planète, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu dans ce monde ni cru à l'existence des monstres et la magie.

Mais quand Hojo avait commencé à lui injecter de la Mako, Tseng avait tout de suite noté un affaiblissement chez la jeune fille. La trahison de sa meilleure amie Telian n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Tseng l'avait surprise de nombreuses fois toute seule dans sa chambre ou ailleurs, à pleurer en regardant une photo d'elle à une fête d'anniversaire avec son amie Telian.

Parfois, l'adolescente lui avait avoué quelques pans de son existence, surtout des moments agréables passés avec Telian lorsqu'elles étaient encore amies, au collège. À croire que sa meilleure amie constituait sa seule existence.

Et finalement, quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir reçu un coup de Masamune au ventre au Temple des Anciens, Rude était venu annoncer à l'hôpital que Gillian était partie, qu'elle avait quitté le service des Turks.

Depuis, Tseng n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Il en avait déduit qu'elle était morte.

Apparemment, le passé n'avait pas fini de le hanter, pas plus que les autres.

XxXxXxXxX

_Rude tomba sur le sol, près de son ami Reno. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, toute son énergie avait quitté son corps. _

_Kadaj marcha tranquillement vers le fond de la pièce. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait le président Shinra, enveloppé dans sa cape blanche, assis dans son fauteuil roulant. _

_« J'ai horreur des menteurs ! » dit Kadaj. _

_« Toutes mes excuses. Cette fois-ci, je dirai la vérité. L'objet que vous recherchez est tombé de l'hélicoptère quand vous nous avez attaqués. Je déplore notre maladresse. »_

_Kadaj cessa de marcher. _

_« Est-ce la vérité ? »_

_« Je le jure », dit le président. _

_« Dans ce cas, jurez-le sur leurs têtes. »_

_Il lança deux cartes au sol. C'était des cartes d'identité de Turks. Celles de Tseng et Elena. Il y avait des taches de sang dessus. _

_« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » dit le président sur un ton menaçant. _

_« Nous avons besoin du pouvoir de Mère. Le temps de la Réunion est proche. Nous avons besoin d'elle ! »_

_« La Réunion ? »_

_« Nous allons nous réunir entre frères et sœurs détenteurs des cellules de Mère, et nous allons prendre notre revanche sur cette planète ! Nous avons déjà envoyé les invitations. Tout se passe bien. Sauf qu'apparemment, quelqu'un a caché notre invité d'honneur. »_

_« Des invitations ? »_

_« Les géostigmates. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont la preuve que l'esprit de Mère se bat au cœur de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle fait tant… pour nous tous ! Et nous, on ne sait même pas où elle est ! » dit Kadaj en faisant les cent pas. _

_L'espère d'un instant, la main droite de Rufus se crispa très légèrement. _

_« Nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous ne sommes que des Incarnés, les misérables restes de l'héritage de Mère. Et tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvée pour recevoir ses cellules, on ne sera pas entier ! Les géostigmates et l'héritage, ce n'est pas assez pour réussir… une Réunion, une vraie ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas tout saisi », dit Rufus. _

_Kadaj eut un sourire méchant. _

_« Ah, vraiment ? C'est clair, pourtant ! »_

_Il marcha face à Rufus. Une fois devant lui, il se mit à genoux. La pièce devint plus sombre. Rufus sentit une terrible douleur à sa main malade, une douleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Les géostigmates le brûlaient, il avait l'impression de sentir une pulsation en elles, comme un être vivant, un parasite puissant. _

_Kadaj se redressa. Son corps changeait progressivement de forme, ses cheveux s'allongeaient, son visage vieillissait. Il se transformait en Sephiroth… _

_Enfin, cela finit par s'arrêter. Rufus ne dit rien, il était impossible de lire son expression à cause de sa cape. Ses lèvres, seul élément visible, ne semblaient pas crispées par la douleur. _

_Mais Kadaj pouvait sentir sa douleur intérieure. Il était affaibli. _

Kadaj se réveilla en sueur, terrifié, faible. Encore un cauchemar, en pleine nuit dans sa chambre… Il se rappelait très bien de tous ces détails. Il avait été très fier de blesser ainsi son ennemi. Mais il ressentait à présent un curieux malaise. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? Cet imbécile de président avait bien mérité son sort, il le haïssait !

Mais Kadaj se rappelait avoir ressenti une impression bizarre, ce jour-là. Malgré tout, ce qu'il avait fait l'avait… effrayé. Pendant quelques instants, il avait cédé sa place à un autre. Cette sensation n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti, quelques jours après, lorsqu'il avait enfin accompli la Réunion. Sephiroth lui avait volé son corps, sa vie, son âme ! Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'il avait cédé sa place ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, et il ne tenait pas à s'en rappeler.

Repenser à tout ça l'écœurait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères, qui dormaient dans leurs lits à côté du sien. Il n'avait pas envie de les réveiller.

Kadaj enfila sa tenue de combat en cuir noir, prit son Souba et sortit discrètement du dortoir.

Toutes les salles de l'école étaient fermées après le couvre-feu, mais pas la serre de combat. Il décida d'y aller pour tuer quelques monstres, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'extérieur.

La serre était vraiment étrange. Malgré la beauté de la nature luxuriante, la sensation de danger y était omniprésente.

Kadaj rencontra d'abord un Tonadu. C'était un monstre ressemblant à un oiseau, avec un bec puissant et des griffes mortelles. Ce genre de créature se rencontrait souvent dans le désert, près du village de Corel Nord.

Une fois le monstre tué, le jeune homme se sentit légèrement mieux. Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller plus avant. Il allait faire demi-tour, il retraverserait les couloirs et retournerait dormir. D'autant qu'il ferait bientôt jour, et…

« À L'AIDE ! »

Kadaj sursauta. Quelqu'un avait crié ! Une voix de femme. Le jeune homme courut vers la sortie. C'était là qu'avait retenti le cri.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la scène. Un monstre avait acculé un humain contre le mur, et lui barrait la seule sortie possible. Cette personne, c'était Lucrécia !

La malheureuse n'avait aucune arme et se tenait à genoux au sol, l'air effrayé. Kadaj secoua la tête. Mais que faisait-il là, à regarder la scène sans réagir ?

Il envoya un rayon de sa matéria foudre. La créature se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin de face, le jeune homme n'y comprit rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? On aurait dit une gigantesque courgette montée sur patte, avec trois têtes de plantes carnivores au sommet. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de monstre, auparavant. C'était à la limite du ridicule !

Kadaj regarda Lucrécia. Elle n'avait pas réagi, elle gardait la tête baissée. Inquiet, il se pencha légèrement. Elle avait les yeux fermés… elle dormait ! Il se tourna vers le monstre. La créature ouvrit une bouche au niveau de son ventre et laissa un gaz blanc s'en échapper. Une odeur âcre et sucrée envahit l'air. Kadaj sentit son corps se ramollir malgré lui. Du gaz soporifique ! Il comprenait mieux l'état de Lucrécia.

Heureusement, il avait subi plusieurs expériences autrefois, dont des injections de venin et de poison de toutes sortes ! Il était immunisé contre ce genre de choses.

Serrant le manche de son sabre, il bondit vers le monstre et le trancha en deux. Mais les trois têtes carnivores se détachèrent et se plantèrent dans le sol. Deux mordirent le jeune homme aux bras, la troisième à la jambe droite. Kadaj les coupa, mais elles repoussèrent, avec trois têtes chacune, ce coup-là !

Soudain, un éclair bleu fendit l'air et coupa toutes les têtes. Les petites tiges des plantes disparurent en cendres. Kadaj vit l'éclair bleu se planter dans le mur et prendre la forme d'une flèche. Il tourna la tête vers la direction d'où il venait.

Telian était devant la sortie, en position de tir avec pour seul vêtement sa chemise de nuit. La corde de son arc vibrait encore.

La jeune fille courut près de Lucrécia. Kadaj s'approcha. Telian répondit à sa question muette :

« Je suis liée mentalement à elle, j'ai entendu son cri et je suis arrivée pour aider aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Kadaj acquiesça et se pencha lui aussi vers Lucrécia. La jeune femme reprit péniblement conscience. En voyant Telian, elle sourit. Mais son soulagement disparut lorsqu'elle vit Kadaj.

« Je vais chercher l'infirmière, ne bougez pas de là, tous les deux », dit Telian.

Elle sortit de la serre. Une lueur de panique traversa le visage de Kadaj. Lucrécia leva les yeux pour regarder sa meilleure amie d'un air suppliant, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte ou n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je reviens », dit-elle en courant dehors.

Pendant une minute, Kadaj et Lucrécia fixèrent la sortie avec angoisse et incrédulité. Lucrécia se demanda comment Telian avait osé lui faire ça… Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme se décida à regarder Kadaj d'un air impressionné, le menton collé à ses genoux, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui brise la nuque. Kadaj la regardait avec un mélange d'interrogation, de peur et d'étonnement. Alors c'était elle, la mère du Cauchemar…

Mais, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, elle était aussi la preuve que Sephiroth avait été humain. Donc, lui aussi devait avoir une mère, une femme un peu comme Lucrécia, qui avait subi le même genre d'atrocités, d'expériences horribles avant de le mettre au monde.

Ce silence devenait insupportable ! Le jeune homme n'y tint plus :

« Ça… ça va ? » dit-il.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, comme si elle n'avait pas compris le moindre mot.

« … Oui », dit-elle.

« Ah… Bien. »

Il voulut faire un pas sur le côté, mais sa jambe blessée se mit à le lancer. Le visage crispé par la douleur, il s'agenouilla.

« Tu es blessé ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Ça… ça va aller ! »

La jeune femme fouilla dans les plis de sa longue jupe et trouva enfin une matéria de soin. Elle n'était pas très puissante, mais c'était mieux que rien.

La prenant d'une main, elle tendit l'autre vers le jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Une lueur verte se forma autour de Kadaj, qui sentit ses plaies se refermer.

Il rouvrit les yeux, soulagé. Ce fut au tour de Lucrécia de paraître fatiguée. Elle passa la main sur son front. Le jeune homme tendit le bras sans réfléchir pour lui prendre l'épaule.

Elle leva les yeux, stupéfaite. Puis elle eut un geste de recul et détourna le regard.

« Tu sembles inquiet pour moi », dit-elle.

« Et alors ? »

Elle le fixa. Kadaj eut un sursaut de peur. Il avait parfois eu quelques visions fugitives de Sephiroth en rêve, et quelque chose dans le visage de Lucrécia les lui rappelait.

« Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? C'est vrai, je ne suis pas vraiment la mère de Sephiroth, mais… je l'ai tout de même mis au monde, et s'il t'a fait du mal, c'est en partie à cause de moi ! Tu crois que j'ignore tout ce que tu as subi ? J'y suis pour quelque chose, j'ai un lien avec tout ça ! Alors pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour te venger ? Tu peux dire _Tu es une sale humaine stupide et naïve_, car c'est le cas. Peuh ! C'est risible… »

Elle fut secouée par un rire triste, presque malsain. Kadaj n'y tint plus.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Lucrécia sursauta. Ça y est, il semblait en colère.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, enfin ! Tout est de la faute de Hojo, non ? S'il ne vous avait pas enlevé votre fils, vous auriez pu l'élever comme n'importe quel humain, et… »

« J'ai donné mon accord, j'étais volontaire ! » répliqua Lucrécia.

Ce fut au tour de Kadaj de paraître choqué.

« J'avais peur, Hojo me terrifiait, et Vincent aussi, je me sentais coupable envers lui, je l'avais repoussé, j'ai… j'ai même été la compagne de Hojo, pendant un temps ! Mais je ne voulais pas que d'autres souffrent, je pensais me punir et mériter la douleur, moi et moi seule. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait ça ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son corps se mit à trembler. Sa voix s'emplit de sanglots. Malgré les longues mèches brunes qui couvraient son visage, Kadaj pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il comprit que cette femme était comme lui : elle se sentait sale et coupable de nombreux crimes liés au passé.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis tendit la main et lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ils auraient utilisé quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je suis humain moi aussi, à la base, enfin… si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne sais pas moi-même si ma vraie mère a été volontaire pour me donner à Hojo, ou si on m'a arraché à elle… ou si je suis un simple clone, un vulgaire produit de laboratoire ! Mais… une chose est sûre, je suis jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? »

« Jaloux de Sephiroth. Jaloux du fait qu'il ait une vraie mère qui soit encore en vie. Sans Jenova, je comprends la chance que représente le fait d'avoir de vrais parents. »

Ce fut au tour de Lucrécia de le regarder. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais que dire, face à cela ? Elle n'était pas sa mère, et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de jouer ce rôle. Comment pourrait-elle oser prétendre à un tel titre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu veiller sur son propre enfant ? Pourtant…

« Merci », dit-elle doucement.

Kadaj releva la tête, surpris par la gentillesse soudaine dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée de ce monstre. »

« Oh, ça… de rien ! » dit-il, un peu gêné.

« Non, merci, vraiment… Ah, tiens, j'ai une idée ! Si j'augmentais ta moyenne en sciences pour ce trimestre ? Je suis ton professeur, après tout ! » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tiens, oui, bonne idée ! Oh ! Vous pouvez me donner la note maximale ? Et à mes frères aussi, ce serait sympa ! »

« Eh ! Tu en profites, là ! » dit Lucrécia, avec un air faussement sévère.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

--------------------------------------

_Et voilà ! Je me suis un peu cassé la tête pour la discussion de Kadaj et Lucrécia. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'ils feraient dans un cas pareil. Je ne voulais pas faire un truc violent, mais je ne voyais pas Kadaj se montrer extrêmement gentil avec elle non plus. _

_Ça tient la route, j'espère ? _

_Attendez quelques jours pour les prochains chapitres, s'il vous plaît, ne me traitez pas de sadique… Avec l'espoir de nouvelles reviews, à bientôt ! _


	8. Ton vœu s'est réalisé

(_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations_)

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Ton vœu s'est réalisé**

« Arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes le vertige ! » dit Youfie.

Cloud faisait les cent pas au milieu de la salle de pilotage du vaisseau.

« Désolé pour ta pauvre petite tête ! Je cherche la raison… »

« _Petite tête _? Non mais, tu t'es regardé, espèce d'hérisson blond ? » dit Youfie, vexée.

« Je cherche la raison pour laquelle le gang de Kadaj est encore en vie, trancha froidement Cloud. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer ? »

« Ils cherchent peut-être d'autres cellules de Jenova pour créer Sephiroth, encore une fois », suggéra Barret.

« Impossible ! Tout ce qu'il en restait a été récupéré par les Turks puis utilisé par Kadaj, nous l'avons tous vu », dit Vincent.

« Peut-être que leur copine y est pour quelque chose », dit Youfie.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la ninja.

« Ouais, après tout, vous vous souvenez, Nanaki a dit que cette fille n'était pas humaine ! Je me souviens, quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle traînait même avec un gobelin ! Elle s'entend bien avec les monstres, peut-être qu'elle a un pouvoir spécial qui les aide pour réussir toutes leurs sales combines. »

« Ça paraît logique, mais on ne sait toujours pas de quelle combine il s'agit », dit Cloud.

Le jeune homme tapa du poing contre la planisphère au centre de la salle de pilotage. Il enrageait. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de qui que ce soit : ni de la Shinra, ni de l'éleveur de Chocobos ni personne d'autre. À croire qu'ils pourchassaient des fantômes !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sur l'Île des Tabhaisavers, la vie suivait toujours son cours normal. En fait, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Depuis le sauvetage de Lucrécia dans la serre, tout allait mieux. Les cours de sciences étaient plus animés, la jeune femme semblait plus heureuse et plus vivante qu'autrefois.

Telian ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi : quand elle était arrivée dans la serre avec l'infirmière, elle avait trouvé la jeune femme et Kadaj discutant tranquillement. Ils paraissaient soulagés.

Depuis, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais Yakino était morte d'inquiétude. Le monstre dans la serre de combat avait été examiné : il n'appartenait à aucune catégorie de monstre connu. Et la jeune femme était terriblement inquiète. D'abord le Munuane dans la ferme de Chocobos, puis un autre monstre inconnu dans la serre… quelque chose se préparait, elle en était sûre ! Quelque chose de grave…

Les peurs de Yakino étaient bien fondées, quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Aucun bruit ne régnait dans l'air, excepté celui des chutes d'eau sur les falaises de Healen. Au pied de l'une d'elle, sur une surface de terrain aménagée pour l'entraînement au combat, se tenait Rufus Shinra.

« J'attends, Reno », dit-il.

« Voilà, voilà ! »

Le rouquin sortit une matéria rouge d'une boîte et la tendit au président. Le jeune homme la prit et l'arma dans un trou spécial de son fusil.

Puis, Reno sortit son PHS et composa un numéro.

« Elena, lâche la bête ! » dit-il.

À quelques kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté des falaises de Healen, la jeune femme appuya sur un détonateur. Une explosion se produisit derrière l'une des cascades. Un dragon en jaillit. Il semblait mécontent d'avoir été tiré de sa cachette. Apercevant le président, il se dirigea vers lui.

Rufus tendit son bras vers la créature. Un rayon magique l'enveloppa, puis le dieu Ifrit apparut. Il déchaîna ses flammes sur le monstre, qui tomba au sol à quelques mètres du président. Celui-ci tira quelques balles et parvint à l'achever.

« Waouh ! Géant ! Vous êtes super balèze, boss ! » dit Reno.

Rufus ne parut pas satisfait du tout.

« Imbécile ! Tu veux mourir, toi aussi ? »

Il enleva la matéria et la jeta aux pieds de Reno.

« Celle-là non plus n'est pas assez forte ! Il me faut quelque chose de plus puissant pour tuer Kadaj et ses frères ! »

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, le Turk se gratta la tête. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle comme quoi les trois argentés étaient encore en vie, ils cherchaient un moyen de devenir suffisamment forts pour les éliminer. Rufus tenait à se venger personnellement de Kadaj. Il en aurait l'occasion puisqu'il était guéri des géostigmates, mais il lui manquait une arme suffisamment puissante pour cela. Il avait pensé demander à Cloud de lui prêter les méga-matérias, mais ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas du tout, il se battrait de son côté, avec ses amis d'Avalanche.

Rufus et ses Turks ne pouvaient donc compter que sur eux-même.

« Au fond, je crois qu'aucune matéria ne peut venir à bout de ces types », dit Tseng.

Reno et Rufus se tournèrent vers lui. Le Turk était arrivé sans bruit près d'eux. Ils étaient surpris de le voir se manifester, lui qui s'était pratiquement effacé depuis son retour de la Cité Perdue avec Elena !

« Seule Aéris aurait pu les vaincre, elle était une Cetra », poursuivit le jeune homme.

« Mais elle n'est plus là, et ces types ont le soutien d'une Tabhaisaver », dit Reno.

Une autre voix, inconnue jusque-là, s'éleva dans l'air.

« On dirait que vous avez un problème. »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Il portait une grande cape noire qui masquait son visage, mais de longues mèches de cheveux roux dépassaient de sa capuche. Les Turks mirent en réflexe la main sur leurs armes.

« Vous êtes bien Rufus Shinra, le dernier président de la puissante compagnie Shinra ? » dit l'homme d'une voix douce et aimable.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? » dit Rufus.

« Je suis comme vous, je hais Kadaj. Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui et retrouver le pouvoir que vous avez perdu, utilisez ceci. »

Il lui tendit un objet. D'abord, chacun crut qu'il s'agissait d'une épée, car c'était doté d'un manche et c'était long et fin, avec une extrémité pointue. Mais l'objet ressemblait à une longue corne d'or effilée, enrobée de flammes.

« C'est quoi comme arme, ça ? » dit Reno.

« Ce n'en est pas tout à fait une. Vous savez que Kadaj et ses frères sont sous la protection d'une Tabhaisaver. Or, les êtres de cette espèce ne sont pas liées à la Rivière de la Vie. Vous pourriez utiliser n'importe quelle matéria, cette jeune fille n'en souffrirait jamais. Par contre, vous pourrez vaincre tout le monde avec ceci. Il s'agit d'une baguette de feu. Cet objet contient un pouvoir supérieur à celui des Cetras. Il contrôle et génère le feu, son pouvoir est infini ! Il permet de faire bien plus de choses qu'une vulgaire matéria élémentaire. Il contrôle l'élément feu lui-même, dans son état le plus pur ! Avec ça, vous pouvez être sûr de vaincre la Tabhaisaver, le gang de Kadaj, et même Avalanche. Personne ne vous résistera ! »

Les sourcils froncés, Rufus fit silence un instant.

« Tu comptes te servir de moi et de mes hommes pour tuer Kadaj et sa bande ? »

« Comme vous voulez », dit l'étranger avec un haussement d'épaules.

Indigné, Reno s'approcha.

« Dis donc, toi, comment oses-tu faire ça à notre patron ? On n'est pas à vendre ! » dit-il.

« Ça m'intéresse, coupa Rufus. J'accepte. »

Les Turks le regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Mais… monsieur… » dit Tseng.

Rufus tendit la main et prit l'objet.

« Bien. Bonne chance », dit l'inconnu en faisant volte-face, prêt à s'en aller.

« Eh ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom », dit Rufus.

« Élion… C'est mon nom. »

« Élion, hein ? Je ne l'oublierai pas. » dit Rufus, dont les yeux luisaient à la lueur du feu de l'arme.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Pour Frongeon, la vie était on ne peut plus normale. Il pouvait de nouveau vaguer à son occupation quotidienne sur son île : la chasse aux noix.

Justement, ce matin, dans la forêt des gobelins, il se leva de très bonne humeur et prit le chemin de la plage. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Telian pour la première fois. Et c'était toujours là aussi que les buissons regorgeaient de noix particulièrement fraîches et croquantes.

Arrivé au bord de la plage, le gobelin sentit quelque chose de dur sous son pied. Un rocher ? Il baissa les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Waouh ! Mince, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » s'écria-t-il, tout content.

C'était un objet bizarre. On aurait dit une statue d'oiseau en cristal bleu. C'était une matière légère, lisse et polie. Tout content, le gobelin prit la statuette et la brandit en l'air en criant : « C'est à moi ! C'est à moi ! C'est à moi ! »

Il mit la tête de l'oiseau à sa bouche et essaya de le croquer, mais c'était dur comme le roc.

« Beurk ! F'est pas très bon, fa ! »

Il la lança dans son dos et commença à lécher ses dents, quand il ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. Furieux, il se retourna, et vit que c'était l'oiseau ! L'objet était revenu jusqu'à lui, comme un boomerang !

Frongeon regarda autour de lui. Qui avait pu le renvoyer ? Il le prit, et le relança. Il le reçut à nouveau sur la tête.

« Mais arrête, toi ! » gémit le gobelin.

Il prit un bon élan, puis le lança. Vite, il se plaqua au sol. L'objet revint et passa au-dessus de lui. Tout content, Frongeon se leva et le montra du doigt en ricanant.

« Tu m'as pas eu ! »

Mais l'objet fit un nouveau tour sur lui-même et revint heurter sa tête. Cette fois, le pauvre gobelin prit peur. Il courut se jucher en haut d'un arbre et regarda autour de lui.

La statue d'oiseau apparut dans son dos.

« Va t'en ! Je peux pas te faire confiance ! » gémit le gobelin.

La statue paraissait vivante, car elle se mit à voleter dans tous les sens autour de lui, comme pour essayer de le séduire.

« Non ! D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! Je te fais confiance ! AAAAAAAAAH ! MAIS ÇA ME REND FOU ! »

Frongeon l'attrapa et courut au sol. Il creusa un trou dans le sol et y plongea l'objet, puis il referma le tout. Mais le boomerang n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Il ressortit du sol et heurta sa tête une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, le gobelin en avait assez. Il saisit le boomerang et se mit à cogner le sol avec, jusqu'à le réduire en miettes. Puis il prit les morceaux et courut dans son arbre. Là, au sommet, il ouvrit un petit coffre et y met les morceaux. Puis il sortit une matéria feu de sa poche et mit le feu au coffret. La petite malle disparut en cendres… mais pas la statue.

Là, c'en était trop. Frongeon s'enfuit par le tunnel sous-marin, et courut vers l'école. Il aperçut Telian, assise sur les marches du perron d'entrée et lisant un livre.

« TELLYYYYYYYYY ! AU SECOUUUUUUURS ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux et eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour y recevoir le pauvre Frongeon qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Il me poursuit ! Il est derrière moi ! » dit le petit homme.

« Qui ? Qui est derrière toi ? »

La chose en question arriva juste ce moment-là. Telian l'attrapa au vol et ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise.

« C'est magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » dit-elle en passant les mains sur les ailes effilées de l'oiseau.

« Je sais pas ! Ce truc me suit partout, comme un pot de colle ! »

Telian regarda l'oiseau de plus près. Il avait des yeux en saphir. Elle pouvait voir une lueur à l'intérieur, comme une petite tornade, ou un nuage, ou… quelque chose de léger, aérien. Cet objet renfermait un pouvoir lié à l'élément air.

Soudain, Telian se sentit… attrapée. Quelque chose avait attrapé son esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de l'objet. La puissance qu'il renfermait la saisit. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. Le sol, Frongeon, l'école, tout disparut. Seul restait l'oiseau qui grandissait devant elle, et prenait vie.

Il la fixa de ses yeux luisants, puis l'enveloppa dans ses ailes. La jeune fille eut l'impression d'être saisie par une tornade puis elle tomba dans le vide.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, près d'Edge, Cloud, Tifa et Barret descendirent du vaisseau et prirent le chemin du _7th Heaven_. Chaque membre du groupe était rentré chez soi pour faire le point et se reposer.

Cloud était de mauvaise humeur, bien plus que Barret. Tifa, elle, ne disait rien.

« On n'a rien trouvé », dit Barret.

« Ouais », dit Cloud.

« Alors, on arrête ? On laisse tomber ? » suggéra Tifa.

« JAMAIS ! » dirent les deux hommes en chœur.

« Bon, bon, ça va, vous fâchez pas ! Je voulais juste… »

Tifa ne put jamais achever sa phrase car, tout d'un coup, une grande lumière bleue se forma au-dessus de la tête de Cloud, et quelque chose lui tomba dessus.

« CLOUD ! » crièrent Tifa et Barret.

Le grand homme brandit sa mitraillette sans réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'il vit ce qui était tombé sur Cloud, il se ressaisit.

« Ça alors ! Ben, on dirait que ton vœu a été exaucé en fin de compte, Cloud ! » dit-il, mi-surpris mi-amusé.

Le jeune homme repoussa la charge qui lui était tombée dessus et fut lui-même surpris. C'était Telian !

XxXxXxXxX

_La vieille femme de soixante-dix ans lisait tranquillement dans le salon, quand elle entendit des cris à l'étage. Elle monta à l'étage jusque devant la porte d'une chambre. Les pleurs venaient de là. Roxane entra, et comprit ce qui avait attiré son attention. Au fond de la chambre, près de la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir une petite-fille en pleurs. _

_« Telian ? »_

_L'enfant leva les yeux, des yeux noisette comme les siens. _

_« Grand-maman ? »_

_Roxane vint la prendre sur ses genoux et passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Telian n'avait que trois ans, ses cheveux étaient courts mais déjà touffus et frisés. Elle aimait jouer avec ses boucles. La petite-fille, elle, admirait beaucoup la longue chevelure rousse de sa grand-mère, malgré les quelques mèches argentées qui commençaient à s'y manifester. _

_« Pourquoi tu pleures, ma chérie ? »_

_« Papa m'a grondée ! Je… j'ai fouillé son bureau, il était pas content ! Il… il m'a même frappée ! »_

_L'enfant enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa grand-mère et pleura de plus belle. Roxane serra les dents. Comment son fils, Alan Riddle, avait-il pu faire cela ? Frapper une enfant ! Roxane ne l'avait jamais frappé quand elle l'élevait, lui ! _

_« Écoute, ma chérie, je vais te donner quelque chose qui va te protéger. Avec ça, plus personne ne pourra jamais te frapper. »_

_L'enfant releva la tête, mais elle pleurait toujours. Roxane passa les mains derrière son cou et en détacha un médaillon. _

_« Tiens. »_

_Admirative, Telian prit le bijou qu'elle lui tendait. C'était une perle de cristal encastrée dans la queue d'un petit dragon argenté. _

_« Ce médaillon te protégera et plus tard, il t'aidera à contrôler la force qui est en toi. »_

_« De la force ? Mais je n'ai pas de force, grand-mère ! »_

_« Si, tu en as. Mais elle est endormie pour le moment. Et un jour, elle sera si grande qu'elle essaiera de sortir. Et avec ce médaillon, tu pourras la contrôler. »_

_Telian fit tourner le cristal entre ses petits doigts. Il était doux et frais, son contact était agréable. _

_Roxane n'eut pas besoin de remerciements, le soulagement et l'émotion sur le visage de l'enfant lui suffirent largement. _

XxXxXxXxXxX

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Un rêve du passé… Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'après deux ans passés sur Gaïa, elle reverrait un souvenir aussi net de son enfance sur Terre. La jeune fille mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'elle était en train de regarder le plafond d'une chambre.

Se redressant, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit qu'on l'avait déposée sur un lit. On aurait dit une chambre d'enfants, il y avait deux petits lits et beaucoup de dessins très enfantins accrochés au mur. Il y avait aussi quelques cadres photos de paysage montagneux. Et des peluches déposées devant la fenêtre à droite.

La jeune fille se leva et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Elle reconnut les bâtiments d'Edge. Le soleil était bas, ce devait être la fin de l'après-midi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Telian fut choquée lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui lui faisait face : Tifa Lockheart.

-----------------------------------

_Alors ? Coup de suspens, ça commence à chauffer, et on entre dans le vif du sujet ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Si possible, laissez-moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur. _

_Et notes spéciales pour certains : _

_**Naucicka :** J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu t'en sors avec ton TPE ! _

_**Yukira Shiroi : **T'as trouvé la solution pour le problème des documents, tout va bien ? Je surveille toujours tes histoires de près ! _

_**Ravenhill :** Tout va bien pour toi aussi ? _

_**Citron-nelle :** Pour toi aussi, ça roule ? _

_**Nmfrter :** J'espère vraiment que ça baigne et qu'un jour, il y aura une suite à "The Dream Continue". _

_**Kalisca :** _ _Si jamais tu continues de lire mon histoire, j'espère que ça va pour toi aussi ! _

_Bref, j'espère que tout baigne pour tout le monde, à bientôt !_****


	9. Le travail d'équipe

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

_Note : Merci pour ta dernière review, Ravenhill ! _

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Le travail d'équipe**

Les deux filles se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Telian avait l'impression de revivre tout le passé : sa première arrivée au _7th Heaven_ deux ans auparavant, leurs rencontres à divers endroits de la planète lors de la quête de la Terre Promise, et… maintenant.

« Tu es réveillée », finit par dire Tifa sur un ton froid.

Telian savait que le ton de la jeune femme était justifié, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal. L'adolescente répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

« Viens, les autres veulent te parler », dit-elle en s'approchant.

Telian la suivit sans protester en bas des escaliers, jusque dans le salon. Là, Cloud et Barret étaient assis sur des fauteuils, avec l'air d'attendre.

Quand ils virent entrer les deux filles, ils braquèrent automatiquement leur attention sur Telian. L'adolescente serra les poings, constatant par-là même que la paume de ses mains était atrocement moite. Cloud se leva et s'approcha. Il la fixa un moment. Telian soutint son regard.

« Ça faisait longtemps », dit-il sur un ton froid.

« Oui », dit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

« Où sont tes copains ? » attaqua le hérisson blond.

« Mes… copains ? »

« Ne joue pas l'innocente ! Tu crois que j'ignore ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais là quand tu as sauvé Kadaj et ses frères ! Et où sont les autres, d'ailleurs ? Ta copine wutaïenne, le type roux et le gobelin ? »

« Désolée, je ne peux pas le dire. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu le sais, ne joue pas l'idiot, Cloud ! »

« Moi, un idiot ? Mais c'est toi, l'idiote, ma pauvre Telian ! Tu réalises les conséquences de tes actes, au moins ? »

« Plus que toi, c'est sûr ! » dit la jeune fille.

Cloud haussa un sourcil. Telian avait monté d'un ton, énervée par les cris du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu les as sauvés ? » dit-il.

Telian réfléchit. Mon dieu, que répondre ? Comme Cloud s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, elle dit rapidement :

« Ce… c'était la volonté de Gillian ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce haussa un sourcil.

« Gillian ? » répéta le jeune homme.

« Ta meilleure amie ? Où est-elle, maintenant, celle-la ? Vous vous êtes retrouvées, depuis le temps, non ? » dit Barret.

« Elle est morte il y a deux ans », dit Telian.

Barret se leva et regarda la jeune fille. Il reconnut tout de suite cette expression et il sut ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui-même avait ressenti cela lorsque Dayne avait rendu son dernier souffle, dans la prison du désert, deux ans plus tôt, après leur duel.

« Et ton amie voulait que tu sauves ces trois types ? » dit Cloud, l'air incrédule.

Telian se pinça les lèvres. Seigneur, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'expliquer, tout était si compliqué !

« Gillian… m'a aidé à sauver ceux que nous étions les seules à pouvoir sauver ensemble. Aéris s'est occupée de toi et des autres, Cloud. »

Le nom d'Aéris ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Cloud.

« Tu as pensé au fait que Sephiroth, le chef de ces trois mecs, a tué Aéris ? C'était ma meilleure amie et… »

« TAIS-TOI, IMBÉCILE ! » hurla Telian. Ses cris firent sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. La jeune fille leva des yeux brûlants de larmes de rage vers Cloud. Elle poursuivit d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« Tu prétends souffrir… mais as-tu… as-tu seulement _RESSENTI_ sa mort comme je l'ai ressentie ? Tu n'avais aucune idée du lien qu'il y avait entre Aéris et moi ! J'étais sa Tabhaisaver, c'était MOI qui devais la protéger, la planète m'avait donné ces pouvoirs dans ce but ! Gillian n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là, j'aurais dû être seule ! Mais Jenova m'a tout pris : Aéris et Gillian ! Et toi, imbécile, tu oses prétendre souffrir plus que moi parce que tu as vu mourir ta meilleure amie ? As-tu seulement idée de ce que ça fait de rompre un lien, de ne plus être connecté mentalement à quelqu'un, de mourir en partie avec lui ? Moi, j'ai tout perdu il y a deux ans, J'AI PERDU PLUS QUE VOUS NE POURREZ JAMAIS L'IMAGINER TOUS ! »

Tout le monde fit silence, choqué par les propos de la jeune fille.

« Ma meilleure amie, ma famille, la seule Cetra qui comptait sur moi et me comprenait parfaitement, le monde où je vivais, mes rêves d'enfance… Et toi, tu prétends être le héros parfait ? Tu penses avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, il y a deux ans ? Tu as tué Sephiroth, puis tu es reparti à Edge avec tes amis, et vous avez été acclamés comme des héros, alors que la seule vraie héroïne, Gillian, qui avait donné sa vie pour raviver le Sacre, repose morte et oubliée au Cratère Nord, et elle n'a même pas eu droit au repos dans la Rivière de la Vie ! Et pire encore ! Aujourd'hui, au lieu de te soucier de la chance que tu as de pouvoir vivre avec Tifa, Marlène, Denzel, de fonder tous ensemble une belle et nouvelle famille, avec le soutien de tous tes amis, tu te focalises sur une vengeance vieille de deux ans, Cloud… Tu me traites d'idiote, MAIS C'EST TOI L'IMBÉCILE ! »

Une fois qu'elle eût fini, Telian baissa la tête, à bout de forces. Tout déballer d'un coup l'avait épuisée. Elle n'avait jamais laissé exploser son chagrin depuis la mort de Gillian, elle avait toujours tout contenu au fond de son cœur.

Cloud fit silence, ahuri. Ne sachant que penser, il regarda la jeune fille qui continuait de trembler, secouée par des sanglots silencieux.

« Bien, je pense que tu en as assez dit, tu devrais aller te reposer en haut », dit une voix douce et calme, dans son dos.

Cloud, Tifa, Barret et Telian se retournèrent de concert. Ils eurent un hoquet de surprise commun. Tous les autres membres d'Avalanche se tenaient dans l'entrée du salon. Ils avaient dû tout entendre, à en juger leur tête ahurie et choquée. Celui qui avait parlé, Nanaki, s'avancer.

« Telian, va te reposer, tu es à bout de forces », dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme et apaisante.

Telian inclina la tête machinalement. Elle continuait de trembler, ses mains qu'elle plaqua sur ses bras lui parurent glacées.

Tifa la raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Là, une fois enfermée, l'adolescente se jeta sur le lit et se remit à pleurer.

Restés en bas, les autres membres d'Avalanche firent silence un moment. Cloud se gratta la tête, perplexe. Il n'y comprenait rien. Quand Telian avait levé ses yeux embués vers lui, il s'était senti bizarre. Elle lui avait lancé un regard d'une tristesse si grande, si profonde… l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme avait eu un curieux sentiment, comme… l'impression d'avoir été cruel.

Et ce sentiment persistait.

XxXxXxXxX

Seule dans la chambre, Telian pleura jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil, assommée par la douleur et la fatigue.

Elle rêvait. Elle était dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était un endroit que seule elle et Gillian connaissaient. En fait, c'était là qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, la première fois.

Un souvenir si amer et pourtant si doux…

_C'était une lande, un véritable petit coin de verdure sèche quelque part dans la forêt de Fontainebleau, loin de Paris. Telian n'avait alors que cinq ans. Ses parents et elle étaient partis dans la forêt pour pique-niquer. La petite s'était perdue, elle s'était un peu trop éloignée pendant que sa mère faisait la sieste, et son père était occupé à lire. L'enfant s'était mis à chasser des papillons et elle s'était trop éloignée. Elle s'était mise à courir à travers la forêt, appelant ses parents de sa petite voix apeurée. Mais bien vite, les pleurs l'avaient étouffée. Elle s'était mise à courir de plus belle. Son pied avait heurté un rocher, elle était tombée en avant et avait dévalé une pente pour atterrir dans la lande. Là, l'enfant s'était mise à prendre du sable entre ses mains, machinalement, et à le laisser glisser entre ses doigts. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, et elle était toujours seule, seule, seule ! _

_« Eh ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_Telian leva la tête vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était une petite fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui la regardait avec l'air étonnée. _

_« Tu es toute seule ? » dit la fillette. _

_« Je… je veux mon papa et ma maman ! » gémit Telian. _

_En entendant cela, l'enfant se retourna et se mit à crier. Deux personnes accoururent, un homme et une femme adulte. L'homme avait les cheveux roux et un nez mutin, surmonté par deux yeux noirs comme ceux de sa fille. La femme avait de beaux cheveux noirs et longs, comme son enfant. _

_« Gillian ! Pourquoi as-tu crié, ma puce ? Oh… je comprends », dit son père. _

_La mère s'approcha de Telian. Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau, puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses beaux yeux noisette. _

_« Tu es toute seule, mon poussin ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce. _

_Pour toute réponse, Telian se mit à pleurer de plus belle. La petite Gillian lui secoua l'épaule, l'obligeant à la regarder. _

_« C'est mon papa et ma maman, dit l'enfant. Tu veux venir avec nous, qu'on t'aide à retrouver tes parents à toi ? »_

_Elle lui tendit la main. Telian ne sut pourquoi, mais quand elle vit le visage souriant et la main tendue de Gillian, elle se sentit mieux. _

_Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux nouvelles amies se prirent la main. _

_Enfin, Telian ne se sentait plus seule… _

XxXxXxXxX

Frongeon pleurait devant la porte d'entrée de l'école.

« Teliaaaan ! Reviens, je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi, petit oiseau de cristal bleu ! Reviens, et ramène-moi ma Telian adorée ! Teli… Ah ? »

Une ombre venait de se former au-dessus de lui. Le gobelin leva les yeux et hurla de terreur.

Juste à ce moment, la cloche sonna, annonçant la pause-déjeuner des élèves.

Senki, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo sortirent de la salle de classe avec l'air préoccupé. Telian avait été absente pendant les cours, et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle était réputée pour être une « folle qui pensait plus aux examens qu'aux garçons », comme disaient les autres filles de sa classe.

Les quatre garçons sortirent du château pour se diriger vers le bâtiment de la cantine, quand ils virent Yakino courir vers eux, l'air essoufflé.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Telian ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non », dit Kadaj.

« Personne ne l'a vue, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Senki.

« Elle a été absente à mon cours, et je… »

Soudain, des cris retentirent en provenance du ciel.

« AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! »

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un monstre bizarre, évoquant une espèce de gros pissenlit armé de pattes noires tout le long de sa tige. Il tenait le pauvre Frongeon dans sa gueule.

« _Help me !_ » gémit le gobelin.

« Encore un monstre bizarroïde ! » dit Kadaj, se souvenant de celui qui avait attaqué Lucrécia dans la serre de combats.

« Suivons-le ! » dit Yakino.

Le monstre survola la petite forêt de l'île jusqu'au bord de la falaise sud. Là, il lâcha le pauvre Frongeon, qui se recroquevilla contre les rochers.

« Tu-Tu-tu… tu vas me manger ? Mauvaise idée, je n'ai pas bon goût, tu sais ? Je suis bourré de fibres, je ne mange que des noix ! Des noix ! » dit-il en sortant l'une d'elles de sa poche.

« Oh, seigneur ! Non, je ne vais pas te manger ! » dit la créature en se mettant à son niveau.

« Hein ? Tu sais pa… pa-pa-pa-pi-pa-po… parler ? » dit Frongeon.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »

Le monstre ouvrit la bouche et lécha la joue de Frongeon avec une langue de serpent rougeâtre.

« Je vais te ramener chez mon maître Élion et m'amuser à te torturer ! »

_En un sens, c'est pire que d'être mangé !_pensa le gobelin, les larmes aux yeux.

Le pissenlit monstrueux tendit alors tous ses poils blancs vers Frongeon. Un gaz s'en échappa. Le gobelin comprit que cela servait à l'endormir.

_Mon dieu, je suis fichu ! Adieu, Telian ! Adieu, Yakino ! Adieu, toutes mes noix chéries que je devais encore recueillir dans mon estomac ! Soyez toutes gentilles, d'accord ? _

Soudain, des cris retentirent, éveillant le gobelin.

« ARRÊTE ! »

Le monstre cessa de créer du gaz et fit volte-face. Senki, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz et Yakino lui faisaient face. Ils avaient tous sorti leurs armes et se tenaient en position de combat.

« Laisse ce gobelin tranquille ! » dit Senki.

Le monstre prit Frongeon dans ses pattes avant et dit : « Oser venir me déranger en pleine course… ce petit lutin est à moi ! »

Frongeon gémit : « On a osé changer mon identité ! »

La tige du monstre végétal se couvrit d'épines qui furent jetées comme des missiles vers les combattants. Ceux-ci bondirent en arrière, esquivant les coups.

Loz et Yazoo tirèrent avec leurs gunblades, mais le monstre émit un nouveau nuage de gaz et commença à s'élever dans les airs.

« Il l'emmène ! » dit Yakino.

Kadaj regarda le bas de la tige du monstre. Elle émettait une trombe d'air qui le poussait vers le haut. Il bondit sur la tige et la coupa en deux. La plante s'écroula au sol. Furieux, le monstre se redressa et ouvrit grand une bouche pleine de dents acérées, évoquant les dents des plantes carnivores. Kadaj lui bloqua la gueule de son Souba et le repoussa. Mais la tige de la créature se plia en deux comme la queue d'un serpent géant et le repoussa.

Le jeune homme fut rattrapé par Loz.

« Ça va ? » demanda son frère.

« Oui… mais cette chose est coriace ! » dit Kadaj.

« Peuh ! Juste parce que t'es pas suffisamment fort ! » dit Senki.

« Quoi ! Répète un peu ça, pour voir ? » dit Kadaj.

« Ah, ne commencez pas, tous les deux ! » dit Yakino.

La plante se redressa, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu Frongeon. Elle vit le gobelin qui se dirigeait à pas lents et silencieux vers l'école, pour fuir.

« Mon jouet chéri ! Mon petit cœur, attends-moi ! » dit le monstre en courant vers lui.

Frongeon prit la fuite. Senki haussa les épaules.

« Oh, et puis oubliez ça ! J'y vais, vous restez tous en arrière ! »

Il se mit à courir vers la plante.

« Eh, attends, toi ! » dit Kadaj.

Il se mit à courir avec lui. Arrivé à son niveau, Senki lui cria : « Mais pourquoi tu me suis, enfin ? »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en charger tout seul, tiens ! »

Prenant un peu de vitesse pour le dépasser, Senki répliqua : « Ne me traite pas comme un incapable ! »

« Tu n'es même pas capable de te tenir tranquille cinq minutes dans une barque sur un lac, TU ES UN INCAPABLE ! »

Senki explosa de rage.

« Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse ! »

« QUOI ? »

Ils se mirent à courir tous les deux comme des dératés, chacun animé par la rage de surpasser l'autre. Ils coururent si vite ensemble, au même niveau constant, qu'ils dépassèrent le monstre en chœur et arrivèrent près de Frongeon qui courrait comme un fou, terrorisé.

« Ils sont toujours en train de se battre », soupira Yakino.

« Mais non, regardez, ils se battent ensemble ! » dit Loz.

En voyant ces deux fous qui le poursuivaient avec le monstre, Frongeon redoubla de vitesse et se mit à gémir : « Et zut ! Et zut ! ET ZUT ! ZUT ! ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! »

Le monstre se pencha soudain en avant, plongeant pour atteindre le gobelin. Toujours agissant de concert, Senki et Kadaj firent volte-face et lui envoyèrent un bon coup de pied en pleine figure en criant : « Reste en arrière ! »

Le monstre reçut les deux coups sur la tête et bascula en arrière. Il gémit de douleur. Ces deux types étaient vraiment forts !

Les garçons atterrirent au sol et se hurlèrent en même temps : « Je t'avais dit de rester en arrière ! »

Senki tendit le poing : « T'as dit quoi, morveux ? »

Kadaj répliqua : « Tu disais, tête de carotte ? »

Le monstre tenta une attaque de sa tige. Tout en armant une matéria de feu à son bras, Senki hurla : « Ne me traite pas de tête de carotte… toi, avec tes cheveux gris, t'as l'air d'un papy ! »

Kadaj brandit Souba et coupa un autre morceau de tige en criant : « Toi, t'es pire qu'un humain ! »

Senki donna un violent coup de poing à la tête du pissenlit en hurlant : « Non, c'est toi le pire ! »

Kadaj fit un triple coup de pied en vrille au cou de la créature en hurlant : « Crétin ! »

Senki utilisa une matéria de feu maître qui embrasa toute la plante et dit : « Celui qui dit crétin est un crétin ! »

Voyant que le monstre était en train de rendre l'âme, Kadaj refusa de le laisser gagner. Il envoya un éclair de sa matéria foudre sur le cadavre qui rendait son dernier souffle, puis répliqua : « Celui qui dit que _celui qui dit crétin est un crétin_ EST un crétin ! »

« Celui qui dit que celui qui dit que _celui qui dit crétin est un crétin_ EST un crétiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » hurla Senki, au bord de l'hystérie.

Restés en arrière, Yakino, Frongeon, Loz et Yazoo regardaient la scène avec détresse et perplexité.

« Quand ils auront fini de… s'entraider, on pourra peut-être s'occuper de Telian ? » dit Yakino.

« C'est vrai, ce serait une bonne idée », dit Frongeon.


	10. L'aura de la mort

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 10 :**

**L'aura de la mort**

Restés dans le salon, les membres d'Avalanche réfléchissaient.

« Bon, que va-t-on faire d'elle ? » dit Tifa.

« C'est évident, non ? On va s'en débarrasser, c'est une ennemie ! » dit Youfie.

« Je ne crois pas », dit Nanaki.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Le félin émit un profond soupir.

« Vous oubliez qu'elle était aussi l'amie et la protectrice d'Aéris ? »

« Eh ben, maintenant, elle ne l'est plus ! La preuve, elle aide ceux qui veulent ramener son &#µ ! d'assassin à la vie ! » répliqua Cid.

« Mais on a besoin de renseignements sur eux ! Il vaut mieux la garder pour l'interroger », dit Tifa.

« C'est vrai, on n'en a pas trouvé le temps », dit Cloud.

« Pourtant, vous avez trouvé le temps de vous disputer », dit Youfie.

« Je t'ai pas sonnée, Youfie ! » dit le jeune homme.

Vincent se retira en silence. Il monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre. Il frappa.

« Telian ? C'est moi, Vincent. Je peux entrer ? »

Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. La jeune fille était assise sur le sol, la tête posée sur le lit, les bras repliés devant elle.

En silence, il s'approcha. Elle dormait. Cela avait vraiment lui causer un choc, de parler à Cloud comme elle l'avait fait.

Il l'observa de plus près. Son visage était rougi, elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer. Même dans son sommeil, elle paraissait triste et torturée. Elle lui rappelait un peu Lucrécia. Il se souvenait que la même tristesse animait le visage de sa bien-aimée, quand il l'avait vue dans le cristal de la grotte, la dernière fois. Où était-elle partie, après qu'il lui ait annoncé la mort de son fils Sephiroth ? Il l'ignorait. Elle ne lui avait laissé qu'un souvenir dans la grotte près de Nibelheim : son Peine de Mort, son fusil fétiche qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était encore un humain et un Turk.

Vincent hésita, puis il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras, ouvrit les draps du lit et la déposa sur le matelas, pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus confortablement.

Tandis qu'il la bordait, Vincent se souvint de leur dernière discussion sur les hauteurs de Wutaï, il y avait plus d'une semaine.

_« Je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes vos histoires ! Et je ne suis pas l'alliée de Jenova, et encore moins celle de la Shinra ! »_

_« Cela ne te rend pas innocente pour autant. Je suis venue te poser une question : les incarnés de Sephiroth sont-ils encore en vie ? Réponds à ma question, jeune fille ! »_

_« Et vous, Vincent ? Pourquoi avez-vous menti à Lucrécia, il y a deux ans ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de sauver son fils, vous lui avez fait croire qu'elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre ! »_

L'ex-Turk émit un soupir douloureux. Oui, il avait menti, mais c'était pour le bien de Lucrécia ! Comment aurait-il pu lui annoncer le crime qu'elle avait commis en laissant Hojo lui prendre son enfant ?

« J'ai commis trop de péchés. Je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner. »

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il faisait, Vincent plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Oups ! Il avait parlé tout haut, cela lui avait échappé ! Telian gémit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. L'ex-Turk la regarda encore un instant, puis il sortit de la chambre. Il arriva dans le salon juste à temps pour entendre la décision des membres du groupe : ils garderaient encore Telian en vie le temps d'en savoir plus, avant de prendre une autre décision.

XxXxXxXxX

Une fois Kadaj et Senki calmés, Frongeon raconta tout ce qui s'était passé : la découverte de la statue-boomerang, l'envol de Telian puis l'attaque de monstre. Tous s'étaient alors télétransportés jusqu'à Edge. Ils faisaient face au _7th Heaven_ à présent. La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait en ville. Les fenêtres étaient éteintes.

« Telian est ici, tu es sûre ? » dit Senki.

« Oui, je sens facilement sa présence. Lucrécia me l'a confirmé, puisque leurs âmes sont liées », dit Yakino.

Kadaj réfléchit. Entrer là-dedans ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il allait sûrement tomber sur Cloud et ses amis. Et à l'idée de revivre le passé…

« Bon sang, et moi qui avais promis d'aider Telian à vous éloigner du danger, toi et tes frères, dit Yakino. Comme quoi nul ne peut échapper au passé, n'est-ce pas, Cauchemar-junior ? »

Kadaj se sentit soudain coincé. Tous les autres membres du groupe, ses frères y compris, regardèrent Yakino avec un grand intérêt.

« Oh ! Vous ne… saviez pas ? dit la jeune femme, l'air gêné. Eh bien, la première fois que Telian a rencontré le président Shinra, elle m'a raconté sa discussion avec Kadaj au sommet d'un immeuble, près du mausolée. Rufus a surnommé Kadaj ainsi parce que Sephiroth était appelé le Cauchemar par certains. Et avec ce qui s'est passé pendant la dernière Réunion… »

Senki éclata de rire en montrant Kadaj du doigt.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Cauchemar-junior ! Cau… cauchema… »

Kadaj l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa chemise.

« Eh, ça va, du calme, je blaguais ! » dit Senki, inquiet face à son air meurtrier.

« Tu es le même type qui affirmait être un pantin, comme Cloud ! C'est bien la seule chose qui ait changé chez toi, on dirait », dit Yakino.

« Rien n'a changé, dit Kadaj. Je ne crois pas être vraiment libre, j'ai encore trop de péchés qui pèsent sur ma conscience. Mais… Telian m'a fait comprendre que l'on peut les réparer, ou essayer au moins. C'est tout ce qui a changé, Yakino. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Bien. Si tu vois les choses ainsi… Fais comme tu veux. »

« Parfait ! Allons-y ! » dit Kadaj.

« Ouais ! Cauchemar-junior ! » dit Senki.

Un hurlement retentit à travers toutes les rues de la ville. Si les habitants d'Edge avaient pris la peine de regarder à leur fenêtre à ce moment-là, ils auraient vu un rouquin qui faisait un vol plané dans les airs, après avoir reçu un violent coup de poing de Kadaj en pleine figure.

« Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer », soupira Yazoo.

Yakino allait confirmer son idée, quand elle se figea. Elle sentit une présence mauvaise. Rapide, silencieuse comme une ombre… Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bar, et montait dans la chambre où dormait Telian !

XxXxXxXxX

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était couchée dans le lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'y être mise. Elle s'était même déchaussée !

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, elle était seule. Il faisait sombre dehors. Toute la ville devait dormir.

Se levant, la jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un croissant de brillait dans le ciel, on pouvait même voir quelques étoiles. L'été commençait.

Telian réfléchit. Que faire ? Elle eut envie de casser le verre de la fenêtre et glisser le long de la gouttière, mais… les gargouillis dans son ventre lui rappelèrent combien elle avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin, et elle se sentait encore si faible ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle eut honte de voir à quel point elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu perdre son sang-froid à ce point ? Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus important : trouver à manger. Pouvait-elle descendre en bas chercher quelque chose à manger ? Non, ce serait comme voler, elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Et si elle sortait en douce, on s'imaginerait qu'elle essayait de s'échapper. De toute façon, la porte était verrouillée, ils l'avaient sûrement enfermée ! Sans savoir pourquoi, Telian alla jusqu'à la porte et actionna la poignée. Elle fut stupéfaite de la voir s'ouvrir. Ça alors ! Pourtant, elle était leur prisonnière.

_Ils doivent s'imaginer que je ne suis qu'une gamine inoffensive, d'où leur manque de précautions_, pensa l'adolescente.

Mais surtout, elle avait dû paraître affaiblie après sa dispute avec Cloud. Ils s'imaginaient qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant demain matin. Telian allait refermer la porte, quand elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un bruit… un bruit de pas ! Quelqu'un venait par ici ! Vite, la jeune fille s'enferma. La personne s'approcha, et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Telian prit peur et courut au fond de la pièce, dans le recoin le plus sombre. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face à un quelconque membre d'Avalanche dans son état, faible comme elle l'était !

Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir. Le pas lent reprit et s'avança vers elle, avant de s'arrêter à côté du rideau derrière lequel la jeune fille s'était recroquevillée, sans trop réfléchir pourquoi, mue par la peur. Dans la pénombre, la jeune fille put voir des bottes noires, qu'elle aurait presque pu toucher, et l'ourlet d'une robe vert forêt. Cette couleur ne lui rappelait la tenue d'aucun des membres d'Avalanche. Alors qui cela pouvait être ? Elle leva les yeux et vit que l'inconnu avait une capuche dont dépassaient de longues mèches de cheveux roux. Sûrement pas Senki, à moins qu'il ait bu une potion miracle qui avait allongé ses cheveux ! Et les tuniques vertes, ce n'était pas son truc du tout, il n'aimait que les tenues typiquement masculines avec du noir et du rouge !

Telian se recroquevilla plus encore et pria les dieux de la Planète de bien vouloir ralentir les mouvements de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle sentit son regard attiré contre sa volonté jusqu'à regarder à travers le rideau semi-transparent qui la cachait. À travers cette mince barrière de tissu, elle pouvait voir le visage pâle de l'inconnu, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Durant un instant, Telian eut l'impression que l'inconnu l'avait regardée dans les yeux et elle manqua hurler de terreur, mais elle s'aperçut alors que ce n'était pas le cas : les yeux brillants de l'étranger étaient fixés sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de Telian. Il écoutait.

Les lèvres de l'inconnu n'avaient pas bougé, et pourtant Telian avait entendu sa voix aussi clairement que s'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

_Sors… immédiatement ! _

La voix était ferme, mais raisonnable. Telian eut soudain honte de sa conduite : elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était puérile de se recroqueviller dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle pouvait tout simplement se redresser et se montrer, en s'excusant du jeu qu'elle avait joué ; et pourtant…

_Où es-tu ? Je te sens ! Montre-toi. _

Juste au moment où la voix sereine l'avait finalement convaincue de se montrer, alors qu'elle tendait les mains pour repousser le rideau, les yeux de l'inconnu se posèrent un bref instant sur le bas du sol où Telian était accroupie. Ce contact anéantit toute sa volonté de bouger, comme le gel flétrissant une petite fleur. Le regard de l'étranger ouvrit directement une porte dans le cœur de la jeune fille, et l'ombre froide de la destruction s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

C'était la mort : Telian le savait. Elle sentit le froid de la tombe sous ses doigts, le poids de la terre sombre et humide dans bouche. Il n'y avait plus de mots maintenant, plus de voix calme dans sa tête, mais une simple traction, une force implacable qui la tirait petit à petit vers l'avant. Un serpent de glace s'enroula autour de son cœur tandis qu'elle résistait à cette force, qu'elle luttait contre… la mort, sa mort qui l'attendait. Elle ferma les yeux si fort que ses tempes lui firent mal, serra les lèvres et les dents malgré le besoin d'air. Le silence sifflait et vibrait. La traction se fit plus forte. Telian eut l'impression qu'elle s'enfonçait lentement dans les profondeurs du néant.

Un miaulement soudain fut suivi d'un juron étonné de la part de l'inconnu. L'étreinte puissante et invisible exercée sur Telian disparut soudain, et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir filer une fine silhouette grise, qui bondit par-dessus les bottes l'étranger avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le rire surpris de l'homme déchira le silence, et résonna dans la chambre.

« Un chat… ? »

Après une pause d'une demi-douzaine de battements de cœur, les bottes noires firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Telian entendit les craquements des gonds de la porte. Elle resta immobile, respirant à peine, tous les sens en alerte. Des gouttes de sueur froide coulaient dans ses yeux, mais elle ne leva pas la main pour les essuyer. Pas encore.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras. La jeune fille hurla. Le chat bondit en arrière et cria lui aussi.

« Eh ! Du calme, c'est moi ! »

Telian cligna des yeux. Le chat qui avait distrait l'inconnu… Cait Sith ! La jeune fille tomba de tout son long sur le plancher. Le robot-félin se pencha.

« Apparemment, tu as eu plus peur que moi », dit-il de sa petite voix flûtée.

« Merci quand même », marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle écarta le rideau et respira profondément. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons buvaient la fraîcheur de l'air.

« Mais qui c'était, ce type ? » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, dit le chat. Il est entré dans le bar en silence, on aurait dit une ombre, tant il était discret ! Même Vincent a eu du mal à ressentir son aura. »

Telian réalisa soudain qu'il y avait quelqu'un debout devant elle. Vincent ! Il se pencha et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Il paraissait un peu sous le choc, lui aussi.

« Vous avez ressenti, vous aussi ? » dit la jeune fille.

Il hocha la tête en signe que « oui ».

« C'est bizarre, il avait pourtant l'air humain », dit Cait Sith.

« C'est vrai, reconnut Vincent. Mais je crois qu'il te cherchait, Telian. »

La jeune fille recracha l'eau qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler. Vincent lui donna des tapes dans le dos tandis qu'elle toussait.

« M… moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » dit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle.

« À toi de nous le dire », dit Vincent.

Telian secoua la tête. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas ce type, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ! Une telle rencontre, si elle l'avait déjà vécue, elle s'en souviendrait !

Soudain, un grondement retentit. Vincent leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« De l'orage ? Avec ce ciel dégagé ? » dit-il, étonné.

« Heu… c'est mon estomac », dit Telian, gênée.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux, puis… il rit.

« C'est vrai, avec tout ça, on ne t'a pas donné à manger ! Allez, suis-moi, Tifa ne m'en voudra pas si je t'amène moi-même à la cuisine. »

Il se leva et tendit la main. Telian hésita encore.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, allez », dit-il de sa belle voix douce et grave.

Trop fatiguée pour protester, Telian lui donna la main. Il dut presque la soutenir pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine.

Là, la jeune fille s'assit sur une des chaises hautes devant le comptoir. Vincent lui donna une assiette pleine de biscuits et un verre de lait. Dès le premier biscuit croqué, la jeune fille retrouva toute sa force et se mit à manger les gâteaux à toute vitesse.

« Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer ! » dit Cait Sith.

Vincent l'observa du coin de l'œil, amusé. Mais, en réalité, il était perplexe. Plus il observait la jeune fille, et plus il était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Surtout après avoir ressenti l'aura de Telian, qui était si légère et bienveillante, à côté de l'aura maléfique de cet inconnu dans la chambre !

Qui, se demanda-t-il, qui était cette gamine, en fin de compte ?

XxXxXxXxX

L'inconnu sortit du bar par la porte de derrière. Il était fâché. En entrant dans la chambre d'enfants, il avait ressenti la présence de Telian, mais il ne l'avait vue nulle part ! Il avait crue la trouver près du rideau, mais ensuite, il n'avait plus rien ressenti, comme si elle avait disparu. En fin de compte, il avait perçu l'onde spirituelle d'un chat-robot. Quelle blague !

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il sentit d'autres présences, en dehors du bar, de l'autre côté, face à la porte d'entrée. Et parmi eux… Yakino ! Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'étranger à cape sombre.

"Merveilleux… À toi de jouer, Soluènn !"

Une ombre se matérialisa près d'Élion. Une autre personne cachée sous une cape noire, avec une robe verte comme lui. Mais ce fut une voix de femme qui lui répondit :

"Avec joie, seigneur Élion !"


	11. Le piège d'Élion

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

_Salut, tout le monde ! Primo : j'ai bien tenu compte de tout ce que tu as dit, Naucicka, ok, je m'en tiens à mon histoire pour Rufus, no problemo ! _

_Nmfrter, c'est super que t'aies repris "The Dream Continue", je suis si contente (je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois, mais je me lasse pas de le dire !)_

_Yukira Shiroi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, j'espère que tu t'en es sortie avec cette histoire de stockage de documents ! _

_À part ça, bonne lecture à tout le monde, à ! _

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Le piège d'Élion**

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, Telian prit le chemin de la chambre, sous l'escorte de Cait Sith et Vincent. Mais, arrivée au milieu des escaliers, Telian s'arrêta. Elle sentit quelque chose… Quelque chose de sombre, malveillant, qui était tout proche.

Vincent le sentit également. En réflexe, il porta la main à son arme, quand soudain… cela arriva. Il sentit deux puissantes mains l'agripper par les épaules et le propulser en l'air. Il heurta violemment le plafond, avant de retomber derrière Telian et Cait Sith pour dégringoler les escaliers.

Telian se retourna, et vit celui qui avait attaqué l'ancien Turk avec une violence et une rapidité surhumaine.

C'était une femme. Elle avait environ trente ans. Elle portait une longue robe verte qui montait jusqu'à sa poitrine et s'enroulait autour de son cou, évitant de couvrir les épaules, le dos et les bras. Des protections vert argent recouvrait ses avant-bras. Elle avait des cheveux noirs courts s'arrêtant au menton. Elle regardait Telian de ses yeux gris comme l'acier. Jamais l'adolescente n'avait vu quelqu'un la regarder avec autant de froideur et d'amertume dans les yeux. En fait… si, elle n'avait jamais vu qu'une personne avec ce regard : Sephiroth.

Mais surtout… Telian sentait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette femme. Elle n'avait aucune matéria, aucune arme, et pourtant un pouvoir très étrange émanait d'elle.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu agir ainsi, comme une simple spectatrice ? » demanda froidement l'étrangère.

Telian sursauta. Ce geste lui fut fatal. La femme lui envoya un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. L'adolescente dégringola l'escalier à son tour et atterrit violemment contre l'angle pointu au bord du comptoir. Une fois tombée sur le sol, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever. La femme posa son pied sur sa poitrine, écrasant son cœur.

« Petite ordure ! En t'alliant avec des habitants de cette planète, tu as oublié la fierté d'être une terrienne. C'est tellement embarrassant pour moi. J'ai vu si peu de terriens depuis mon arrivée sur cette planète… »

Telian tiqua sur ces mots. Cette femme était une… une terrienne, elle venait de la même planète qu'elle et Yakino ! Elle voulut parler, mais la femme augmenta la pression sur son thorax, faisant craquer ses os.

« Mais rassure-toi, poursuivit-elle. Je vais m'assurer que cette trahison cesse rapidement. Et ensuite, par pure générosité, je ferai brûler ta dépouille sur un bûcher, au lieu de laisser les vers de cette planète pourrie ronger ton cadavre dans un cercueil ! »

Elle se mit à presser de toutes ses forces. Telian voulut crier de douleur, mais le pied coinçait sa respiration, elle ne pouvait émettre aucun son !

Tout à coup, un sifflement retentit dans l'air. La femme releva les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, elle sentit une main puissante attraper sa gorge et elle fut propulsée en arrière, à travers les murs.

Telian souffla de soulagement. Sauvée ! Elle tourna lentement la tête, espérant vainement voir son sauveur, mais il était parti aussi vite que l'éclair avec cette furie !

XxXxXxXxX

La femme porta les mains au bras qui avait attrapé sa gorge. Son mystérieux ennemi courrait si vite à travers les murs et les maisons de la ville qu'elle avait l'impression de voler avec lui ! Mais elle ne pouvait voir son visage, il portait un kimono noir à larges pans, et un tissu de la même couleur couvrait son visage, ne révélant que deux yeux bridés, comme les Wutaïens.

« Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous, maudit bâtard ? » hurla la femme.

L'inconnu répondit : « Allons, allons, du calme, inutile de hurler et d'être aussi vulgaire ! Même après toutes ces années, tu as toujours aussi mauvais caractère… »

C'était la voix d'une femme. L'inconnu porta la main à son masque et commença à l'enlever.

« Tu… vous êtes… Yakino ! » dit la femme, ébahie.

C'était bien elle. La Japonaise lui sourit.

« Ça faisait bien longtemps, Soluènn ! »

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent à la sortie de la ville.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian essaya de se lever, mais sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Cette femme n'y était pas allée de main-morte !

« Petite-sœur ! »

Cette voix… ces pas ! Telian reconnut l'éclat de la chevelure argentée de Kadaj. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet. Loz et Yazoo apparurent derrière lui, suivis de Senki et Frongeon.

Loz essaya de la soulever, mais dès que la jeune fille sentit sa poitrine bouger, elle gémit.

« Attends… » dit Loz.

Il fit craquer ses jointures, puis appuya sur un point précis près de l'épaule droite de la jeune fille. Telian sentit tout de suite la douleur dans ses os disparaître, comme si la pression supérieure détendait tout son corps.

« Ça va mieux, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Telian put enfin parler.

« Oui, merci… merci à tous d'être venus. »

Ses amis lui sourirent. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma dans le couloir. Tous levèrent les yeux vers le haut des escaliers. Les sourires disparurent aussitôt. Avalanche se tenait devant eux.

XxXxXxXxX

Yakino et Soluènn se faisaient face, séparées par une bonne trentaine de mètres. Soluènn regardait la jeune femme avec stupeur, comme si elle faisait face à un fantôme.

« Tu as été absente si longtemps, Yakino… Je te croyais morte comme Ifalna, Sam et le professeur Gast ! »

La jeune femme baissa tristement les yeux.

« Mon âme est morte depuis ce triste jour, c'est vrai. J'ai cessé de vivre en tant que Tabhaisaver… Mais Telian m'a fait comprendre qu'on peut continuer de vivre, malgré tout. »

Soluènn eut un sourire cruel.

« Oh, pincez-moi, je rêve ! La grande Tabhaisaver Yakino Sato aurait donc fondu devant une pauvre petite terrienne triste et seule sur cette planète ? »

Ce fut au tour de Yakino de sourire méchamment.

« Mon ancienne petite protégée serait-elle jalouse ? Mon absence t'a-t-elle donc blessée à ce point ? Assumer seule tes devoirs de Tabhaisaver fut une trop lourde tâche pour toi ? Ou bien est-ce ton habitude d'étaler ton amertume et de te plaindre auprès d'autrui ? Hein ? Madame la Tabhaisaver Soluènn Hawkins ? »

Le visage de Soluènn se crispa de colère.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Yakino. Je suis bien plus forte qu'autrefois. Je ne suis plus ton apprentie aujourd'hui, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de plus puissant que toi, qui m'a appris des choses que même toi ne pourrais comprendre ! »

Elle porta les mains dans son dos et dégaina un cimeterre. Yakino parut inquiète en voyant cette arme. Le pommeau était une sculpture en jade représentant la planète Terre. Soluènn fit tournoyer le bâton dans ses mains.

« Le temps où tu étais une Tabhaisaver est achevé, Yakino Sato ! »

Elle planta son arme dans le sol. Dans un grand éclat de lumière verte, des plantes carnivores jaillirent du sol. Yakino reconnut celles dont Kadaj lui avait parlé dans la serre de combat, le jour où il avait sauvé Lucrécia. Même genre que le pissenlit géant qui avait voulu dévorer Frongeon.

« Ceci représente le fossé qui nous sépare, dit Soluènn. Tu devrais le savoir. Dès qu'un Tabhaisaver plante son arme dans le sol, son pouvoir marque le territoire. Et ce pouvoir n'a qu'un seul but : détruire les intrus. Cela s'applique aussi aux autres terriens, qu'ils soient Tabhaisavers ou non ! Pour toi qui a osé abandonner les rangs des gardiens des Cetras, il n'y a pas d'issue, Yakino ! »

Contre toute attente, la Japonaise sourit. Elle sortit son sabre et le planta dans le sol. Les plantes carnivores se mirent alors à gémir et à se tordre de douleur dans tous les sens, avant de disparaître en cendres.

« Je crois avoir été sous-estimée, dit Yakino. J'ai peut-être perdu le titre de Tabhaisaver, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir perdu mon titre Cetra ! »

Soluènn serra les dents. Bien sûr, le titre que les Cetras donnaient à leur gardien, qui leur conférait un pouvoir surpuissant : de tous les Tabhaisavers, Yakino Sato était… la Maîtresse des Forces !

« Assez », dit une voix.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent. Soluènn se retourna, pour faire face à un mystérieux homme caché sous une cape noir. Le vent faisait claquer les pans de sa cape, révélant une grande tunique verte, comme la robe de Soluènn. En le voyant, la jeune femme s'agenouilla.

« Seigneur… »

Il tendit la main en un geste dédaigneux.

« Relève-toi, ça va. »

Yakino fronça des sourcils. Cette voix… son regard se posa sur les longues mèches de cheveux roux dépassant de sa capuche. Elle parut abasourdie.

« Toi ! Non, impossible… »

Les lèvres de l'homme se dressèrent en un sourire.

« Ça faisait si longtemps, Sato ! J'avoue que je te croyais morte, moi aussi. »

« Élion. Le traître ! » dit Yakino.

Ce mot fit tiquer les lèvres de l'homme.

« Je préfère être appelé _banni_. Je n'ai jamais oublié que j'étais avant tout un terrien et un Tabhaisaver. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, nous en avons déjà parlé autrefois ! dit Yakino en portant la main au manche de son sabre. Je savais que Soluènn avait un lien avec les monstres mystérieux qui sont apparus ces derniers temps, je reconnaissais son aura, mais… si j'avais su que _tu_ étais derrière tout ça ! »

« Comme quoi tu n'es pas aussi clairvoyante que tu le prétends, ma chère Sato. Tu as même marché dans mon plan, tu as laissé tes amis tous seuls. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dit Yakino, inquiète.

« Oh ? Pincez-moi, je rêve ! La grande Yakino Sato désire que je lui fasse la leçon, elle qui est pourtant réputée pour être la plus sage de tous les Tabhaisavers de Gaïa ! Eh bien, je vais te le dire : la seule chose qui ait été faite de ma main est l'éveil du Munuane. Je voulais qu'il sorte des marais de Kalm et sème la terreur sur le continent de Midgar. Mais j'ai vu cette enfant… Telian, n'est-ce pas ? La petite-fille de Roxane Riddle. »

Yakino sourit d'un air triomphant.

« En effet ! Elle est bien plus puissante que je ne l'ai été à son âge, quand j'ai débuté dans le métier de Tabhaisaver. »

Élion haussa les épaules et fit une moue dédaigneuse.

« J'ai demandé à Soluènn de créer des plantes carnivores dans la serre de combat de votre école pour qu'ils tuent Lucrécia, l'âme jumelle de Telian. Si elle mourrait, l'enfant serait affaiblie et je l'aurais brisée facilement. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Elle avait ses amis, ce gamin, Kadaj, et ses frères, sans compter cet imbécile de rouquin, et le gobelin… C'est pourquoi j'ai semé des Manith sur son chemin. »

« Des Manith ? Des reliques Cetras ? Alors l'oiseau bleu que Frongeon a trouvé… »

« Eh oui ! Cette ancienne relique Cetra était ensorcelée. J'ai tout fait pour que Telian la trouve et arrive jusqu'au chef d'Avalanche, Cloud Strife. J'avais ensorcelé l'oiseau exprès pour que l'objet l'amène là-bas. Et j'ai donné un autre Manith au président Shinra, qui va bientôt arriver. Dans quelques instants, la bataille va commencer, et il y aura un joli bain de sang… et toi, tu es prisonnière ici, je ne te laisserai pas rejoindre tes amis ! »

Yakino serra les dents. Ils s'étaient tous faits avoir, le piège d'Élion était en train de se refermer sur eux !

XxXxXxXxX

« C'était donc vrai, vous êtes toujours en vie », dit Cloud.

Telian et ses compagnons firent silence. Les membres d'Avalanche avaient tous sorti leurs armes.

Kadaj analysa rapidement la situation. Lui et ses amis pouvaient facilement sortir par la porte d'entrée du bar ou celle de derrière, mais… Telian était blessée, elle constituait un poids, ils ne pourraient pas fuir facilement. Et Yakino avait quitté le secteur avec un ennemi inconnu ! Ils ne pourraient jamais se télétransporter sur l'île des Tabhaisavers. Et se cacher dans la ville ne rimerait à rien, les habitants leur étaient hostiles. Sans parler du fait que cette ville servait de siège à la Shinra !

Tant pis, ils allaient devoir les repousser. Ils veilleraient à ne tuer personne, sans compter le fait qu'il y avait deux enfants dans cette maison, Marlène et Denzel ! Kadaj n'avait pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, il allait seulement chambouler un peu tout le monde et profiter de la confusion pour fuir avec les autres. Ensuite, ils se débrouilleraient pour retrouver Yakino.

« Foudre ! » cria Kadaj.

Sa matéria foudre combinée à celle de Tout lança plusieurs gerbes d'éclairs vers les escaliers, au pied des membres d'Avalanche.

Loz se mit à courir vers la sortie avec Telian dans ses bras, suivi par Frongeon, Senki et Yazoo. Kadaj fermait la marche. Mais il n'eut pas fait quelques pas qu'il perçut un bruit familier dans son dos. Il se retourna et para de son Souba l'épée de Cloud.

« Fiche-nous la paix, on veut juste s'en aller ! » dit Kadaj.

« Oh non, vous ne fuirez pas ! » dit son adversaire.

Loz allait atteindre la porte quand le shuriken de Youfie passa sous sa gorge, manquant de peu de le tuer. Il bondit en arrière. La ninja atterrit en un triple salto devant eux et se mit en position d'attaque. Cid la rejoignit avec sa lance, suivi par Nanaki. Tifa restait en haut des escaliers pour soutenir Vincent évanoui

« Feu 3 ! » cria Senki.

Un véritable mur de se forma entre eux et les ennemis qui leur barraient la route.

« On file par derrière ! » cria le rouquin.

La démarche s'exécuta. Ils prirent la porte arrière. Kadaj les regarda sortir, puis donna un coup de pied en plein ventre à Cloud et, en quelques bonds, il courut dehors et rejoignit les autres.

Tous coururent vers la place d'Edge. Là, ils téléphoneraient à Yakino. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à les rejoindre à cet endroit si bien connu de tous les habitants de la ville, même les étrangers le repéraient dès leur première visite !

Ils avaient atteint les ruines du mausolée. En voyant cet endroit, Loz et Yazoo eurent un pincement de cœur. Dire que c'était ici qu'ils avaient amené tous les enfants malades et par-là même provoqué tant de morts avec les chimères !

Loz posa Telian sur le sol. Yazoo sortit son PHS et composa le numéro.

« Alors ? » dit Senki.

« Je n'ai que le répondeur », dit Yazoo.

« Pas possible ! D'habitude, il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour éliminer un ennemi ! » dit Frongeon.

Telian baissa les yeux. Elle se souvint de la femme qui avait voulu lui écraser le cœur. Cette femme dégageait la même force que Yakino. Était-il possible que son amie perde ?

Ils furent tous tirés de leurs réflexions par un bruit d'hélice dans l'air. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un hélicoptère de la Shinra.

Une personne sortit de l'appareil. Kadaj reconnut le premier l'éclat du costume blanc de cet homme.

« Président… » murmura le jeune homme.

Rufus brandit son fusil et tira. Un coup d'une puissance incroyable, un véritable obus en jaillit et fonça sur le groupe. Tous bondirent en arrière, évitant le projectile de justesse.

Ils reculèrent. Kadaj se posta en avant, décidé à tous les protéger. L'appareil se rapprocha du sol juste assez pour laisser Rufus en sortir, escorté par Tseng, Reno et Rude. Par mesure de sécurité, Elena restait dans l'appareil qui reprit de l'altitude.

« À ce que je vois, tu réagis toujours aussi lentement, Kadaj », dit Rufus.

« Président ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Pas de questions idiotes ! Tu sais très bien que nous avons un compte à régler. »

Kadaj réfléchit. Il en voulait au président, il le haïssait, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Mais… le jeune homme aurait préféré tout oublier, d'une certaine façon. Cela lui rappelait trop la douleur du passé, quand il n'était encore qu'un vulgaire esclave de Jenova.

« Ça ne concerne que nous, dans ce cas ! conclut le jeune homme. Laissez partir ces humains et ce gobelin, ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça ! »

« Faux ! Je suis venu pour la fille, aussi. »

Kadaj fronça des sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Yo, fais pas chier, le gamin ! dit Reno. À voir ta réaction, on dirait que tu la protèges comme si c'était ta petite-amie ! »

Le visage de Kadaj demeura impassible et pourtant, le président plissa les yeux, comme s'il avait perçu quelque chose de subtil. Tseng s'avança et tendit la main. Kadaj crut qu'il allait se servir de son revolver, c'était l'arme que le Turk utilisait, mais il tendit une main libre.

« Prends ça, pour Elena ! »

Une boule de feu jaillit de sa main. Kadaj allait l'esquiver de son sabre équipé d'une matéria bouclier, quand une autre personne se planta devant lui et créa un bouclier composé de feu.

« Ça suffit vous deux, c'est bien plus qu'un combat entre de vieux ennemis ! » dit Senki.

Kadaj le repoussa.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Senki ! File avec Telian et Frongeon. »

« Ah non ! Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! » dit Senki en revenant à côté de lui.

« Mais si, enfin ! Dégage ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de faire le malin, sale mioche ? »

« Comment ? Maudit rouquin ! »

Telian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais, même dans les pires moments ! Mais son sourire disparut quand elle reporta son attention sur l'épée de feu du président. Cet objet… il la mettait mal à l'aise. La magie qui l'animait semblait différente des matérias. Était-il possible que cette chose… puisse même la blesser, elle qui n'avait aucun lien avec la Rivière de la Vie ?

Comble de malheur, Avalanche arriva juste à ce moment.

À présent, ils étaient encerclés. Kadaj et Telian se regardèrent, et comprirent qu'ils partageaient le même point de vue : s'ils s'en sortaient tous ce coup-là, ce serait un miracle !

-----------------------------------------------

_Voilà ! La suite arrive dans un ou deux jours. Laissez-moi des reviews comme d'hab', c'est toujours si chouette ! Même si c'est pour me critiquer. À bientôt ! _


	12. Les reliques des Cetras

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Les reliques des Cetras**

Yakino réfléchit. Combattre Soluènn était un jeu d'enfant, elle connaissait bien cette fille puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même formée autrefois. Mais… Élion, c'était une toute autre paire de manche.

« Tu analyses la situation, à présent ? Hum, je te connais si bien, Sato », dit l'homme.

La jeune femme serra les poings.

_Kadaj, je t'en prie, montre-toi à la hauteur, tu me l'as promis ! _

(Flash-back)

_« Tu es le même type qui affirmait être un pantin, comme Cloud ! C'est bien la seule chose qui ait changé chez toi, on dirait », dit Yakino. _

_« Rien n'a changé, dit Kadaj. Je ne crois pas être vraiment libre, j'ai encore trop de péchés qui pèsent sur ma conscience. Mais… Telian m'a fait comprendre que l'on peut les réparer, ou essayer au moins. C'est tout ce qui a changé, Yakino. »_

_La jeune femme soupira. _

_« Bien. Si tu vois les choses ainsi… Fais comme tu veux. »_

_« Parfait ! Allons-y ! » dit Kadaj. _

_« Ouais ! Cauchemar-junior ! » dit Senki. _

_Un hurlement retentit à travers toutes les rues de la ville. Si les habitants d'Edge avaient pris la peine de regarder à leur fenêtre à ce moment-là, ils auraient vu un rouquin qui faisait un vol plané dans les airs, après avoir reçu un violent coup de poing de Kadaj en pleine figure._

_« Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer », soupira Yazoo. _

_Yakino allait confirmer son idée, quand elle se figea. Elle sentit une présence mauvaise. Rapide, silencieuse comme une ombre… Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bar, et montait dans la chambre où dormait Telian ! _

_La jeune femme devança le groupe. _

_« Yakino ? Que faites-vous ? » dit Kadaj. _

_« Je dois aller de l'avant. Je dois… vous laisser, quelque chose d'imprévu vient de se produire. Kadaj… Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Telian en mon absence. »_

_Le jeune homme fut frappé par le regard qu'elle lui lança. Elle le regardait avec un sérieux et une attention… Puis, elle mit un masque noir sur son visage et, se faisant transparente, elle fonça à l'intérieur de la maison, pour aller attraper Soluènn et l'attirer hors de la ville. _

(fin du flash-back)

Au même moment, sur la place d'Edge, Kadaj se souvenait lui aussi de cet évènement. Mais en cet instant, il doutait. Face à tous ces ennemis, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir protéger qui que ce soit. Le mieux était d'essayer d'engager la conversation, le temps de trouver une échappatoire.

« Pourquoi vous voulez Telian, président ? »

« Tu l'ignores donc toi-même ? Apparemment, Cloud avait dit vrai : les incarnés ne savent rien. »

Kadaj tiqua sur ces mots. Tout cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, un peu avant qu'il combatte Cloud et fasse la Réunion.

« Je suis peut-être un pantin, mais au moins, maintenant… je l'assume, contrairement à d'autres ! » dit-il en tendant brusquement la main.

Un rayon de foudre jaillit de la paume de sa main. Rude le para d'un coup de sa matéria bouclier.

Chacun sortit ses armes et tous se mirent à combattre.

« Telian, reste en arrière ! » dit Kadaj.

« Quoi ! » dit la jeune fille, coupée dans son élan.

« Loz, Frongeon, protégez-la ! Les autres, avec moi ! »

La manœuvre s'exécuta, malgré la surprise de tous. Telian regarda le jeune homme, qui engageait le combat contre Cloud et Cid.

_Cet air sérieux et déterminé… il a l'air si responsable, je n'y crois pas ! Autrefois, il restait en retrait et ses frères se battaient pour lui, comme dans la Forêt Endormie, lors de notre combat… _

Telian ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement.

_Même toi, tu as changé… grand-frère ! _

Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Barret et les Turks combattaient Kadaj, Yazoo et Senki. Les trois garçons alliaient arts martiaux et armes dans la bataille. Tous trois étant spéciaux et bien entraînés, ils arrivaient plutôt facilement à tenir la distance, malgré le nombre supérieur.

Pourtant, Telian ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses auraient été plus faciles avec l'aide de Yakino !

Nanaki fonça sur Loz. L'homme le repoussa d'un coup de poing et enclencha son Dual Hound. Frongeon bondit sur le dos du fauve et se mit à se battre contre Cait Sith.

Telian se retourna, et vit avec horreur que Youfie et Tifa lui faisaient face.

« Trop facile, tu n'as même pas de matéria ! » dit la ninja.

Telian eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Et toi, tu en as peut-être, voleuse ? » dit la jeune fille.

Cette provocation fit s'énerver Youfie.

« Ouais, prends ça ! Bio 3 ! »

Telian vit une mare de poison verdâtre se former sous ses pieds, puis une épaisse colonne de fumée l'enveloppa. La ninja ricana.

« Petite-sœur ! » dit Loz, qui avait un poing coincé dans la gueule de Nanaki.

« Comment c'était ? » ricana Youfie.

Soudain, la colonne de poison se fissura, révélant des rais de lumière rouge. Soudain, le sortilège disparut. Telian réapparut, l'air indifférente. La ninja ouvrit la bouche, ahurie. Non, impossible ! Elle, la plus grande chasseuse de matérias de Wutaï, une vulgaire gamine venait de parer un de ses sorts les plus puissants !

Telian fondit sur elle et l'attaqua de son arc, comme un bâton. Tifa se posta devant son amie ninja et envoya un formidable coup de poing à l'adolescente. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse. Fâchée, Telian saisit une flèche et tira sur elle.

La jeune femme reçut le coup au bras et bondit en arrière. Son épaule était gravement blessée. Telian avait visé exprès pour lui donner un handicap l'obligeant à cesser de combattre.

Mais Youfie lui jeta un sort avec une matéria de soin. Telian réfléchit. Elle allait devoir utiliser une de ses limites. Elle n'en possédait que deux, elle les avait longtemps travaillées en privé dans la serre de combat, sous la supervision de Yakino. La seconde n'était pas tout à fait au point, elle était encore trop puissante et demandait un certain contrôle, mais la première allait faire ses preuves maintenant !

Se redressant, la jeune fille tendit les bras vers le ciel et dressa son arc dans les airs. Certaines étoiles parurent briller plus fort dans le ciel, des étoiles que personne sur Gaïa n'avait jamais vues, même Nanaki, qui regardait comme les autres, ne les connaissait pas, lui qui tirait son pouvoir et ses limites des astres de la planète ! Il s'agissait de constellations que seuls les gens de la Terre connaissaient : la Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse, la constellation du Lion… Puis ensuite, toutes les constellations du zodiaque terrien projetèrent un rayon à travers le ciel et vinrent envelopper l'arc de Telian. Une colonne de lumière bleue se forma autour de la jeune fille. Toute la lumière se concentra dans ses mains. Elle banda son arc, un arc où toute la lumière se concentra pour former une immense flèche.

« Encaissez ça ! » cria Telian.

Elle lâcha la flèche. Dès que la corde se détendit, l'immense flèche se divisa en plusieurs petites qui partirent dans toutes les directions et vinrent toucher chaque adversaire, les Turks comme les membres d'Avalanche. Chaque flèche enveloppa le corps de sa cible avec une gerbe de lumière. Tous s'arrêtèrent, réalisant soudain qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Ils étaient tous prisonniers dans des colonnes de lumière. Tous essayèrent de frapper pour briser le mur, mais à chaque fois, un symbole du zodiaque qui correspondait à leur date de naissance apparaissait, et ils sentaient leurs forces décroître, comme absorbé par le signe !

Telian n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mince, elle y était parvenue, enfin ! Jusqu'ici, elle avait essayé cette limite sur de petits monstres dans la serre de combat ! Mais là…

Bientôt, chaque membre d'Avalanche et chaque Turk tomba à genoux, vidé de toute son énergie. Ils étaient comme gelés par le froid, leurs corps semblaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige qui les épuisait.

« Neige du Ciel, ma première limite », dit Telian.

« Mince, terrible comme limite ! » dit Frongeon, admiratif, regardant Cid qui gisait au sol, épuisé d'avoir frappé comme un fou dans sa colonne de lumière marquée par le signe du poisson.

« Étonnant, en effet ! » dit une voix.

Telian et ses compagnons se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Le seul qui n'ait pas participé au combat : Rufus Shinra.

« Je n'avais jamais vu une telle limite, auparavant. Élion avait raison, tu es différente de tous les autres, tu n'es ni une Ancienne ni une humaine », dit le président.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais Kadaj se posta devant lui.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne la toucherez pas ! »

Rufus fit la moue, agacé. Il tendit la main jeta un sort de glace.

« Pousse-toi, je le prends ! » dit Telian.

Elle repoussa le jeune homme et encaissa le sort, qui disparut. Elle allait tenter une attaque, quand elle vit le président lever son étrange épée de feu vers elle. La jeune fille eut peur, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle demeura immobile, regardant une boule de feu jaillir de la lame et fondre sur elle.

« Heu… Telly ? » dit Senki.

Kadaj eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il se précipita pour protéger la jeune fille avec sa matéria bouclier, mais ce fut trop tard.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, choqués, stupéfaits.

D'abord, Telian ne réagit pas. Puis… elle ouvrit la bouche et cracha du sang. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre. La boule de feu l'avait touchée, elle était blessée !

L'adolescente tomba au sol dans une mare de sang.

« TELIAN ! » hurlèrent tous ses compagnons en chœur.

Mais Telian n'entendait plus rien. Elle n'entendait pas l'écho de leurs pas tandis qu'ils courraient vers elle pour la secourir, elle ne voyait même pas le sang qui rougissait les dalles du sol. Elle pensait à ce qui venait de se passer.

_Impossible ! Je n'ai jamais été touchée par un sort sur cette planète, jamais ! Comment… comment a-t-il pu… ? Quelle est cette chose qu'il utilise ? Si ce n'est pas une matéria de feu… alors qu'est-ce que c'est ! _

Loin d'ici, à la sortie d'Edge, Yakino le ressentit. Elle ressentit le pouvoir de l'épée de feu, puis elle perçut autre chose. Elle se tourna vers la direction de la place de la ville. Telian… Telian avait mal, la jeune femme le ressentait !

Élion eut un sourire méchant.

« Ça y est, ça commence ! » dit-il.

Furieuse, Yakino se tourna vers lui et se précipita pour l'attaquer, mais Soluènn lui barra la route et repoussa le sabre de la Japonaise avec son cimeterre.

« Nous y allons, maintenant, Soluènn. Notre plan est en marche, inutile de s'attarder », dit l'homme.

Il s'enroula dans sa propre cape et y disparut. Il ne restait qu le bout de tissu noir. Soluènn fit de même avec sa propre cape. Yakino enrageait. Ils connaissaient même la technique de télétransportation, celle qu'elle utilisait pour disparaître dans un chapeau !

La jeune femme se ressaisit et entra dans son couvre-chef. Elle réapparut sur la place d'Edge et courut près de Telian. La malheureuse perdait tout son sang ! Yakino la prit doucement dans ses bras. Tout de suite, les corps des deux filles se recouvrirent de lumière. La blessure de Telian se referma.

« Petite-sœur ! » dit Kadaj.

Il courut près d'elle, suivi par les autres. Yakino le laissa la prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle est guérie, ne vous en faites pas », dit-elle.

Senki tendit la main et toucha la joue de la jeune fille. Elle était si froide ! Furieux, il se redressa et regarda le président.

« Toi… espèce de salaud ! T'attaquer à une fille innocente… »

« Senki, attends, maîtrise-toi ! » dit Kadaj. Le jeune homme avait lui-même souffert de sa rage face aux actes du président.

Loin de se calmer, Senki s'avança vers le président.

« Si ce n'était que cette blessure… mais ta société a gâché la vie de tous les élèves de l'école, tu as même stocké les cellules de Jenova pour tes sales magouilles, au lieu de penser au bien de la planète et les détruire ! Au fond, tu es comme tous les autres Shinra… Tu mérites l'enfer ! » dit-il en se mettant en position de combat.

« Et comment comptes-tu m'y envoyer ? » dit Rufus.

« Je vais te pulvériser ! »

« Arrête, on peut rien faire avec cette drôle d'arme qu'il utilise ! » dit Loz.

« C'est vrai, maîtrise-toi ! » dit Yazoo.

« Allez, du calme ! » appuya Frongeon.

« BOUCLEZ-LA TOUS ! Si vous avez peur, restez en arrière ! Moi, je ne crains pas le feu », dit Senki.

Rufus se souvint de ce qu'Élion lui avait dit, avant de partir : « _Un rouquin accompagne la bande de Kadaj. Il est insensible au feu, utilisez cette autre arme pour le vaincre._ »

Rufus sourit. Décidément, Élion avait pensé à tout ! Il sortit une petite baguette de glace de sa poche. En voyant l'objet, Yakino comprit avec horreur ce qui allait se passer.

« Senki, arrête ! Il a un autre Manith, ne le frappe pas ! »

« Un autre quoi ? » dit Frongeon.

Sans prêter attention à leurs paroles, Senki se rua sur le président. Rufus tendit la baguette devant lui. Un rayon bleu chargé d'étincelles blanches se forma, qui transperça la poitrine de Senki. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux. C'était comme s'il avait reçu une balle de fusil, faite dans de la glace !

« Oh, tu veux jouer au sorcier ? Très bien ! »

Le jeune homme se métamorphosa en lion. Il se mit à courir vers Rufus. Le président décrivit une courbe avec la baguette. Plusieurs flèches de glace se formèrent dans l'air et se dirigèrent vers lui. Le jeune lion les esquiva toutes avec agilité. Il atterrit sur le président et le fit tomber à la renverse. Il ouvrit la gueule pour le mordre, quand il redressa la tête en hurlant.

L'hélicoptère se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Elena était penchée à la fenêtre et tirait des balles de son revolver sur lui, pour protéger Rufus !

Le lion bondit en arrière. Rufus se redressa et tendit la main. Il agrippa l'un des pieds de l'appareil tandis qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Il fit un salut ironique de la baguette de glace. Le lion répondit par un rugissement furieux.

Les colonnes de lumière formées par Telian commencèrent à se dissiper.

« Maintenant, vite ! » dit Yakino.

Elle sortit son chapeau. Kadaj passa le premier avec Telian dans ses bras, suivi par ses frères, Frongeon, le lion Senki, et enfin Yakino elle-même.

XxXxXxXxX

Sur le sommet d'un des buildings, Élion et Soluènn regardèrent les membres d'Avalanche et les Turks se redresser, l'air endolori.

« Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, seigneur. »

« Qu'importe, Soluènn. Désormais, ils ont peur. C'est tout ce qui compte. Nous les tenons ! » dit le jeune homme, un éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres.


	13. L'histoire des survivants

(Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 13: **

**L'histoire des survivants**

Lucrécia était plongée dans le calcul de la note d'un élève sur un devoir de chimie, quand on frappa à sa porte. L'infirmière entra en coup de vent, essoufflée. 

« Lucrécia ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai un problème à l'infirmerie ! »

Surprise, la scientifique quitta son bureau et suivit la vieille femme à l'infirmerie. Senki était allongé sur un lit, la poitrine couverte de bandages. Il était endormi, l'infirmière avait dû lui faire une injection d'anesthésiant. 

Lucrécia entra dans l'autre chambre de malades. Sur un lit était allongée Telian. Kadaj était assis à son chevet, la tête basse. Yazoo, Loz et Frongeon se tenaient près de lui, l'air triste. 

La jeune femme s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et toucha le front de l'adolescente. Elle était brûlante. Pourtant, elle vivait. 

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Kadaj sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Lucrécia entrer. 

« Elle a subi une espèce de sortilège de feu puissant. Yakino a soigné ses blessures, mais elle est dans le coma, impossible de la réveiller ! » dit Frongeon. 

« C'est ma faute », dit Kadaj. 

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien, on te l'a déjà dit, et tu l'as vu toi-même ! C'est le président », dit Yazoo. 

« Yakino m'avait chargé de veiller sur elle, et moi… »

Ignorant leur discussion, Lucrécia prit la main de l'adolescente et ferma les yeux, pour se connecter à son esprit. Elles étaient des âmes jumelles, leurs esprits pouvaient se parler. 

Telian errait dans le noir, comme à son habitude. Quand elle avait peur, elle se retrouvait toujours ici. Mais bientôt, elle sentit une présence. 

« Lucrécia ? »

« Oui, je suis là. »

Son amie apparut. 

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tout le monde s'inquiète, tu dois te réveiller », dit Lucrécia. 

« Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé! J'ai reçu une boule de feu magique et j'ai failli mourir. Je croyais être insensible aux matérias et à la Rivière de la Vie! Pourquoi cette chose m'a touchée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était une matéria ? »

« Non, on aurait dit une épée de feu. Il y en avait une autre en glace aussi, elle a blessé Senki. »

« Ça ne me dit rien. »

Telian tomba à genoux. 

« Les autres ont failli mourir à cause de moi. »

« Arrête, tu culpabilises comme Kadaj ! Il se croit lui-même responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Lucrécia… j'ai vu Vincent. »

La jeune femme eut un geste de recul. 

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle, tendue. 

« Non… rien », dit Telian. 

« Bon. Réveille-toi quand tu peux, tout le monde t'attend. »

Et sur ces mots, la scientifique disparut. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

«_ Le Cetra, né pour créer. _

_Le Tabhaisaver, né pour protéger. _

_Et l'âme jumelle, née pour aider. _»

Ces mots… Yakino les connaissait par cœur, elle les avait lus un nombre incalculable depuis l'âge de quinze ans, l'âge où elle était arrivée sur cette planète pour devenir la Tabhaisaver d'Ifalna. La jeune femme referma le journal et se frotta les yeux, fatiguée. Elle allait se lever de son bureau et se diriger vers sa chambre pour dormir un peu, quand la porte s'ouvrit. 

Telian et tous ses amis entrèrent. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir avant longtemps. 

« Alors ? » dit Telian. 

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu nous expliques ce qui se passe ? Tu savais le nom de ces armes que le président a utilisées contre moi et Senki. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et qui était cette femme que tu as voulu affronter seule, en nous laissant nous débrouiller avec la Shinra et Avalanche ? »

Yakino regarda l'assemblée. Kadaj avait l'air un peu pâle, il était encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé à Telian. Il se sentait toujours coupable, mais à voir son regard rassuré, nul doute que Telian lui avait parlé. Ses frères avaient l'air impassible, Lucrécia semblait inquiète, Senki faisait un effort pour tenir debout malgré son corps endolori et couvert de bandages, Frongeon dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de son ami. 

La Japonaise hésita, puis dit: 

« Élion est notre ennemi. »

Ces mots ne parurent affecter personne. 

« Qui c'est, ça, Élion ? » demanda Frongeon en bâillant. 

La jeune femme fit apparaître des chaises et leur dit de s'asseoire. Une fois tous assis, elle commença son récit: 

« Je… tu te souviens, Telian, je t'ai déjà expliqué, il y a deux ans, que toi et moi sommes des Tabhaisavers, des Clairvoyantes. Notre rôle est de protéger chacune un Cetra de cette planète contre le mal et les illusions de Jenova. Toi, tu as eu la garde d'Aéris, moi celle de sa mère, Ifalna. Mais… il y a eu beaucoup d'autres Tabhaisavers. En fait, il y a eu autant de Tabhaisavers que de Cetras survivants, après l'emprisonnement de Jenova dans le Cratère Nord, il y a 2000 ans. »

« Combien de Cetras survivants existaient à cette époque, environ ? » demanda Telian. 

« Je ne sais pas. Une bonne trentaine, je pense. Donc une trentaine de Tabhaisavers, et une trentaine d'âmes jumelles, aussi. Mais… le nombre de Cetras a diminué avec le temps. Les humains se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur la planète, et les Cetras dépérissaient. Et un jour, le pire arriva : un Tabhaisaver très puissant perdit la Cetra qu'il avait le devoir de protéger, mais qu'il aimait, aussi. Son âme jumelle mourut peu de temps après. Fou de chagrin, ce Tabhaisaver a succombé à la haine et à la vengeance. C'était Élion. Il a rallié tous les autres Tabhaisavers à sa cause. Ensemble, ils ont décidé qu'ils se vengeraient des humains de Gaïa, et qu'ils les détruiraient, comme ceux-ci avaient détruit les Cetras et les âmes jumelles. Élion a formé une bande qu'il a nommée la Force de la Terre. »

La Force de la Terre… Telian comprit que ce nom faisait allusion à sa planète, la Terre. Bien sûr, c'était de là que venaient les Tabhaisavers, de là qu'ils tiraient leurs pouvoirs! 

« Et la femme que vous avez combattue ? C'est une Tabhaisaver, elle aussi ? » dit Kadaj. 

« Oui. Soluènn Heckings, une vieille amie. Elle était mon élève, autrefois. Je l'ai perdue de vue le jour où Ifalna et Aéris ont été enlevées par la Shinra. »

« Et les armes bizarres de Rufus ? » dit Loz. 

« Ce sont des Manith, des reliques renfermant le pouvoir des Cetras », dit Lucrécia. 

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. La scientifique rougit. 

« Je… je le sais parce que lorsque je travaillais à la Shinra, j'ai étudié beaucoup de textes sur les Anciens. Avant de mourir, chacun d'eux concentre son pouvoir et son savoir dans un objet particulier, qu'il appelle un Manith. »

« En voici un, justement », dit Yakino. 

Elle sortit la statue d'oiseau bleu du tiroir de son bureau. En le voyant, Frongeon prit peur et se fourra dans la veste de Senki. 

« Tout va bien, il est désactivé, je m'en suis chargée personnellement », dit Yakino. 

Tous firent silence, assimilant toutes données. 

Puis, Senki tapa dans ces mains et s'exclama: 

« Bon ! Si j'ai bien compris, un tas de Tabhaisavers qui ont pété un câble veut détruire cette planète, le président Shinra se fait manipuler par Élion pour nous tuer afin que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, et Avalanche aussi veut nous tuer… Autrement dit, on a toute la planète qui nous en veut encore une fois. Génial ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit Loz. 

Kadaj croisa les bras, l'air songeur. 

« Yakino… Les Manith sont plus puissants que les matérias et peuvent toucher les Tabhaisavers, comme Telian avec l'épée de feu ? »

« Oui, dit la jeune femme. Oh… je vois où tu veux en venir, Kadaj. Mais il existe beaucoup de Maniths, et je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent. »

« Mais je peux ressentir leur magie, dit Telian. Je l'ai ressentie chez Rufus avant même qu'il s'en serve sur moi ! Yakino, réfléchissez: si on les retrouve tous, on pourrait arrêter Élion sans problème ! De toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser des reliques Cetras entre les mains de la Shinra ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, non ? »

« Oui… dit la jeune femme, l'air soucieuse. Oui, évidemment. Bien, d'accord. »

« Vous savez où se trouvent d'autres de ces reliques ? »

« Non. Certains Maniths ont été perdus, d'autres volés ou bien vendus. Par contre… je crois savoir où en trouver un qui te revient de droit, Telian. »

« Ah ? Lequel ? »

« La matéria blanche d'Aéris. C'est un talisman Cetra qui est dans sa famille depuis des générations. »

Aéris… Telian ressentit une pointe de tristesse, mais elle se ressaisit. 

« Génial ! Un paquet de trésors à trouver, plein d'ennemis à affronter, peu de chances de succès, une mort certaine… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons nous éclater ! » dit Senki. 

« OUAIS ! » répondit tout le monde en chœur. 

XxXxXxXxX

Une fois tous rétablis, équipés et armés, Telian et ses amis prirent le chemin du Cratère Nord, car c'était là que l'on avait vu la Matéria blanche pour la dernière fois. 

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la neige le long d'une pente douce montant vers le haut du cratère, Telian ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir des souvenirs liés à cet endroit: son combat contre Sephiroth avec Avalanche et ses amis, puis l'arrivée de Gillian, son pardon et… sa mort. Elle tenait la matéria blanche dans ses mains, les larmes aux yeux, son costume de Turk en lambeaux et taché de sang. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés… 

«_ J'aurais tant aimé être ton âme jumelle, si j'avais pu. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je rêvais d'entrer au même lycée que toi, sur Terre, mais… bye bye !_ »

Et puis le mot « sacre », qui avait concrétisé le souhait d'Aéris et arrêté le météore. 

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta. Ce n'était que Kadaj. 

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet face à l'air sombre de la jeune fille. 

« Heu… Oui, j'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées. »

« Je vois ça. »

Il pressa doucement sur son épaule, l'incitant à marcher moins vite pour se mettre en retrait avec elle. 

« C'est bien ici que Gillian est morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Kadaj fit la moue. 

« Je me demandais… est-ce que Gillian était une Tabhaisaver, comme toi ? »

« Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? »

« Je… Oh non, rien. C'est juste qu'elle… je me demandais comme ça, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je crois que tout le monde se pose la question depuis longtemps. D'où tu viens ? Tu ne nous as jamais dit comment c'était ta vie, avant. Tu ne l'as même pas dit à Senki ni à Frongeon. »

Telian frémit. Mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Elle n'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit qu'elle venait d'une autre planète, la Terre ! Et il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela : d'abord, ils risquaient de ne pas la croire, et de la considérer comme une folle. Puis, ils pourraient la voir un peu comme Jenova, car c'est ce qu'elle était en un sens, une extraterrestre ! Seule Yakino et les autres Tabhaisavers connaissaient ses origines, indirectement. Et Aéris ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Les Cetras connaissaient-ils l'existence de la Terre ? 

« On y est ! » dit Senki. 

Ils avaient atteint le sommet. Yakino se pencha par-dessus le vide. 

« Il est là…» dit-elle. 

Telian s'approcha. Elle ne vit rien, sinon un épais nuage de neige qui couvrait le gouffre du cratère. Senki se pencha à son tour. 

« Je ne vois rien, moi ! »

Les autres regardèrent aussi. 

« Vous voyez quoi, Yakino ? » dit Kadaj. 

« Je vois rien que de la neige ! » dit Yazoo. 

Sans se démonter, la Japonaise s'approcha de Telian et posa la main sur son épaule. 

« Vas-y, Telian. Prends-la. »

L'adolescente regarda son amie avec perplexité. Que lui demandait-elle ? De sauter dans le vide pour aller chercher le Sacre ! 

Elle reposa son attention sur le vide. Soudain, elle plissa les yeux. Curieux, elle avait cru voir quelque chose de brillant à travers la neige, pendant quelques secondes. Comme une petite étoile. Elle plissa les yeux. Non… Ça brillait à nouveau. 

Elle se pencha davantage, presque au risque de tomber. La lumière se fit plus forte. Elle eut un flash. 

Gillian, les cheveux flottant dans le vent, le visage serein, les yeux fermés, son corps enveloppé d'un halo de lumière verte et bleue, la lumière du Sacre. 

Soudain, le vent qui soufflait sur le Continent cessa. Depuis des siècles, ce vent régnait sur les terres enneigées du Continent Nord. Mais voilà qu'il venait de s'arrêter ! 

Une lumière verte jaillit du cratère et monta vers les cieux. Tous reculèrent, ébahis. Ils virent quelque chose sortir du cratère et flotter devant eux. Une petite sphère verte. La matéria du Sacre ! Elle était là, elle venait de sortir du cratère. 

Nul besoin de penser, Telian agit par instinct. Elle s'approcha et tendit les mains. La sphère flotta doucement vers elle. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec les paumes de la jeune fille, elle devint blanche et s'éteignit. Ce n'était plus qu'une matéria comme les autres, émettant une faible lueur blanche. 

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Telian sourit. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher cette matéria autrefois. Et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était différente de toutes celles que la jeune fille avait déjà touchées. 

D'habitude, quand Telian prenait une matéria, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle tenait dans ses mains un être vivant qui parlait une langue qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. Cela lui faisait peur, un peu comme un enfant qui montait sur un cheval pour la première fois et ne savait pas comment le diriger. Tôt ou tard, la bête s'affolait, ressentant la peur de l'enfant, et se cabrait pour le renverser. 

Pourtant, cette matéria rassurait Telian. La présence d'Aéris y était forte. Et la jeune fille aimait cela. Elle se tourna vers les autres, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Tous le lui rendirent. 

Une fois de retour à l'école des Tabhaisavers, devant le grillage de l'entrée, ils firent le point. 

« Où on va, maintenant ? » dit Yazoo. 

« Nous savons que Rufus détient deux autres des Maniths », dit Kadaj. 

« On devrait en trouver d'autres avant d'essayer de l'attaquer, c'est plus prudent, dit Yakino. Je dois d'ailleurs faire des recherches dans les archives de la bibliothèque de l'école, je crois que les anciens Tabhaisavers ont écrit des choses là-dessus, cela pourrait nous guider. Telian, je te conseille de t'entraîner à utiliser la matéria blanche et l'oiseau bleu, en attendant. Va dans la serre de combat, je m'expliquerai auprès des professeurs pour les cours que tu devras sauter. Vous autres, interdiction d'en profiter pour sécher ! Vous filez en classe. »

De mauvaise grâce, les quatre garçons du groupe partirent vers leur salle de cours. Yakino prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Frongeon choisit de retourner sur son île, toujours effrayé par ce maudit oiseau bleu qui lui avait causé tant de misères. 

Restée seule, Telian regarda la matéria. Oui, il valait mieux qu'elle s'entraîne. 

Le visage empli de résolution, elle se dirigea vers la serre de combat.

------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, un autre chapitre en ligne ! Z'en dites quoi ? J'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci, j'avais beaucoup de boulot !_

_Au fait, Yukira Shiroi, j'espère toujours que ton histoire de documents est réglée et que tout va bien pour toi ! _

_Hey, Naucicka, encore une fois, bravo pour l'histoire "Les rêves des XIII Tatoués", et j'attends la suite avec impatience, comme d'habitude. _

_Ysa666, toi aussi, j'attends la suite de ton histoire, que je trouve toujours aussi cool ! _

_Idem pour nmfrter et "The dream continue" ! Ah, et en passant, je continue de lire "et si c'était possible", que j'aime énormément aussi ! _

_Voilà, à bientôt ! La suite viendra plus rapidement le prochain coup, vous en faites pas…  
_


	14. Réflexions, souvenirs et pensées

(Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 14: **

**Réflexions, souvenirs et pensées**

La serre de combats était un endroit infesté de monstres au milieu d'une luxuriante végétation tropicale, mais il existait une petite arène isolée, coupée des monstres, où l'on pouvait s'entraîner à utiliser la magie. 

C'était un endroit large et rond, creusé dans le sol, avec des murs de pierre claire. Une cascade coulait dans un coin du cercle, en prévision des sortilèges de feu, pour éviter que toute la serre prenne feu. 

Une fois seule dans le grand cercle, Telian réfléchit. Par quoi commencer ? La matéria, elle était curieuse de découvrir ses capacités. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle errait sur cette planète, et jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de se servir d'une matéria. 

Pourtant, elle avait peur. Après tout, cette chose avait tué sa meilleure amie ! Elle aurait dû demander à Yakino de l'assister, mais cette dernière était avant tout un professeur, elle avait des cours à donner dans l'école ! Mais Kadaj et les autres auraient pu rester, non ? 

_Yakino veut que je me débrouille seule_, comprit la jeune fille. 

Très bien, elle allait faire ses preuves ! Se campant au milieu de l'arène, elle prit la matéria dans ses mains et réfléchit. Bon, que faire, maintenant ? 

La matéria blanche semblait chaude au toucher mais la surface réfléchissante, lorsqu'elle l'approcha de sa joue, était aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace. Une petite lueur semblait régner à l'intérieur du globe, comme une conscience. Telian comprit que c'était la même chose qu'un poisson rouge dans un aquarium: il allait et venait dans l'eau, inlassablement, faisant pourtant des mouvements différents à chaque nouveau passage. 

La jeune fille s'efforça de puiser de l'énergie en elle, comme lorsqu'elle avait utilisé sa limite au combat sur la place d'Edge. La lueur dans la matéria devint un doux balancement, puis l'ondulation régulière d'une lueur blanche. 

Telian émit une exclamation muette mais victorieuse. Quelque chose se passait, elle le sentait! 

Soudain, la matéria se mit à briller. Sa lueur n'était pas verte, mais argentée. Son rayon enveloppa Telian. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. C'était doux et chaud… 

Mais soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sous elle, le sol devenait blanc. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne sentit plus la dureté de la pierre sous ses pieds. 

Elle tomba dans le vide, et atterrit… dans un immense champ de fleurs. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. 

« Ah ! Enfin, te voilà. »

Telian se retourna, et resta bouche bée. 

« Aéris ! »

La jeune fille en rose lui offrit son plus beau sourire. 

« Tu as retrouvé la matéria blanche. Tu as reçu le Manith qui te revenait de droit. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux devenir une grande Tabhaisaver ! »

« Quoi ? Je suis une grande magicienne depuis toujours, et tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ? » dit Telian, pour plaisanter. 

«Je te fais un compliment et tu deviens orgueilleuse ? »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Telian se sentit beaucoup mieux. Son amie lui avait tant manqué! Mais après cet échange, Aéris parut triste. 

« Cloud n'a pas été très gentil avec toi, je suis désolée. Je croyais qu'il avait changé, après toutes ces aventures et le temps passé, mais… »

Telian se souvint de la crise qu'elle avait piquée, au _7th Heaven_, devant tous les membres d'Avalanche. 

« Oh, ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! »

« Elle a raison, ne te critique pas comme ça ! » dit une autre voix. 

Les deux filles se tournèrent sur la gauche, et virent un garçon aux cheveux noirs hirsutes. Aéris sourit. 

« Zack… »

Telian fronça des sourcils. Qui était ce jeune homme? Il avait des yeux Mako et le même genre de tenue que Cloud. 

« Telian, je te présente Zack Fair, mon petit-ami. Zack, voici Telian Riddle, ma Tabhaisaver. »

Le garçon sourit à Telian. 

« Enchanté. Aéris m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Il lui serra la main. Telian ressentit une affinité croissante pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'Aéris ait craqué pour ce garçon, Zack attirait vite la sympathie des autres. 

« Aéris, il faut que tu saches : moi et des amis cherchons les autres Maniths, mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Tu as une idée ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut. 

« Ces objets sont dangereux, tu sais ? S'ils ont été égarés, c'est pour mieux protéger la planète ! Tu as conscience de cela ? »

« Je sais, mais Rufus Shinra en possède deux, il veut tuer Kadaj et ses frères, et… il veut me capturer. En plus, une bande de Tabhaisavers exilés cherchent les Maniths, eux aussi, pour détruire la planète ! C'est pour ça que je les cherche. Je veux empêcher un nouveau drame de se produire. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! »

Aéris et Zack se regardèrent un moment. Quand la Cetra prit la parole, ce fut d'un ton grave et solennel: 

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, Telian, mais… promis, nous ferons tout pour te soutenir. Zack et moi-même essaierons de localiser les autres Maniths à travers la Rivière de la Vie. Ce ne sera pas difficile, j'ai pu faire beaucoup depuis que je suis ici, en contact avec les autres esprits de la planète. Mais toi, tâche de bien t'entraîner. Garde la matéria blanche avec toi comme un talisman, elle renforcera tes pouvoirs. Sans compter le médaillon du dragon que t'a donné ta grand-mère, il te permet de contrôler ta force. Et apprends à manier le Manith de l'air. »

« Le Manith de l'air ? »

« L'oiseau bleu. »

« Ah. »

Telian s'assit dans l'herbe fleurie. Aéris et Zack en firent autant. 

« Vous… tu connaissais ma grand-mère, Aéris ? Tu savais qu'elle était une Tabhaisaver ? »

« Non, mais ma vraie mère, Ifalna, m'avait parlé d'elle. Ta grand-mère était une grande Clairvoyante, peut-être l'une des meilleures lors de l'emprisonnement de Jenova. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'était il y a plus de 2000 ans ! »

« Le temps ne s'écoule pas à la même vitesse entre ici et ta planète. »

Telian baissa la tête. 

« Vous croyez qu'un jour je retrouverai ma planète? Ma famille, ma maison… »

« Si tu le souhaites, tu y parviendras ! Pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiète ? » dit Zack en posant une main sur son épaule. 

« Je… sans Gillian, ce ne sera plus tout à fait pareil. Et comment pourrai-je annoncer sa mort à ses parents, quand je reviendrai ? Ils ne me croiront jamais ! »

Telian croyait avoir cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps sur ce sujet. Mais non, apparemment. Elle sentit les larmes monter de nouveau à ses yeux. Aéris la prit dans ses bras. 

« Je sais que tu ne culpabilises plus, Telly. Mais tu as le droit d'être triste pour ta meilleure amie d'enfance. Alors pleure, ne te retiens pas. »

Bercée par la voix et la chaleur de la jeune fille, Telian s'assoupit. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

En salle de cours de sciences, Lucrécia était assise à son bureau. Les élèves de sa classe étaient tours assis à leurs tables respectives, plongés dans l'étude d'un texte de sciences. 

La jeune femme attendait qu'ils aient fini leur lecture pour corriger un exercice. Mais en cet instant, Lucrécia ne pensait pas du tout à son travail de professeur. 

Elle pensait à ce que Telian lui avait dit. Ainsi, elle avait rencontré Vincent… Ce nom avait ramené une foule de souvenirs et de sentiments complexes en Lucrécia. 

Elle s'était crispée lorsque Telian lui en avait parlé, parce qu'elle ressentait surtout de la culpabilité. Quand avait-elle vu le jeune homme, pour la dernière fois ? 

C'était il y a si longtemps… et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. 

_Lucrécia ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait encore la tête qui tournait. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, droguée par Hojo ?_

_Son ventre était douloureux. Son fils était né depuis deux jours, et elle venait seulement de se réveiller. Elle avait dormi à cause des drogues d'Hojo. Il jugeait qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos pour se remettre de l'accouchement. Lucrécia vit un pansement sur son bras, à l'endroit où le scientifique avait piqué. _

_La jeune femme mit du temps à se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Chaque jour depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait subi des injections de Mako et de cellules de Jenova. _

_Parfois, Hojo avait poussé l'expérience plus loin et obligé la jeune femme à être enfermée dans un tube où il l'irradiait de Mako pendant des heures. C'était éprouvant, autant physiquement que mentalement. _

_Heureusement, à mesure que le temps passait et que le bébé grandissait dans son ventre, la future mère était obligée de rester au lit. Elle ne pouvait donc plus se faire irradier à la Mako dans un tube. Mais à la place, elle recevait de douloureuses injections. _

_Lucrécia s'assit sur le lit. Elle voulut se lever, mais elle sentit que ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour la porter. Elle avait envie d'aller voir son bébé. Allait-il bien ? À quoi ressemblait-il ? _

_Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. On aurait dit un coup de feu. Ça venait du laboratoire. Mue par un mauvais pressentiment, Lucrécia enfila sa blouse de scientifique et ses chaussures puis, au prix d'un effort, elle parvint à se lever. _

_La main sur son ventre endolori, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Le rire dément d'Hojo lui parvint bientôt. Elle entra et vit quelque chose de long et sombre étalé sur le parquet. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Vincent. Il gisait sur le sol, allongé sur le ventre. Et Hojo, debout devant lui, riait, un fusil à la main. Le canon de l'arme fumait encore. _

_« Hojo… Qu'as-tu…? » murmura Lucrécia, d'une voix sourde. _

_Pour toute réponse, Hojo rit de plus belle. Vincent remua légèrement. _

_« Lu… cré… ci…a ! » dit-il dans un dernier souffle. _

_Horrifiée, Lucrécia mit les mains à sa bouche et recula de quelques pas. Hojo venait de tuer Vincent! _

Lucrécia se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était mort par sa faute. Elle se souvenait, un peu avant de succomber aux drogues une journée plus tôt, elle avait demandé à Vincent le droit de voir son bébé, de dormir avec lui dans ses bras. 

Mais plus tard, Hojo avait révélé son véritable visage. 

_Lucrécia fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Physiquement, elle allait mieux, mais elle était désespérée. Vincent était mort. Elle l'avait isolé dans le réacteur, dans un tube avec le traitement et le branchement de machines nécessaires pour le maintenir en vie, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait empêcher la dégradation des tissus. _

_Mais en même temps, elle souffrait mentalement. Elle était inquiète pour Sephiroth, son fils. Hojo ne l'avait même pas laissée entrer dans son laboratoire. Elle n'avait même pas vu son fils, et elle se sentait coupable. Elle repassait inlassablement la scène devant ses yeux. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un film qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, qui hantait son esprit. _

_Elle avait cherché son enfant des yeux, mais la pièce était vide. Elle avait alors supplié Hojo, elle l'avait pris par les épaules et secoué, mais le scientifique n'avait rien fait. _

_« Rends-le moi ! Rends-moi mon fils ! »_

_« Je l'ai emmené pour une expérience. Est-ce que cela t'intéresse ? »_

_Elle l'avait lâché, horrifiée. Il tenait son fils entre ses mains et commençait déjà le traiter comme un vulgaire spécimen, quelques jours seulement après sa naissance ! _

_« Quoi ? Oh ! Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas, je m'en moque ! Laisse-moi le voir ! Rien qu'une fois ! »_

_Mais il n'avait pas cédé. Elle était maintenant seule dans le laboratoire, au réacteur. Et elle était désespérée. _

_C'était de sa faute si Hojo était devenu fou, parce qu'elle l'avait laissé faire une expérience aussi insensée sur un enfant. _Son_ enfant. C'était de sa faute si son fils souffrait. C'était de sa faute si Vincent était mort, tué par le fusil d'Hojo, un jour où il avait décidé de les sauver, elle et son fils. Hojo l'avait tué dans son laboratoire, alors que le Turk s'apprêtait à le combattre. _

_Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Sephiroth et Vincent… C'était de sa faute ! _

_Et si elle avait écouté le Turk, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Vincent serait encore en vie, elle embrasserait son bébé… Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu fonder une famille avec Vincent ? Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour le savoir. À cause d'elle._

Lucrécia sursauta. La cloche venait de sonner, c'était la fin des cours de l'après-midi. Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent. Plusieurs lui sourirent et lui dirent au revoir. Tous aimaient beaucoup la jeune femme, qu'ils trouvaient gentille. Elle ne les critiquait jamais sur leurs erreurs, elle ne veillait qu'à leur compréhension des leçons et l'amélioration de leurs résultats. 

Mais Lucrécia trouvait la sympathie des élèves déplacée. Ils ignoraient tout d'elle, de ses erreurs. Pourtant… même Kadaj l'aimait bien, il le lui avait clairement expliqué dans la serre de combat. 

_Cela n'ôte rien à mes erreurs. Désolée, Telian, mais je ne pourrai jamais revoir Vincent. J'ai trop honte, trop peur… Je ne veux plus revivre quoi que ce soit me rappelant mon passé, de près ou de loin ! _

Et pourtant, une part d'elle-même était frustrée. Mais qu'importe. Elle ne reverrait jamais Vincent, et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il la croyait morte, et cela valait mieux. S'il vivait avec ses propres amis, tant mieux pour lui. Il avait réussi à reconstruire quelque chose, et elle pourrait lui causer des ennuis si jamais elle le revoyait. 

Il pourrait abandonner Avalanche et rester avec elle pour protéger Telian et les autres. Il renierait ses amis par amour pour elle, et elle ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice ! Elle ne voulait pas être la cause de son malheur, encore une fois. 

Oui, Lucrécia préférait rester isolée sur cette île, à enseigner aux élèves, à mener une vie banale de professeur de sciences, une vie paisible, simple et sans soucis avec les autres professeurs et ses amis Telian, Kadaj, Yakino, Senki, Frongeon… 

Ainsi, tout irait mieux. Jamais Lucrécia n'opterait pour le changement. Bien résolue, elle sortit de la salle pour aller à la cafétéria. 

Elle demanda au serveur un café, bien noir comme ses pensées. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Telian ouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau dans l'arène de la serre de combat. 

Se redressant, la jeune fille jeta des regards circulaires. Elle vit la matéria blanche sur le sol. Deux fleurs avaient poussé à côté. Deux fleurs blanches, comme celles dans le champ où elle avait vu Aéris et Zack. 

Telian les prit et les noua dans l'élastique de sa queue de cheval. Elle sentit le sel qui collait à ses joues, mais elle s'en moquait. La discussion avec ses amis lui avait fait du bien. Il était temps de reprendre l'entraînement. 

La jeune fille rangea la matéria dans le creux du bracelet que la Cetra lui avait offert, il y avait deux ans. Ce bijou ne l'avait jamais quitté. Un dragon et un phénix étaient gravés à l'intérieur, le symbole du Tabhaisaver, alliant la magie et la renaissance. 

Telian sortit le deuxième Manith de son sac: l'oiseau de cristal bleu. Un objet capricieux, ce qui était arrivé à Frongeon en était la preuve. Sans parler de la façon dont Telian avait atterri sur Cloud, devant la porte du _7th Heaven_ ! 

Élion avait posé cet objet sur sa route pour lui tendre un piège. Mais Yakino disait l'avoir désensorcelé. 

_Bon, comment je me sers de ce truc? Il peut faire quoi, au juste, d'ailleurs ? Aéris dit que c'est le Manith de l'air… alors, je peux faire des trucs comme voler ou soulever des trucs par la pensée ? _

Telian le serra fort dans ses mains. C'était le moment de vérité.

----------------------------------

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Ysa666, j'espère que cela a éclairci la question que tu m'avais posée sur la relation Lucrécia-Vincent. Et encore pour ta fic, j'ai adoré le dernier chapitre ! _

_Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire ! Bon, ça continue…_


	15. Toutes sortes de pièges

(Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn, Nosféa, Tabun et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 15 : **

**Toutes sortes de pièges**

Rien ne troublait le silence de la pièce. C'était un endroit étouffant, empli de silence, dans une obscurité si profonde qu'elle semblait presque matérielle. Mais Nosféa aimait cette ambiance. 

Il était un Tabhaisaver de l'ombre, il tirait son pouvoir des forces obscures. C'est pour cela que la magie démoniaque, les sortilèges d'Apocalypse et de cécité, toutes ces choses obscures et maléfiques n'avaient aucun secret pour lui ! 

Son physique et même sa tenue même reflétaient ses sombres pouvoirs: une tunique bleu nuit, un long manteau noir et une capuche sombre, cachant des cheveux d'un noir épais. Ses yeux étaient bleu sombre, comme la nuit sans étoile. 

Et pourtant, Nosféa n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, loin de là. C'était parce qu'il était doux et compréhensif qu'il ne craignait pas les choses obscures. Ce qui pouvait paraître dangereux et inaccessible pour d'autres lui semblait magnifique et digne d'intérêt. Nosféa était quelqu'un de sage et compréhensif. Réservé, aussi. Il émettait rarement un jugement. 

De toute façon, malgré sa grande maîtrise de la magie noire, il était un être de constitution faible. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pu s'opposer à Élion, quand celui-ci lui avait ordonné rejoindre son groupe. Ses pouvoirs maléfiques lui seraient d'un si grand secours! 

Élion était devenu son chef, ou plutôt son maître et tyran, car il le traitait comme un esclave: il le gardait emprisonné dans un labyrinthe de grottes sombres, emplies de monstres et de chauve-souris cannibales. Mais Nosféa s'en moquait. Cet endroit sombre, cette ambiance nocturne et mystérieuse, il aimait tout cela. Bien sûr, il était un terrien de nature, il supportait la lumière du soleil comme tout le monde. Mais il préférait l'obscurité, sa nature de Tabhaisaver l'avait façonné ainsi. 

Depuis plusieurs jours, Nosféa demeurait au cœur du labyrinthe des grottes, dans la pièce principale, face à un puits. L'eau qui trônait dans le bassin central lui révélait souvent des images, des visions du passé ou du futur. 

En cet instant, Nosféa fixait un instant présent: Telian, qui s'entraînait à manipuler le Manith de l'air dans la serre de combat. 

« As-tu encore une vision, mon cher Nosféa ? »

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix doucereuse d'Élion. Il ne dit rien, et ne fit qu'un geste de la main vers le bassin. 

« Ah… Telian s'entraîne à nouveau avec le Manith de l'air ! »

Nosféa comprit qu'Élion venait tout juste d'arriver : il n'avait pas assisté à l'utilisation de la matéria blanche ni la discussion avec Zack et Aéris. Le sombre Tabhaisaver préféra ne rien dire. De toute façon, Élion ne lui avait rien demandé ! Ne rien dire ne signifiait pas mentir. 

« Je vais l'envoyer rendre visite à Rufus, il est irritable depuis son échec contre Kadaj. Un peu de compagnie le calmera », dit Élion. 

Nosféa réprima une grimace. Oser se servir de ses pouvoirs pour livrer une toute jeune fille aux fauves de la Shinra… C'était si méprisable, surtout de la part d'un terrien envers une autre terrienne ! 

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait garder la tête basse et attendre, agir dans l'ombre, saisir le moindre indice, donner de minuscules petits coups de pouce à l'ennemi, pour que le bien triomphe le moment venu. Nosféa agissait toujours dans l'ombre. Et en cet instant, tandis qu'Élion tendait une main nimbée de lumière verte en direction de l'image du bassin, Nosféa pria pour que Telian survive à cette épreuve qui l'attendait. 

_Petite-fille de Roxane, je t'en prie, crois en ta force ! Et retrouve vite ta liberté_, pria mentalement Nosféa. 

XxXxXxXxX

Telian n'y comprit rien. L'oiseau bleu prit de nouveau vie et l'emporta loin d'ici. Et cette fois, il l'amena dans un endroit pire que les autres. Elle vit, avec horreur, le building Shinra d'Edge se dessiner sous elle, elle qui tombait dans le vide! 

Elle allait heurter le toit! Mais son corps se fit transparent. Elle atterrit sur quelqu'un dans la cafétéria. Elle vit trois des Turks bondir en arrière, stupéfaits. Ils étaient en train de boire un café (Elena) ou une bière (Reno et Rude). La personne qui avait amorti sa chute était Tseng ! 

Telian ne réagit pas, complètement sous le choc. Mais enfin, Yakino avait dit que le Manith était désensorcelé! Alors pourquoi?

Reprenant vite leur lucidité, Reno et Rude attrapèrent chacun Telian par le bras et l'entraînèrent vers les sous-sols. La jeune fille fut lâchée dans une cellule de prison. 

« Reste là et tiens-toi tranquille, le temps qu'on aille prévenir le boss ! » dit Reno. 

Furieuse, Telian se redressa et cria à travers les barreaux : « Vous pouvez toujours courir ! Laissez-moi partir ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! LAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! »

« FERME-LA ! » hurla un garde. 

Résignée, Telian se blottit dans un coin de la cellule. Encore une fois, ce maudit oiseau lui avait joué un sale tour. Elle regrettait de ne pas être retombée sur Cloud, à nouveau. Les membres d'Avalanche l'avaient traitée humainement, eux, au moins ! Elle avait eu droit à une chambre, un lit, un verre de lait et des biscuits. 

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre de la part de la Shinra ? Et le président ? Elle ne le connaissait que de réputation. On disait qu'il n'avait jamais saigné ni pleuré de toute sa vie, qu'il avait haï son père jusqu'à sa mort et accédé au titre de président avec joie. Et il avait deux Maniths : l'épée de feu et la baguette de glace. Avec ça, il pourrait blesser Telian. Elle n'avait aucune arme sinon sa matéria blanche, à son bracelet. Mais cela suffirait-il pour s'enfuir d'ici ? Et comment retourner à l'école sans l'oiseau bleu ? Encore une fois, il avait disparu. Il l'avait télétransportée, mais était resté dans l'arène de la serre de combat. Que faire ?

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose appuyer plusieurs fois dans son dos. 

« Quoi encore ? Ne me pousse pas comme ça ! » dit la jeune fille en se retournant. 

« Coucou, c'est moi ! » dit une petite voix flûtée. 

Telian émit un cri de surprise et de joie lorsqu'elle reconnut l'auteur de ces mots: Cait Sith ! Il était là, dans la cellule, avec elle! Mais la jeune fille baissa la tête, déçue. Il ne lui servirait à rien pour s'enfuir. Mais soudain, Telian eut un déclic. Si ! Il allait l'aider. 

« Cait Sith, écoute… »

La jeune fille se pencha et commença à murmurer dans son oreille. D'abord méfiant, le robot-chat parut ensuite fort intéressé, puis amusé. Il fit « oui » de la tête et courut se cacher dans l'ombre de la pièce. 

« Eh ! Monsieur ! Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? » cria Telian. 

Le garde quitta la pièce annexe où il lisait un journal en fumant. Il s'approcha de la porte. 

« Que veux-tu, encore ? Oh ! »

Il retint un cri de stupeur et rougit. Telian avait ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise et laissait voir le début de sa poitrine, ainsi que ses épaules dénudées. La jeune fille avait même dénoué sa queue de cheval, laissant flotter ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos. 

« Eh, toi, le beau gosse… mes épaules sont toutes endolories après ce que m'on fait les Turks. Tu veux bien me masser ? » dit la jeune fille sur un ton plaintif. 

« Qu… quoi ? Qui… qui ça ? M… moi ? » dit le garde, rouge comme une tomate, en jetant des regards alentour.

« Je t'en prie ! J'ai tellement mal ! » gémit Telian. 

« OUI-OUI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » dit le garde, surexcité. 

Il se mit à se bagarrer avec le verrou de la porte. Telian referma sa chemise avec un regard menaçant. 

_Opération séduction réussie ! _

« Allez, vas-y, mon chat ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Cait Sith. Elle faillit s'étrangler de rage en voyant que ce dernier la regardait avec l'air… hilare ? 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'excite comme ça ? ALLEZ HOP ! » dit la jeune fille. 

Le garde entra. Il n'eut pas fait deux pas que Cait Sith lui sauta dessus et l'assomma violemment. Telian courut dehors, à la suite du chat. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune fille se tourna vers le jouet, le souleva et… l'embrassa sur la joue. 

« Merci, Cait Sith ! Tu es mon chat préféré, je t'adore ! » dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. 

« Ah… c'était rien », dit Cait Sith, l'air embarrassé. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il dit : « Je venais fureter à la Shinra pour Cloud, on est très curieux sur les armes qu'a utilisées Rufus. Tu peux me dire quelque chose là-dessus ? »

Telian allait répondre, quand un bruit de pas l'obligea à se cacher avec le chat. Deux personnes, apparemment responsables des corvées de ménage, passèrent dans le couloir avec seaux et balais.

« Je te raconterai tout une fois qu'on sera libre », murmura Telian. 

Le chat dans ses bras, elle sortit de la salle de prison et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une chance: lorsqu'elle l'appela, il était vide. La jeune fille monta dedans et regarda le cadran de boutons. 

« Prends le 2e sous-sol, tu accèderas au parking, il y a une porte spéciale pour la sortie du personnel de ménage », dit Cait Sith. 

Telian obéit et appuya sur le bouton. Elle regarda l'écran. Le chiffre –4 apparut, puis –3 et enfin –2, mais l'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua sa montée de plus belle. 

L'adolescente prit panique. Il continuait de monter, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre venait de l'appeler! Telian regarda les chiffres défiler. À sa grande surprise, il s'arrêta au sommet: le 13e étage. Le bureau du président. 

La porte s'ouvrit. Telian sortit et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Le couloir était vide. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, elle n'entendait aucun bruit de discussion ni de pas. Mais alors, qui avait appelé l'ascenseur? 

« Ça sent le piège », murmura Telian. 

Cait Sith acquiesça. 

« On ferait mieux de redescendre ! C'est déjà une chance qu'il n'y ait personne. »

« Non, dit Telian. Il faut… il faut que je récupère les autres Maniths. »

« Les Maniths ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais… »

Telian s'avança vers la porte du bureau du président. 

« N'y va pas ! Tu réalises que tu n'as pas d'armes ? » dit le chat. 

Telian soupira. Oui, elle savait, mais… il le fallait, pourtant !

_Je suis folle_, pensa la jeune fille. _Mais je dois le faire. Si je veux revenir sur Terre… si je veux sauver les autres Tabhaisavers et cette planète… alors je dois le faire ! _

Elle posa Cait Sith sur le sol. 

« Si tu as peur, file. Merci de ton aide », dit la jeune fille. 

Déconcerté, le chat la regarda se diriger vers la porte du bureau du président. Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. 

XxXxXxXxX

Kadaj sortit avec soulagement de la salle d'histoire. Il avait eu cours avec un groupe d'élèves composé pour la majorité de filles qui lui lançaient des regards… louches. 

Il courut vers la serre de combat, impatient de parler à Telian et de la voir utiliser les deux Maniths récupérés. Mais quand il arriva dans l'arène, il ne vit que l'oiseau bleu. 

Il le ramassa. L'objet brillait encore, il venait d'être utilisé. 

_Oh non ! Elle est encore partie ! Telian… pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ? C'est comme si on jouait tout le temps à cache-cache… _

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le lierre près de la cascade, dont les feuilles se transformèrent en têtes de serpent. La plante se dressa dans le dos du jeune homme. Les petits monstres allaient mordre, quand la voix de Senki retentit : « FEU 3 ! »

Kadaj voulut esquiver la vague de feu, mais il fut pris dans la fournaise. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il vit Senki, une matéria de feu brillant dans ses mains. 

Tout content, le rouquin brandit la sphère dans les airs et hurla : « YIHAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'était vraiment juste ! Une seconde de plus, et tu étais dévoré, Kadaj ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Senki, mon vieux pote… » dit Kadaj, couvert de suie, en l'attrapant par le col. 

Le sourire de Senki disparut. Il prit un air déçu. 

« Est-ce une façon de traiter le type qui t'a sauvé la vie, m'attraper la chemise et tout et tout ? » dit le rouquin. 

Kadaj fulminait. Loz, Yazoo, Yakino et Frongeon accoururent. 

« Heu, Kadaj… où est Telian ? » dit Yakino, gênée de voir qu'ils étaient sur le point de se disputer à nouveau. 

« Quand je suis arrivée, elle n'était plus là. »

« Mais alors, elle aurait été dévorée par ce monstre ? » dit Frongeon. 

Senki se mit en position de prière devant la cascade, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux. 

« Telian… repose en paix… »

« SENKI ! Espèce de… ! » dit Kadaj en lui sautant dessus, provoquant une bagarre. 

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ? » hurla Senki en lui rendant les coups. 

« Senki, arrête, Kadaj aussi, ça suffit ! » cria Yakino. 

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, en se lançant des regards rageurs et en mimant des gestes agressifs. 

« Et toi, Frongeon, ne dis rien qui pourrait nous porter la poisse ! » poursuivit la jeune femme. 

Elle prit l'oiseau et étouffa un cri d'horreur. Mon dieu! Élion avait encore frappé, Telian était partie chez les Shinra !

XxXxXxXxX

Telian entra dans la pièce. Elle dut reconnaître que le bureau du président était propre et ordonné. 

_C'est mieux rangé que ma chambre_, pensa la jeune fille, essayant de se rassurer elle-même. 

Elle s'approcha du bureau, quand le grand fauteuil placé derrière le meuble se retourna. Le président y était assis. 

« Bienvenue, Tabhaisaver. »

Telian n'aurait pas été surprise de voir une petite queue de sourire dépasser des dents que le sourire du président révélait. Il avait un sourire de fauve. 

« Oh, mais j'oublie mes manières. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » dit-il en désignant deux verres et une bouteille posées sur une table à côté du bureau. 

« Très drôle, siffla Telian. Ne faites pas le malin avec moi. D'abord, rendez-moi les Maniths ! »

Le président émit un petit rire méprisant. 

« Élion m'avait prévenu que tu étais une forte tête. »

Telian serra les poings. 

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes avec Élion ? Oh, mais je suis bête, je corrige : vous êtes manipulé, encore une fois ! »

Le sourire du président disparut. 

« Je n'ai jamais été manipulé », dit-il sur un ton glacial. 

« Ah bon ? C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, il y a deux ans ! Quand vous étiez en Terre Promise, Hojo vous avait caché l'existence des Armes dans les rapports du professeur Gast, non ? Et aujourd'hui, vous utilisez d'autres armes que vous ne connaissez même pas d'un type que vous connaissez encore moins qu'Hojo, et qui est aussi fou que lui ! »

« Parce que tu te juges meilleure que lui ? »

Telian haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire ? Le président se leva. 

« Élion m'a parlé de toi et des gens de votre espèce. Les terriens… vous venez d'une autre planète qui n'a pas de Rivière de la Vie. Si vous utilisez des matérias ou subissez des injections Mako, vous pouvez en mourir. »

Il savait tout ça ! Telian sentit la nausée s'emparer d'elle. Kadaj avait raison, ce type dégageait quelque chose d'oppressant et malsain. 

« Et pourtant, vous pouvez utiliser les Maniths, les reliques des Cetras que vous aviez le devoir de protéger. Je trouve que tu es semblable à Élion en tous points. »

« C'est faux ! Moi, je ne veux pas détruire la planète ni tuer qui que ce soit ! »

« Oh ? Mais pourtant, tu manipules des gens, toi aussi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« As-tu révélé à tes amis que tu n'étais pas d'ici ? »

Telian sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Senki ni aux autres d'où elle venait, seule Yakino le savait, ainsi que Lucrécia qui lisait dans ses pensées, mais… 

« Ce silence est des plus éloquents », dit le président avec une note de triomphe dans la voix. « Tu es comme moi et Élion, tu caches des choses aux gens, tu te fais passer pour une amie fiable et ils se battent pour toi sans poser de questions ! »

Il tendit la main vers Telian. La jeune fille le repoussa et recula d'un pas. 

« Vous faites quoi, là ? »

« Moi ? Rien. C'est toi qui as peur. »

C'en était trop. Telian recula jusqu'à la porte et voulut l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée ! Comment avait-il fait ? Elle était piégée ! 

Elle se retourna et cessa de bouger. Rufus lui faisait face, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. 

« Si tu veux éviter que je raconte tout à tes amis, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que je te dis. Pour commencer, donne-moi le Manith de l'air. Tu t'en es servi pour arriver ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah… celui-là, je l'ai perdu ! » Et c'était la pure vérité. 

L'air las, le président ferma les yeux. 

« Que dois-je faire pour gagner ta confiance ? »

Telian allait répliquer une phrase cinglante quand soudain, les mains de Rufus emprisonnèrent ses bras. Il serra si fort que la jeune fille baissa la tête en gémissant. 

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste. Ton petit imbécile de Kadaj a marché dans mon plan du début jusqu'à la fin, et toi aussi, indirectement. Crois-moi, rien n'a changé ! Ni toi ni Élion ne me devancerez, je ne laisserai personne me manipuler ! »

Une de ses mains se détacha. Telian en ressentit du soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la même main lui saisir le menton. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Rufus l'embrassa. Telian se débattit, essayant de se détacher de son emprise, ne supportant pas ce baiser infâme. Mais elle était coincée, bloquée entre la porte et le corps de Rufus. Puis le président s'écarta, avec un gémissement de douleur. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elles étaient en sang, Telian l'avait mordu afin de le repousser.

Soudain, un bruit de fracas retentit. Telian et Rufus tournèrent la tête et virent le mur exploser en miettes. Loz apparut derrière, le poing gauche levé dans l'air, son Dual Hound rayonnant d'éclairs.

« Loz ! » cria Telian, toute contente. 

Kadaj jaillit de la fumée. 

« Lâche-la ! » dit le jeune homme. 

Le président eut un sourire moqueur. 

« Très bien. »

Il la poussa en avant. Telian tomba sur le sol. Rufus s'enfuit et courut vers l'ascenseur. Loz et Yazoo le poursuivirent. Kadaj allait les suivre, mais la vue de Telian tombée au sol l'arrêta. 

« Ça va ? »

La jeune fille se leva et courut se blottir contre lui. Stupéfait, Kadaj ouvrit de grands yeux. 

« Je… J'ai eu peur… J'ai eu si peur ! » gémit Telian. 

Kadaj soupira, puis il la serra dans ses bras. 

« Ça va aller, je suis là. On est tous venus te chercher », dit-il en la serrant plus fort. 

« Je… c'est pas moi qui ai voulu partir, je… l'oiseau bleu m'a… »

« Je sais. »

Il prit doucement le visage de Telian dans ses mains et l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui. 

« Écoute, désormais, tu ne feras plus rien sans moi et mes frère, d'accord ? C'est promis, on te protègera ! Je te dois la vie, tu n'as pas oublié, petite-sœur ? »

« Ou… oui. »

Kadaj passa les doigts sur les joues de la jeune fille pour sécher ses larmes, puis il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

------------------------

_J'espère que les fans de Rufus ne vont pas m'assassiner._

_Laissez-moi des reviews si possible, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _


	16. Ami ou ennemi ?

(Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et Tabun et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 16 : **

**Ami ou ennemi ?**

Quelques étages plus bas, Senki fulminait. Quand Yakino les avait tous télétransportés ici, Kadaj l'avait chargé de fouiller les étages inférieurs du building, pour chercher les deux Maniths. Mais pourquoi lui devait chercher les reliques et Kadaj s'occuper de la fille ? 

C'était énervant ! Kadaj avait toujours droit aux honneurs ! Et lui, alors ? Le jeune homme continuait de fulminer en fouillant des caisses dans un entrepôt près des cellules de prison, quand il entendit une voix. 

« Chercherais-tu quelque chose, humain ? »

Senki se retourna. Il vit un homme devant lui. Tout de suite, il lui déplut. Ce type portait une tunique verte, comme Élion et Soluènn. Il avait des cheveux noirs rayés de gris, une teinture appliquée sur sa chevelure de façon artistique. Il avait des tatouages noirs zébrant son visage, formant des vagues complexes, rendant chaque expression de son visage indéchiffrable. Ses yeux gris acier fixaient les deux pupilles de félin dorées de Senki. 

« T'es qui, toi ? » dit le jeune homme. 

« Moi ? Je suis Tabun, celui qui va t'envoyer en enfer. Et toi, tu es le rouquin de la bande dirigée par cette petite bâtarde de Telian ? Élion m'avait chargé de venir ici pour récupérer les Maniths du feu et de la glace. Mais je m'ennuie d'une tâche aussi simple, j'avoue. J'adore démontrer la beauté de mon pouvoir de Tabhaisaver à mes ennemis. On ne m'a pas interdit de tuer qui que ce soit en venant ici, après tout. Allez, prépare-toi ! »

Senki le vit sortir deux éventails de sa ceinture. Il les déplia, révélant des motifs noirs sur blanc, semblables à ceux sur son visage. Le rouquin ne comprit pas. Que comptait-il faire avec ces deux objets ? 

Soudain, Tabun agita les éventails devant lui. Senki sentit deux lames glacées lui entailler les bras. 

« Surpris ? Chaque Tabhaisaver maîtrise un élément particulier. Moi, c'est le vent. Je le manie à la perfection, et j'en profite pour développer la beauté de mon pouvoir. Quelqu'un d'aussi laid que toi ne peut comprendre cela, j'imagine ? »

Senki lui rendit son sourire assassin. 

« Tu es le vent ? Pas de bol, moi, je suis le feu ! »

Sur ces mots, il activa sa matéria de feu la plus puissante et jeta une boule de feu vers l'un des éventails. Mais le feu s'éteignit à son contact. 

« Imbécile ! Je suis un Tabhaisaver, je ne suis pas lié à la Rivière de la Vie ! Les matérias n'ont pas d'effet sur moi ! »

Senki se souvint que c'était pareil pour Telian. Mais oui, quel idiot ! Mais alors… comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas d'arme, en plus ! 

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, les éventails s'agitèrent. Tabun semblait danser avec eux. 

« Tu vas mourir, humain ! »

Senki sentit des milliers de lames transpercer tout son corps. Le jeune homme fut propulsé contre les barreaux de la cellule derrière lui. Sous la violence de l'impact, il perdit connaissance. 

Tabun s'approcha et leva ses éventails pour lui donner le coup de grâce, quand une voix l'arrêta. 

« Suffit, petit-frère. »

Soluènn jaillit de l'ombre. 

« Grande-sœur ? Tu as les Maniths du feu et de la glace ? » dit Tabun. 

« Non, ils sont en haut, je le sens. Viens. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie contre cet humain. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, de toute façon. »

Ils laissèrent Senki agonisant, affalé contre le mur dans une position anormale, comme une poupée tordue. 

Mais, ce que nul n'avait remarqué, c'était que les barreaux de la cellule contre lequel le jeune homme s'était heurté, s'étaient fragilisés sous le choc de l'impact. Ils disparurent bientôt en miettes. 

Une petite silhouette cachée sous une cape blanche jaillit de la cellule. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Senki, resta immobile quelques minutes, puis s'agenouilla. Une main fine et blanche sortit de la cape et prit celle du jeune homme. 

Senki avait mal. Ce jeune homme, Tabun… Un Tabhaisaver comme Telian… Comme Telian ? Non ! Telian était son amie, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ! Ces types n'avaient donc aucun respect de la vie ? Bon dieu, s'il revoyait ce Tabun… Élion, Soluènn, Tabun… mais combien y en avait-il, en tout ? Étaient-ils donc tous mauvais comme celui qui venait de le tuer ?

Senki eut un déclic. Tabun ne l'avait pas tué, il n'était pas en train de mourir. En fait, il avait l'impression que la vie revenait en lui. 

Il sentit une main qui tenait la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur. 

Une jeune fille était penchée au-dessus de lui, tendant vers lui un bâton couronné d'une boule de cristal d'où une puissante lumière bleue jaillissait pour envelopper le corps de Senki, refermant toutes ses blessures. 

Elle devait avoir seize ans, au moins. Elle était très belle: un visage fin, des yeux bleus, des cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, et un petit sourire timide qui lui donnait un air un peu enfantin. Elle portait une robe et une cape blanches. Lorsque Senki ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, la jeune fille lui dit avec douceur : 

« Vous êtes guéri. »

Senki se redressa. Un détail le frappa: une ceinture verte comme celle de Tabun et Soluènn nouait la taille de la jeune fille. Et elle n'avait pas de matéria. Comment avait-elle pu le soigner, alors ? 

« Vous êtes une adepte de la Force de la Terre, vous aussi ? » rugit le jeune homme. 

La jeune fille baissa tristement les yeux. 

« Je suis désolée, oui, mais… »

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Senki l'attrapa à la gorge. 

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous soigné ? Vous êtes comme les autres, non ? Vous… »

« Du… du calme ! Je… »

Des bruits d'explosion au plafond ramenèrent Senki à la réalité. Bon dieu, c'est vrai, Soluènn et Tabun étaient montés, ils allaient croiser Kadaj, Telian et les autres ! 

« Vous venez avec moi, ne discutez pas ! Et donnez-moi ça ! »

Il se saisit du bâton de la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur. Elle le suivit sans opposer de résistance. Elle avait peur, Senki le voyait dans son regard. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était son visage : elle avait le visage de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas trahir. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé, si elle était son ennemie ? 

XxXxXxXxX

Telian et Kadaj se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils virent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soluènn et un garçon bizarre se tenaient là, face à Loz et Yazoo qui étaient tombés à genoux, les bras ensanglantés. 

« Tiens ! Voilà notre chère bâtarde et son petit-ami ! » dit le garçon. 

« Du calme, Tabun ! Nous devons juste récupérer les Maniths, ne l'oublie pas ! » dit Soluènn. 

Le garçon fixa son attention sur la main de Telian. La jeune fille comprit avec horreur qu'il regardait son bracelet, celui où se trouvait la matéria d'Aéris ! 

« Tiens, en voilà un autre ! On dirait une matéria. Tu la vois, grande-sœur ? »

Soluènn la vit, en effet. Elle allait parler, quand le vent souffla de façon sinistre. La jeune femme serra les dents. 

« Trop tard, nous devons y aller. »

« Quoi ? Mais… et les Maniths ? »

« Imbécile ! Yakino est dans la place, et nous ne sommes pas de taille ! Allez, vite ! »

Elle prit son frère par le bras et disparut dans un éclat de lumière avec lui. Kadaj courut près de ses frères. Telian s'approcha et lui donna la matéria de soin encastrée dans un autre creux du bracelet. 

Tandis que les deux argentés regardaient leurs plaies se refermer, Telian vit Senki arriver, avec une jeune fille blonde qui semblait terrifiée. Lorsqu'elle vit les blessures des deux hommes, elle jeta un regard vers son bâton. 

Telian fronça des sourcils. Cette fille… une Tabhaisaver, elle aussi ! 

« Je peux les soigner ? S'il vous plaît ? » dit-elle à Senki. 

Le rouquin lui répondit par un regard mauvais. La jeune fille blonde tomba à genoux, la tête basse. Telian lança un regard empli de reproches à Senki. Cette fille semblait si fragile et triste… 

Une fois soignés, les deux frères se redressèrent et virent la jeune blonde à leur tour. 

« Qui c'est, elle ? » demanda Loz. 

« Je sais pas, elle m'a soigné après le massacre de l'autre type, ce Tabun », dit Senki. 

« Et pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici, avec aussi peu de délicatesse ? » dit Telian. 

« Ouais! Si elle t'a soigné, pourquoi lui imposer ça ? » dit Kadaj. 

«Parce que tu y es allé mollo avec Telian quand elle a essayé de te sauver, dans le passé ? » dit Senki. 

Kadaj baissa la tête, l'air triste. Ses frères aussi paraissaient honteux. 

« Tout ça ne répond pas à nos questions, intervint Telian. Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Nathalie Hélène Gabrielle Martins. »

« C'est un nom super difficile à retenir, ça ! » dirent Kadaj et Senki en chœur, le front ruisselant de sueur, comme si réfléchir leur faisait mal. 

« Ah bon ? Tout le monde m'a toujours dit que c'était facile à retenir ! Ben, appelez-moi Nathalie, alors… »

« Ouais, ben, tu pourrais t'appeler Nathalie Martins Gabrielle Hélène ou Gabrielle Hélène Martins Nathalie, ce serait pareil ! Ces Tabhaisavers, franchement, je les comprends pas ! » dit le rouquin. 

« Oui, bon ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici ? Si c'est une copine d'Élion, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ? » dit Kadaj. 

« Ben quoi ? Elle traînait à côté de moi et je l'ai emmenée, c'est tout ! »

« Tu ramasses tout ce qui traîne, maintenant ? » dit Kadaj. 

Nathalie parut affolée. 

« Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi ! »

« QUI T'A DIT QU'ON SE DISPUTAIT ? » hurlèrent Kadaj et Senki en chœur. 

Devant son air affolé, Telian prit la jeune fille par l'épaule. 

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont tout le temps comme ça », lui dit-elle dans un murmure. 

La jeune fille blonde acquiesça, mais ne parut pas davantage rassurée. 

« Tu étais enfermée dans une cellule ? » demanda Telian, avec un sourire pour la rassurer. 

« Heu… Oui. Élion m'avait livrée à la Shinra, pour faire pression sur mon père Nosféa. »

« Nosféa ? »

« Un Tabhaisaver qui maîtrise la magie noire. Je suis moi-même une Tabhaisaver maîtrisant les soins. Mon bâton est le Manith d'un Cetra qui était doué, autrefois, pour guérir les blessures. »

À mesure que Nathalie s'expliquait, la tension chez les garçons parut diminuer. 

« Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? » dit Senki. 

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. 

« Mon père et moi-même ne sommes pas des combattants, je dois l'avouer. Enfin, si mon père sait se battre, mais… nous sommes de ceux qui ne voulons pas combattre. Nous voulons juste être libres, mener notre propre vie et rien de plus… »

Elle fondit en larmes. Telian la prit dans ses bras. À ce moment, Yakino apparut dans la pièce. Elle brandit l'épée de feu et la baguette de glace avec un sourire triomphant. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille larmes que Telian essayait de consoler. 

« Nous rentrons tous, les explications viendront plus tard », déclara la Japonaise. 

Ils se téléransportèrent jusque sur l'île, face au perron de l'école. Là, Nathalie dut se réexpliquer auprès de Yakino. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme lui prit la main avec un sourire. 

« J'ai connu Nosféa, et ta mère Gabrielle. Tu lui ressembles, tu as les mêmes cheveux et son sourire. Par contre, je reconnais les yeux bleus de ton père. »

« Mon père aussi m'a parlé de vous. Il vous admirait, il s'est entraîné avec acharnement toute sa vie, pour devenir très vite un puissant Clairvoyant. »

« Tu veux rester dans cette école ? Tu veux t'inscrire ? » proposa Senki. 

Tout le monde regarda le rouquin avec stupeur. Senki, proposer ça à une étrangère ? D'habitude, il était si bougon et vulgaire qu'il mettait un mois avant de proposer quelque chose de gentil à un ami ! 

« Je… Oui, si je ne suis pas de trop… je voudrais bien », dit la jeune fille. 

Toute contente, Telian lui serra la main. 

« Bienvenue à l'école des Clairvoyants ! »

La nouvelle ne tarda pas à atteindre tout le personnel de l'école et les élèves. Une nouvelle, qui était comme Yakino et Telian!

Le premier jour, Nathalie dut remplir des formulaires d'inscription et passer des tests. Elle n'avait pas un niveau de combat très élevé, elle était surtout forte en magie de soin, et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de matéria. Elle aurait donc droit à un enseignement privé avec Yakino et Telian. Mais elle était une bonne élève, très forte en littérature, histoire et géographie. 

Telian était heureuse. Non seulement une fille de sa planète faisait partie du groupe, mais ils avaient désormais plusieurs Maniths en leur possession: la matéria blanche, l'épée de feu, la baguette de glace, le bâton de soin de Nathalie et l'oiseau bleu – désormais enfermé dans un coffre scellé par Yakino, il était trop dangereux ! 

Trois jours après l'inscription, Senki prit le chemin de la grange à chocobos de l'école, pour se détendre un peu avant l'heure du dîner à la cafétéria. Il vit Nathalie devant un enclos, caressant les bébés d'une femelle chocobo dorée. 

Elle avait troqué sa robe de prêtresse et sa cape contre une chemise de dentelle blanche, un pantalon noir s'arrêtant aux genoux et des souliers montant le long de ses chevilles avec un ruban. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en natte, avec un ruban vert, signe de fidélité obstinée envers la Force de la Terre. 

« Hum… Nathalie ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et parut inquiète. 

« Ah ! C'est toi, Senki ? »

« Je… je voulais m'excuser, pour l'autre jour. J'ai pas été gentil, je savais pas, je… »

Nathalie leva la main en un geste apaisant. 

«Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.»

«Hum… Tu te plais à l'école, depuis le temps?»

« Oh oui ! Tout le monde est gentil avec moi, et je me sens bien ! Mais mon père me manque. »

Senki lui tendit la main. 

« Tu viens ? C'est l'heure du dîner. »

La jeune fille hésita, puis prit sa main avec un sourire. Mais tous deux ignoraient que quelqu'un les avait espionnés, caché dans une botte de foin : Cait Sith.

-----------------------------------------------

_Je sais ce qu'on va me dire : je suis sadique, le suspens est de nouveau là. Qui sait ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Eh ben, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres._

_En attendant, laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît._


	17. Le Cauchemar de Jenova

(_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn, Tabun, Koldor et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations_)

_Nmfrter, merci pour ta review ! Et toi aussi, Ysa666, sans oublier Ravenhill ! Voici la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le Cauchemar de Jenova**

Cait Sith était stupéfait. Lorsque Telian avait franchi la porte du bureau du président, il avait attendu, caché derrière une grande plante. Il avait vu Loz défoncer le mur, puis Telian et les trois argentés sortir, et disparaître avec la Japonaise, le rouquin et la blonde dans un curieux chapeau wutaïen. Le robot-chat avait hésité, puis il avait mis le chapeau sur sa tête à son tour.

Il était apparu dans la chambre de Yakino. Elle était vide. Il en avait profité pour sortir par la fenêtre, et il avait atterri dans des buissons d'orties. Le robot-chat avait passé trois jours à explorer les lieux, discret et silencieux comme une ombre.

Personne ne l'avait vu. Mais lui avait tout vu : les élèves, l'école, et la vie qu'ils menaient. C'était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Cet endroit n'avait rien d'une base de rebelles lutant contre l'humanité. On aurait dit… une école, un simple collège pour adolescents !

Mais certaines choses la rendaient différente des autres écoles : la serre de combats, pleine de monstres. Et les élèves qui n'étaient pas humains. La majorité d'entre eux avait des yeux Mako, certains des yeux félins, et tous avaient des capacités spéciales.

Cait Sith connaissait les rapports secrets de la Shinra et tous les projets scientifiques d'Hojo, la plupart abandonnés ou échoués. Le robot avait toujours cru que les spécimens étaient tous morts. On avait retrouvé tous les labos en ruines et abandonnés, après la chute du météore !

Mais non, il pouvait maintenant voir les survivants des différents projets : un garçon du projet F, le projet Freeze, celui où l'on cherchait à créer un être capable de créer de la glace à volonté, un groupe de jumelles du projet Double, ayant la capacité de se dédoubler pour tromper l'ennemi et le frapper par derrière, et… tous les autres !

Ce qui fendait le cœur à Cait Sith, c'était leur âge : ils étaient tous des enfants, les plus âgés ne dépassaient pas la vingtaine ! Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz étaient dans le lot, et ils semblaient si différents des trois ennemis que lui et Avalanche avaient combattu dans le passé ! Ils discutaient avec des élèves de leur classe, riaient, souriaient, ils étudiaient en classe comme les autres, répondaient parfois à des questions posées par les professeurs…

Alors c'était ça, la future menace de la planète : une bande de collégiens ? ! Cait Sith se prit la tête dans les mains. Seigneur, qu'allait-il raconter à Cloud ? Quelqu'un le croirait-il ?

XxXxXxXxX

Élion enrageait. Rien n'allait plus. Telian avait _encore_ échappé à un de ses pièges. Pire, elle et ses amis avaient récupéré deux autres Maniths, et même libéré Nathalie, la fille de Nosféa ! Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Le Tabhaisaver fixa le noir du gouffre qui s'étendait devant lui. Les Tabhaisavers de la Force de la Terre vivaient reclus une petite île, trop petite pour être indiquée sur une quelconque, mais assez grande pour abriter ses compagnons et lui-même.

L'endroit était nu et froid : de la pierre grise, rien que de la pierre sur cette île qui se trouvait au nord-est du continent d'Icicle. Une montagne s'était formée, avec l'érosion et le vent. Le labyrinthe de galeries qui la parcourait formait un refuge idéal pour les Tabhaisavers. Nosféa vivait au cœur de la plus profonde et la plus sombre des grottes.

Les autres se déplaçaient à leur gré dans les couloirs, dormant un peu partout sans réfléchir. Ils ne se sentaient pas chez eux sur cette planète, et encore moins ici, dans ces couloirs froids et lugubres, hantés par les courants d'air et les chauve-souris !

Élion vivait dans une chambre spéciale, au sommet de la montagne. Là, assis sur un trône de pierre magmatique, entouré par un fossé circulaire, le Tabhaisaver réfléchissait. Comment en finir avec ce petit groupe de rebelles ? Tant qu'il n'aurait pas tous les Maniths, il ne pourrait détruire cette planète.

Pourtant, il finit par avoir une idée. Se levant, il flotta jusque de l'autre coté du gouffre, et prit un escalier souterrain.

Il arriva dans une petite grotte sombre. L'air empestait le fauve et le sang.

« Koldor ? Es-tu là ? »

Une voix mécontente lui répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il y avait de l'ennui et du mépris dans cette voix. Si quiconque aurait osé parler à Élion ainsi, il n'aurait plus rien dit ensuite, car il serait mort sur le coup. Mais le jeune homme savait à qui il parlait. Koldor n'était pas du tout comme les autres. Il ne fallait pas le décevoir.

« Je viens t'annoncer que ton vœu s'est exaucé. »

« Quoi ? » La voix avait monté dans les aigus, signe d'une hausse d'intérêt.

« Trois héritiers de Jenova sont sur une île, près de celle des Gobelins. Tu rêves d'en rencontrer depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un rire dément lui répondit. Partout dans la montagne, les autres Tabhaisavers frémirent. Même Tabun et Soluènn, qui dormaient dans une grotte éloignée, sursautèrent en entendant le rire.

XxXxXxXxX

Cait Sith était animé par Reeve Tuesti, le directeur de la WRO, et son but était avant tout de réparer les erreurs commises par la Shinra. Et cette école semblait bien capable de soutenir les victimes les plus touchées. Car enfin, qu'étaient tous ces étudiants sinon des enfants humains à qui on avait arraché leur humanité, leur chance d'avoir un avenir ? Cette école était un asile où on leur réapprenait l'espoir.

Au matin de sa quatrième journée d'espionnage, Cait Sith se réveilla dans un arbre de la cour de récréation. Sa décision était prise. Il savait quoi faire. Le chat sauta de l'arbre et se dirigea vers l'école, quand il aperçut deux filles qui approchaient.

Le chat s'allongea par terre. Les filles s'imagineraient qu'il n'était qu'un jouet que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner par terre, rien de plus.

Les deux élèves en question se nommaient Jacqueline et Sarah. La plus jeune, Jacqueline, avait des cheveux châtain frisé et un visage jovial. En voyant le chat, elle parut émue.

« Oooooh ! Regarde cette peluche! Comme il est mignon, ce petit chat ! »

La seconde, Sarah, une fille de vingt ans, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un visage froid, fit la moue.

« Un jouet de bébé ! Débile ! »

Elle marcha dessus exprès et poursuivit son chemin, suivie de Jacqueline. Mais soudain, toutes deux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la peluche. Quand Sarah avait marché dessus, Cait Sith n'avait pu retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Le chat prit panique. Il aurait transpiré à grosses gouttes s'il avait été un vrai chat.

« J'ai… j'ai rêvé, ou il a parlé ? » dit Sarah.

Cait Sith réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis… il se leva et prit la fuite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Sarah, effrayée.

Calmement, Sarah posa son sac d'étudiante au sol, et se mit à genoux, les mains au sol, en position comme les coureurs olympiques.

« Moi, Sarah Portland, élève de la seconde C, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis le seul spécimen survivant du projet Speed de la Shinra ! ET JE PEUX COURIR À LA VITESSE DU GUÉPARD SANS JAMAIS ME FATIGUER, HUIT JOURS NON-STOP ! »

Elle rattrapa Cait Sith en la moitié d'une seconde et saisit sa cape. Le chat se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure, puis il s'enfuit.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit dans le bureau de Yakino. Coup de bol, à cette heure, la jeune femme donnait cours à ses élèves. La chambre était vide. Il courut droit vers le chapeau accroché au porte-manteau, et disparut dedans.

XxXxXxXxX

« Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui », dit Kadaj.

Telian passa la main sur son front en sueur. Nathalie et elle s'étaient entraînes tout l'après-midi à manier les Maniths sous la tutelle de Senki et les trois argentés.

Les deux jeunes Clairvoyantes avaient tout essayé : l'épée de feu, la baguette de glace, la Matéria blanche et le bâton de soin. Tandis qu'elles partaient ranger les accessoires dans un coffre spécial, dans une petite grotte dissimulée derrière la cascade de l'arène, les garçons se regardèrent.

« Elles se débrouillent bien », reconnut Senki.

« Tu en doutais ? » dit Yazoo.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Je trouve ça bizarre. Franchement : des êtres vivants dont les âmes ne sont pas liées à la Rivière de la Vie comme nous… À croire ce que ces filles ne font pas partie de ce monde, qu'elles viennent d'ailleurs. »

Loz haussa les épaules.

« À t'entendre, on dirait qu'elles sont comme Jenova ! »

Kadaj ne fut pas saisi par la plaisanterie. Cette idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, et elle l'inquiétait. Il décida de parler, pour chasser la gêne qui prenait forme en lui.

« Dis, Senki, je te trouve changé, ces derniers temps. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Yazoo lui sourit d'un air malin.

« Ce qu'on essaie de te dire, c'est qu'on te trouve très aimable avec Nathalie. Tout le monde dans l'école vous voit souvent ensemble, la rumeur a atteint toutes les classes ! »

Senki devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Oh ! Alors ça, c'est le bouquet ! Et toi, Kadaj, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu serrer Telian dans tes bras, dans le bureau de Rufus ? »

Kadaj ne parut pas gêné, mais surpris.

« Elle était triste et effrayée, je l'ai juste consolée. »

« T'as consolé qui ? Vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Telian, qui venait d'arriver avec Nathalie.

« Rien », dirent les quatre garçons en chœur.

Ils prirent le chemin de la cafétéria sous la demande des filles, qui mourraient de soif et rêvaient d'une bonne limonade glacée.

Les adolescents traversèrent le campus. Beaucoup d'élèves autour d'eux discutaient, certains étaient assis sous un arbre et faisaient leurs devoirs, deux d'entre eux s'amusaient à utiliser leur pouvoir dans la fontaine : marcher sur l'eau. Ils en profitaient pour faire la course, afin de savoir lequel résistait le mieux au poids ralentissait de l'eau. Telian et ses amis atteignirent la fontaine au milieu du parc lorsque soudain, les garçons se figèrent.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Kadaj avec un hoquet de surprise.

Tout autour de Telian, les élèves se mirent à s'agiter et murmurer, tandis que les interrogations se changeaient malaise et que les graines de la peur commençaient à germer en eux. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages.

Ce que Telian ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les élèves avaient l'air de souffrir, alors qu'elle et Nathalie ne ressentaient qu'un léger malaise. Une présence ancienne, et si forte… si forte…

En vérité, Telian et Nathalie n'avaient pas de cellules de Jenova. Elles étaient douées pour ressentir les auras magiques, mais elles n'avaient pas de cellules de Jenova. Or, chaque élève de cette école en avait, le premier cadeau empoisonné de Hojo lorsqu'ils avaient subi des expériences.

Et, de ce fait, tous souffraient. Ils souffraient, parce qu'_il_ était arrivé.

Dans la salle de classe de magie, Yakino le sentit. Et elle comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Elle prit peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour tous les élèves de cette école.

« Koldor… » murmura la jeune femme, horrifiée.

C'était bien lui. L'homme qu'Élion avait été chercher dans l'une des grottes de la montagne, celui au rire dément qui avait fait trembler de peur tous les autres Tabhaisavers.

Il était arrivé sur l'île par la télétransportation. Il se tenait sur le toit du manoir de l'école, face au campus. Son immense esprit parcourait l'île, touchant l'âme de chaque personne.

Il ressentit les cellules de Jenova en chacun d'eux. Ah non, il y en avait trois qui étaient comme lui, des Terriens. Trois filles. Une femme et deux adolescentes.

Koldor se souvint de ce qu'Élion lui avait dit avant de partir :

« _Parmi les élèves se trouvent trois héritiers de Jenova. L'un d'eux a fait la Réunion autrefois, il est devenu Sephiroth pendant un instant. Même s'il est redevenu lui-même, c'est néanmoins la preuve qu'il est le plus fort, pratiquement l'égal de Jenova ! Trouve-le et… amuse-toi bien._ »

Les lèvres du Tabhaisaver s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Oh oui, il allait s'amuser une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé ! Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, depuis deux millénaires…

Il reporta son attention sur le campus.

_Ça y est, je sais qu'il est dans ce parc. Pas trop tôt, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Maintenant… lequel est-ce ? _

Il porta son attention sur le premier : un type baraqué, avec des cheveux gris gominés.

_Non. _

Un second, plus mince et aux longs cheveux gris.

_Non ! _

Et le dernier, un tout jeune homme aux cheveux gris touchant son cou. Cette fois, les pupilles de Koldor s'arrondirent sous la hausse d'attention.

Dans le jardin, Kadaj se sentait atrocement mal. Les cellules de Jenova en lui étaient affolées. Le savoir de la Calamité des Cieux essayait de lui communiquer quelque chose, quelque chose enregistré dans ses cellules, dans le passé de Jenova, pas le sien !

Soudain, il eut la sensation que quelqu'un se tenait tout près de lui, les lèvres frôlaient son oreille.

« _Ce serait toi ?_ »

Kadaj fit volte-face et leva la tête vers le toit. Alors il le vit. Il était grand, son corps était immense, mais le soleil le recouvrait d'ombre. Kadaj ne voyait qu'un œil, un œil humain qui le fixait avec une lueur démente dans les yeux. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment.

Un souvenir s'imposa dans la mémoire du jeune homme.

_Koldor. _

Ce nom… Il s'en souvenait. Non… Ce souvenir n'était pas à lui ! C'était celui de Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux. Elle avait déjà rencontré cet être. Kadaj, lui, n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu ce nom, jamais, jamais ! Et Jenova ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Mais en cet instant, les cellules de l'entité qu'il avait prise pour sa mère lui parlaient, comme si un brasier avait pris forme dans son cœur, animé par les cellules de Jenova. La langue de feu du souvenir jaillit en lui : les profondeurs noires du Cratère Nord, le rêve d'une tragédie et d'un massacre.

_Koldor. Le cauchemar de Jenova. _

Et Kadaj le regardait dans les yeux, il était à, sur le toit, à le regarder ! Kadaj eut envie de marcher vers lui, il se sentait poussé par une force qu'il n'aurait su décrire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revivre une scène qu'il avait peut-être déjà vécue dans un rêve, une vision de formes spectrales paniquées qui couraient pendant que leur pays était la proie des monstres et des flammes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quand vas-tu te décider à me regarder ? »

Kadaj émit un petit « eh » bête. Ça alors, il ne ressentait plus le poids du regard ! Et le gars sur le toit avait disparu.

Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui faire mal au cœur. Il baissa les yeux et cria d'horreur. La… la tête de Jenova ! Elle était là, comme le jour de la Réunion. Elle entrait dans son corps, elle pourfendait sa chair, se mêlait à son sang… Il eut soudain l'impression d'être écartelé. Il redevenait Sephiroth !

Et puis… plus rien. Il était de nouveau lui, Kadaj, debout au milieu de l'herbe dans le campus de l'école des Clairvoyants.

_Mais… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Par l'enfer ! J'ai ressenti la même chose que pendant la Réunion. Comme si… Jenova avait brusquement repris le contrôle sur moi, l'espace d'une seconde ! Cet homme… Nom de dieu, qui est-ce ? _

Il ne put bouger, encore sous le choc. La voix poursuivit dans son dos :

« Kadaj, je suppose ? »

« Merde… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? »

« Comment ? La mémoire de Jenova n'est-elle donc pas assez grande en toi ? Tu n'as pas entendu mon nom dans les échos des souvenirs des cellules ? »

Alors il savait ça aussi ! Kadaj se retourna. Et il put enfin le voir. Koldor.

Un homme qui faisait trois fois sa taille. Il était grand, incroyablement musclé. Il portait une grande tunique verte, comme tous les adeptes de la Force de la Terre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, mais surtout irréguliers. Certaines mèches étaient courtes, d'autres longues, d'autres moyennes. C'était une coiffure sans harmonie. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, son œil gauche recouvert d'un bandeau noir marqué d'une étoile argentée.

« Koldor, le cauchemar de Jenova », dit l'homme.

Kadaj se souvint, alors. Ou plutôt, il reçut les souvenirs de Jenova. Koldor était un Tabhaisaver apparu sur Gaïa il y a plus de 2000 ans, venu avec les autres pour protéger les Cetras de Jenova.

Et lors de l'affrontement final au Cratère Nord, il avait été celui qui avait combattu Jenova à mains nus, avec la magie des Clairvoyants, le soutien d'un Cetra et d'une âme jumelle pour seule arme. Et il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à affaiblir Jenova suffisamment pour que les Cetras l'emprisonnent dans le glacier. Il était le plus puissant de tous les Clairvoyants, vieux de plus de 2000 ans. Mais surtout, il avait gagné parce qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait aimé, non, _adoré_ affronter Jenova, la combattre, lui faire du mal. Rien ne l'avait atteint : ni les sortilèges de l'extraterrestre, ni le virus qui avait transformé les Cetras en monstre, ni les illusions de la Calamité. Parce que Koldor était le plus fort, le plus clairvoyant, le plus pire de tous ! D'où son nom Cetra : Koldor, le cauchemar de Jenova.

Voilà pourquoi, ici, tous ceux qui avaient des cellules de Jenova souffraient. Ils ressentaient la douleur de la Calamité des Cieux dans leur corps et leur âme, comme s'ils revivaient le combat.

Mais pour que la présence de Koldor puisse faire aussi mal… bon dieu, cet homme avait vraiment dû être une machine de destruction surpassant les plus terribles invocations de la planète ! Kadaj en était sûr : en cet instant, Sephiroth aurait eu mal et ressenti de la peur face à ce… ce monstre !

Soudain, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il regarda les autres élèves. Tous gisaient au sol, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte d'où sortait un long filet de bave. On aurait dit qu'une crise d'épilepsie générale s'était emparée de l'école.

Nathalie se tenait au chevet de Senki et Yazoo, Telian regardait Loz d'un air impuissant. Bien sûr, les deux filles n'étaient pas affectées. Après tout, elles étaient animées par la même magie que Koldor. Comment leur en vouloir ?

« Alors ? Tu viens, ou je dois venir te chercher ? » dit Koldor.

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce personnage, Koldor ? Terrible, hein ? J'ai voulu passer à une phase de l'histoire musclée, et je me demandais parfois comment les Cetras avaient fait pour emprisonner Jenova, dans le passé. Je me suis dit qu'il leur avait fallu un s sacré coup de main et du coup, j'ai imaginé ce personnage. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez via des reviews, please. _


	18. La vraie force

(_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn, Tabun, Koldor et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations_)

**Chapitre 18 :**

**La vraie force**

Telian ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Elle reporta son attention sur Loz et posa les mains sur ses épaules. À son contact, il parut se sentir mieux.

Il se redressa, et regarda en direction de Koldor. Telian sentit ses puissants bras frémir sous ses doigts.

« Bon dieu ! Qui est ce type ? »

Nathalie prit la parole.

« Je le connais. Je l'ai vu avec mon père, une fois, chez Élion. C'est Koldor, le cauchemar de… Oh, mon dieu, pitié ! »

Elle serra plus fort les mains de Senki et Yazoo dans les siennes. Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas les avoir soulagés. Ils allaient toutefois mieux, ils respiraient et semblaient juste inquiets.

_Elle est moins forte que moi_, comprit Telian.

Mais c'était déjà une bonne chose, en soi, qu'ils ne souffrent plus de l'aura écrasante de cet homme.

Kadaj, lui, agonisait. Koldor approcha. L'adolescent sentit son cœur accélérer à mesure qu'il s'approchait, battre plus fort à chaque pas jusqu'à menacer d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il se souvint de Rufus. Il l'avait toujours trouvé effroyablement étrange pour un humain, implacablement hostile, mais la peur qu'il inspirait n'était rien face à la terreur absolue qui émanait de Koldor.

Kadaj ne voulait plus regarder, il ne désirait que fermer les yeux, garder son visage enfoncé dans le sol protecteur, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger.

« Je vois. Tu n'as pas l'air aussi fort que je le pensais. Remarque, tes frères sont au tapis, et sans le secours de ces deux petites Clairvoyantes, ils seraient sans doute déjà morts, écrasés par la pression de mon pouvoir. Mais toi, tu arrives à tenir debout et à me faire face sans broncher. Je dois avouer que c'est quelque chose, en soi. Mais je me demande… est-ce vraiment toi qui a fait la Réunion, autrefois ? Laisse-moi voir », dit-il en plissant son unique œil.

Soudain, quelque chose d'invisible s'empara de l'esprit de Kadaj comme les griffes d'un faucon peuvent saisir un lapin. Il sentit une force brutale pénétrer ses pensées et fourrager entre elles violemment, si bien qu'il ne put que tomber face contre terre en hurlant de douleur et d'horreur. Il n'entendit qu'à peine Koldor se remettre à parler.

« Oui, tu l'as faite. Mais Cloud a blessé Sephiroth et t'a vaincu, indirectement. Ah zut, j'ai choisi la mauvaise proie ! C'est Cloud que j'aurais dû défier. Élion m'a amené ici pour rien, quelle déception ! Bon, je vais devoir y aller. »

Kadaj roula sur le dos et regarda le ciel nuageux et sans soleil pendant que le monde basculait autour de lui.

_Vaincu, indirectement… La mauvaise proie… _les mots tournaient follement dans sa tête. Quelqu'un, quelque part, criait son nom. _La mauvaise proie… _

« Kadaj ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il reconnut vaguement la voix de Yakino. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il entendit des gémissements autour de lui. Il se leva dans son lit et comprit en voyant que tous les élèves de l'école étaient là, dans des lits séparés comme lui, et se faisaient soigner. Telian, Nathalie et Yakino passaient d'un lit à l'autre et touchaient les élèves. Chaque contact semblait les apaiser, effaçant les traces de l'horrible aura de Koldor qui les avait blessés.

Kadaj était le dernier à retrouver sa force. Il vit ses frères dans des lits à côté de lui, qui le regardaient avec un sourire piteux, du style : « Nous aussi on a écopé, mais on est heureux de te revoir ! »

Kadaj leur rendit leur sourire. Quand il se souvint de ce que Koldor avait dit, avant de partir : « _Mais Cloud a blessé Sephiroth et t'a vaincu, indirectement. Ah zut, j'ai choisi la mauvaise proie ! C'est Cloud que j'aurais dû défier. Élion m'a amené ici pour rien, quelle déception ! Bon, je vais devoir y aller._ »

Ce qui signifiait… que Cloud était en danger ! Le premier réflexe de Kadaj fut de se lever pour partir l'aider, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

Cloud n'était-il pas son ennemi ? Il avait failli le tuer, le jour de la Réunion ! Mais… c'était aussi un cobaye de Hojo, un clone raté de Sephiroth, et de ce fait, ils étaient un peu semblables, comme liés.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon dieu, qu'il était dur de réfléchir après une telle épreuve ! Mais pourrait-il seulement faire quelque chose ? Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter Koldor à nouveau. Cet homme avait si facilement lu en lui, il avait suffi d'un regard pour qu'il revive l'horreur d'être un pantin de Jenova !

_Et Cloud va bientôt découvrir cette sensation, avant de mourir. _

Cette pensée fut comme un jet d'électricité dans tout son corps. Sa décision était prise. Il regarda ses frères. Ils s'étaient rendormis. Kadaj se souvint que Koldor n'avait pas voulu les affronter, parce qu'il les jugeait moins forts. Oui, en un sens, c'était vrai. Après tout, Jenova avait choisi Kadaj pour devenir Sephiroth, et pas eux.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit le chemin des vestiaires.

Telian le suivit du regard et comprit. Elle regarda Yakino. Cette dernière fit « oui » de la tête. L'adolescente sortit à la suite du jeune homme.

XxXxXxXxX

Partout dans Edge, c'était la panique. Pire que le jour où Kadaj avait invoqué Bahamut et ses frères lâché les chimères sur les gens. Pire que le jour où Sephiroth était revenu et ravivé la douleur des géostigmates dans le corps de chaque malade sur la planète.

Les gens ressentaient une aura incroyable, étouffante, horrible. Même Rufus, assis dans son bureau, avait du mal à garder un visage impassible. Il passait constamment la main dans ses cheveux, alors que ses mèches étaient bien calées contre son front en sueur. Quelques étages plus bas, dans le quartier des Turks, Reno avait une gueule de bois et vomissait l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité, Rude balbutiait, incapable de rester silencieux, Elena pleurait dans les bras de Tseng qui tremblait.

Aux portes du 7th Heaven, le chaos était le plus fort. Marlène et Denzel pleuraient dans leur chambre, avec Cait Sith qui essayait vainement de les réconforter.

Devant la porte, Avalanche était en train de se faire battre. Tifa était au chevet de Barret qui avait les bras en sang, Cid tenait à grand-peine sur sa lance, il devait s'en servir pour rester debout, Youfie n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses matérias et osait à peine bouger, elle semblait avoir perdu toute son énergie.

Vincent était à genoux, le Jenova dans son corps était complètement affolé. Il passait constamment d'une apparence à une autre, il était incapable de garder forme humaine, celle de Chaos revenait par flashs intermittents.

Et Cloud était allongé au sol, il souffrait effroyablement. Il agonisait, comme Kadaj.

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous si pitoyables ! Je regrette vraiment que Jenova soit morte, j'aurais tant aimé la revoir et lui communiquer encore une fois toute ma haine. »

« Tu… tu as connu Jenova ? » balbutia Cloud, incrédule.

« Bien sûr ! Mais cesse de poser des questions. Tu ne sauras plus rien, bientôt. Alors laisse tomber ! »

Koldor dégaina une épée. Elle était en fer, et couverte d'une substance bleuâtre. Cloud reconnut le sang de Jenova, il en avait un peu perdu dans l'église d'Aéris, quand les géostigmates s'étaient activées, alors qu'il essayait de ranimer Tifa, agressée par Loz. Cloud en était sûr : cet homme avait fait exprès de garder le sang sur son épée sec pendant plus de deux mille ans. Un souvenir de Jenova, il regrettait tant sa vieille ennemie qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé son épée pendant plus de deux mille ans, pour garder ce souvenir d'elle intact !

_Il n'aime Jenova que pour la tuer. C'est un fou ! Un fou ! Un fou ! _gémit l'esprit de Cloud, à l'agonie.

Il vit l'épée se lever dans l'air, puis descendre vers lui. Cloud accueillit l'idée de mourir comme un soulagement.

Mais soudain, quelque chose heurta sa lame. Deux petites lames doubles, parallèles. Souba ! Koldor haussa un sourcil.

« Toi ? »

Cloud leva les yeux. Kadaj ! Kadaj était debout devant lui, et repoussait l'épée de Koldor avec son sabre.

« Peuh ! Petit crétin ! Ne te mêle pas de ça, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'un adversaire comme toi ! »

Kadaj sentit de nouveau l'aura écrasante. Il tomba à genoux à son tour. Il allait peut-être s'étaler sur le sol, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. La pression disparut.

L'air parut plus léger. Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir Telian, qui le soutenait aux épaules.

« Tiens bon, je suis là ! » dit la jeune fille.

Koldor parut surpris.

« Eh, toi ! Pourquoi l'aides-tu ? Voyons, tu es une Clairvoyante comme moi, une ennemie de Jenova ! Pourquoi aides-tu cet avorton, ce partisan à son pouvoir ? »

« La ferme ! Je ne suis plus avec Jenova ! Elle m'a trahie, je la hais ! » hurla Kadaj.

Koldor émit un rire méprisant.

« N'espère pas me berner, gamin. J'ai vu trop de choses dans ma longue vie pour croire à une petite ruse aussi illusoire. Mais bon, je vais simplifier : je vais vous tuer tous les deux, toi et ce hérisson blond. Ainsi, je ferai deux pierres d'un coup. Ensuite, ce sera le tour de tes frères, dans cette école où vous avez trouvé refuge. »

Il releva son épée et recula. Kadaj se redressa.

« Telian… je vais avoir besoin de tout ton soutien », dit le jeune homme.

« Je sais. »

Elle sortit la matéria blanche de la poche de sa veste et se concentra. L'aura blanche enveloppa Kadaj. Il sentit alors beaucoup mieux. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, mais il se sentait capable de tenir debout et de se battre.

« Meurs ! » dit Koldor.

Kadaj para son attaque. Mais l'aura blanche de la matéria disparut. Telian étouffa un juron. Koldor était trop fort ! Quand son épée touchait le sabre de Kadaj, les combattants étaient reliés par les lames de leurs armes. Et l'aura de Koldor effaçait celle de Telian. Il était trop fort pour la jeune fille ! La petite muraille de sable érigée par Telian ne pouvait rien face à la vague destructrice de Koldor.

« Hin ! Hin ! Accepte la défaite ! »

Contre toute attente, Kadaj fonça en avant.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il.

Son Souba heurta si violemment l'épée de Koldor qu'il faillit basculer en arrière.

« JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS ! PAS CETTE FOIS ! » hurla le jeune homme.

Il se mit à pousser, pousser de toutes ses forces. Tout le monde regardait la scène, ébahi. Kadaj était en train de repousser Koldor, il arrivait à le contrer !

« Enfoiré… Impossible ! Tu as encore de la force ? » dit Koldor.

« Évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« Mais… cela ne se peut ! Tu es un esprit de Sephiroth, un incarné de Jenova ! »

« NON ! Je suis un humain ! J'ai des cellules de Jenova et de la Mako, comme tous les Soldats, je l'admets ! Mais si Hojo ne m'avait pas fait ça… je serais encore un humain entier ! Et je le suis toujours, au fond de moi ! C'est pour ça que ton aura ne me fait plus rien ! Je veux vivre ! Je ne te laisserai pas m'arracher tout ce qui m'est précieux ! »

Koldor frémit.

« Mais qu'est-ce t'est si précieux, pour te donner autant de force ? »

Kadaj ferma les yeux. Plusieurs images vinrent à son esprit : Loz, Yazoo, Amine, Morah, Telian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Gillian.

« Tout… l'univers tout entier est précieux à mes yeux, désormais, grâce à Gillian, Lucrécia, Telian et mes amis ! Je leur en suis reconnaissant ! Alors… TU NE GAGNERAS PAS CONTRE MOI ! »

Il hurla ses derniers mots si fort que l'air parut brûler, sous la force de sa voix. Le sang de Jenova sur l'épée de Koldor disparut en fumée. Le Tabhaisaver fut violemment propulsé en arrière. Il heurta le mur et tomba au sol.

Il leva des yeux effarés vers Kadaj. Puis il se redressa. La déception s'afficha sur son visage.

« Et merde… plus d'ennemi à affronter, en effet ! Personne ici n'est comme Jenova. Alors tant pis… je m'en vais. »

« Hein ? Ah non, eh, minute ! » dit Kadaj.

Mais Koldor disparut. Il venait de se télétransporter. Le jeune homme fit la grimace. Flûte, il aurait bien voulu en finir, ce type l'irritait tant !

« Kadaj ? »

Cette douce voix… Kadaj se retourna. Telian le regardait avec admiration.

« Tu as réussi », dit-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Si on appelait ça une victoire… Il accueillit avec surprise la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Tu as été magnifique… grand-frère ! » dit Telian.

Le jeune homme mit un moment avant de réagir, ému. Puis il la serra fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était heureux. Plus heureux que le jour où il avait été accepté à l'école des Tabhaisavers avec ses frères, plus heureux que le jour où ses sœurs l'avaient pardonné avant de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, plus heureux que la nuit où il s'était réconcilié avec Lucrécia dans la serre de combat. Il se sentait enfin lui-même. Entier.

La sensation de malaise disparut lentement dans la ville. Les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant le soleil poser ses rayons réconfortants sur les maisons et les habitants d'Edge.

Sur l'île de la Force de la Terre, dans la grotte la plus sombre, Nosféa sourit, ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il regardait la scène de Telian et Kadaj tendrement enlacés. Le jeune homme avait réussi, il avait prouvé sa force à Koldor ! Et Avalanche avait eu une révélation frappante de sa bonne foi.

Désormais, les choses ne pourraient changer qu'en bien.

À côté de lui, Élion ne disait rien. Mais sa haine était très forte, presque palpable.

* * *

_Pfouuuuuuh ! Ce passage a été éprouvant à écrire, j'avoue ! Je me demande si je n'ai pas un peu exagéré la réaction de Kadaj. Mais en même temps, après ce qu'il vient de subir, pas étonnant qu'il craque. Il y a un moment où la pression est telle qu'on a envie de laisser tout éclater. Vous croyez pas ? _


	19. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous pardonner…

(_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations_)

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Si vous ne pouvez pas vous pardonner…**

« Voilà, maintenant, vous savez tout », dit Telian.

Assise dans un fauteuil dans le salon, elle avait fini de raconter la vérité à tous les membres d'Avalanche. Kadaj était assis à côté d'elle. Les jeunes gens se tenaient la main.

Tous les autres étaient assis en face d'eux.

Telian avait tout raconté : ce qu'étaient les Tabhaisavers depuis le commencement, les buts de la Force de la Terre, le pacte d'Élion et de Rufus et la recherche des Maniths. Elle avait également parlé de l'école fondée pour protéger les anciens cobayes d'Hojo. Cait Sith avait apporté son témoignage sur ce point, et cela s'était avéré fort utile. Il avait parlé de tout ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, de l'attitude si humaine des élèves et des trois argentés.

À présent, Telian avait fini. Elle pouvait voir que les autres avaient du mal à la croire. Ils n'étaient pas incrédules pour autant, mais… c'était encore dur pour eux. Et ils étaient un peu sous le choc du contact avec Koldor.

Cid tirait tranquillement sur sa cigarette avec un front plissé, Tifa tripotait une mèche de cheveux avec les lèvres pincées, Youfie tapait distraitement du pied, Barret regardait Kadaj avec l'air ahuri, et Cloud… Cloud avait les sourcils froncés, l'air obstinément sceptique.

« À supposer que tu dis vrai… pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Élion, toi, si tu es une Tabhaisaver comme lui ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas envie de détruire la planète, moi, cette question ! Je ne suis pas folle comme lui. »

« Tu disais que tu avais perdu le soutien d'Aéris, autrement dit la Cetra que tu devais protéger, intervint Tifa. Et ton âme jumelle, qui c'est, au fait ? »

Telian jeta un regard en coin à Vincent. Puis elle prononça son nom.

« Lucrécia. »

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?! » dit Vincent, plus choqué que les autres.

« Mais elle est morte ! Enfin… elle a disparu de la grotte, après qu'on lui ait annoncé la mort de Sephiroth », dit Cloud.

« Je l'ai emmenée, après votre passage, dit Telian. Je lui ai remonté le moral et emmené en lieu sûr à l'école. C'est notre professeur de sciences, maintenant. Et les élèves de ma classe l'adorent ! Elle a même un fan-club. »

« C'est vrai, je me souviens, je 'ai vue pendant un cours de sciences, lors de ma deuxième journée d'espionnage », dit Cait Sith.

« C'est dingue », murmura Tifa.

« J'avoue être étonné par cette dernière nouvelle, dit Nanaki. Mais… je ne suis pas trop surpris pour le reste. Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un Tabhaisaver de désirer faire le mal au nom de Jenova. Je me doutais que tu avais aidé Kadaj et ses frères à voir au-delà du voile d'illusions de Jenova. Les Clairvoyants tirent leur pouvoir de la vérité, après tout ! »

Telian le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Elle avait rarement rencontré Nanaki au cours de sa vie, mais à chaque fois, il avait su dire des choses vraies qui soulageaient la jeune fille.

« Et ces Maniths, vous en avez combien ? Je peux les voir ? Je peux les essayer ? C'est plus puissant qu'une matéria ? » dit Youfie.

« Ah non, pitié, ne reviens pas avec ça, toi ! » dit Cid.

« Mais enfin, y'a rien de mal à se renseigner ! » gémit la ninja.

« Vous avez récupéré ceux de Rufus ? » dit Cloud.

« Oui. Nous en avons plusieurs maintenant, mais nous ne savons pas combien il y en a exactement. J'ai sais autant que vous, à présent », dit Telian.

« Moi, je sais, dit Nanaki. Mon grand-père m'en a parlé. Vous avez déjà la matéria blanche, l'épée de feu, la baguette de glace, l'oiseau du vent et le sceptre de soin. Il reste donc le bassin aux trois profondeurs et le cœur de sable. »

« Mais où ils sont, ceux-là ? » dit Kadaj.

Nanaki secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, je l'ignore. Ces objets ont été égarés il y a deux mille ans, après tout. »

Telian réfléchit. Elle avait peut-être une petite idée quant au moyen de retrouver ceux-là.

« Et… une fois tous ces Maniths réunis, que se passera-t-il ? » demanda Tifa.

« Ça… je l'ignore, sincèrement. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir cité tous les Maniths, pour être franc. Je vous l'ai dit, ce savoir s'est perdu avec le temps. Peut-être que Koldor pourrait en parler mais… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » dirent Cloud, Vincent et Kadaj en chœur.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent avec surprise, puis chacun baissa la tête. Pourtant, Cloud regarda de nouveau le jeune homme.

Alors comme ça, il n'était plus son ennemi. Il fallait se faire à cette idée. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus ce méchant sourire halluciné, ses yeux n'affichaient plus cette lueur meurtrière qui lui rappelait Sephiroth. Il avait juste l'air d'un gamin fatigué après une terrible bataille. Et pourtant, il avait l'air sûr de lui en même temps, il se dégageait une force et une assurance que Cloud n'avait jamais remarquée. Avant, il avait tout du gamin insolent qui obéissait à sa mère. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'air… d'un homme. Cloud avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, tel qu'il s'était senti après la victoire contre Sephiroth, deux ans auparavant.

« Bon ! Je propose qu'on aille tous se reposer, tout le monde est crevé, après tout, dit Tifa en tapant dans ses mains. Telian, Kadaj, vous restez dormir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux adolescents parurent surpris.

« Quoi ? » dit Barret.

« Ah non ! Pas ça ! » gémit Cid.

« Mais je veux qu'ils restent pour voir les Maniths, moi ! » dit Youfie.

« Heu… on ne voudrait pas s'imposer », intervint timidement Telian.

Cette remarque fit sourire Tifa.

« J'ai dit, tout le monde dort ici, alors vous obéissez ! C'est mon bar, après tout ! Et vous êtes si pâles, tous les deux. Alors au dodo, exécution ! »

« Elle a raison, vous restez ici », dit Cloud.

Désarçonnée, Telian se laissa tirer le bras par Tifa jusqu'à une chambre.

« La salle de bains est à côté. Si tu as faim, n'hésite pas à descendre me voir, je suis au bar jusqu'à dix-neuf heures », dit Tifa.

« D'accord, merci. »

La jeune femme la gratifia d'un sourire. Telian ressentit une bouffée de chaleur. Elle avait de nouveau la tenancière du bar qui l'avait soignée, il y avait deux ans, lors de son arrivée sur Gaïa.

Cloud entraîna Kadaj vers une autre chambre. Mais il ne lui dit rien, il se contenta de l'amener devant la porte, lui faire savoir qu'il dormirait là, puis il partit. Le jeune homme hésita. Dormir là-dedans ? Il allait faire demi-tour et partir demander à Telian de les télétransporter tous les deux en douce, mais il vit Vincent qui se tenait près des escaliers, avec l'air de le surveiller.

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et s'y enferma avec soulagement. Il s'assit sur le lit et admit qu'au fond, ça valait peut-être mieux. Le combat contre Koldor l'avait tellement épuisé… Oui, il valait mieux reprendre des forces avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout même Telian n'en pouvait plus.

Le soir, Telian ouvrit les yeux dans son lit et vit que le soleil se couchait. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit noire. La jeune fille entendit son ventre gargouiller.

Hésitante, elle se leva et sortit. Personne dans le couloir. On entendait des ronflements à travers la porte sur sa droite. La chambre de Barret. Il ronflait. Elle entendit même Cid jurer de l'autre porte à côté. Il devait rêver.

Tout le monde dormait. Et Tifa ? La jeune fille descendit l'escalier jusqu'au bar. Elle vit la jeune femme occupée à faire la vaisselle. En voyant Telian, elle sourit.

« Déjà réveillée ? »

« Je… j'avais faim, alors je… »

« Je m'en doutais. Attends. »

Elle rangea un verre dans l'égouttoir, puis se tourna vers la cuisinière. Elle se retourna et lui tendit une assiette pleine de nouilles au fromage et un verre d'eau.

« Bon appétit ! »

Telian dévora toute son assiette. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle resta assise au comptoir. Tifa en profita pour engager la conversation.

« Alors comme ça, tu as fondé une école avec tes amis ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ce n'est pas trop dur, tu as de bonnes notes ? »

« Oh… ce n'est pas plus dur que dans n'importe quelle autre école. J'ai une bonne moyenne. Mais je panique un peu, c'est bientôt la période des examens. »

« Comme pour Marlène et Denzel. Ils révisent de plus en plus, leur classe aussi aura une période d'examens. »

Telian émit un soupir.

« J'avoue… je suis pas trop emballée, à l'idée de passer en classe supérieure. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne veux pas réussir les tests ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… Je rêvais de les passer avec Gillian, nous voulions entrer dans le même lycée. »

Tifa se pinça les lèvres.

« Je comprends. Mais c'est une raison de plus pour gagner. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous aviez promis de réussir ensemble, non ? Alors, tiens cette promesse pour Gillian. »

Telian comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Merci, Tifa. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Non, merci à toi, Telian. Merci d'être restée notre amie à tous, malgré ce qui s'est passé. Et maintenant, retourne dormir. Vite, avant que Cloud arrive. Il pourrait trouver ça suspect. Tu le connais, il ne change pas vite. »

Telian obéit et monta l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Elle avait fermé la porte et se retournait pour marcher vers son lit, quand elle sentit une présence. Elle vit deux lumières rouges de l'autre côté du lit. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre que je rentre pour frapper, puis me demander la permission d'entrer ? C'est malpoli, Vincent ! »

« Désolé », dit l'homme de sa belle voix grave.

Il était assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Telian s'assit sur le lit face à lui.

« Alors comme ça, Lucrécia est ton âme jumelle ? Je comprends pourquoi ta présence me troublait, à chaque fois. Enfin… je veux dire… »

« J'ai compris, ne te fatigue pas. Je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, néanmoins », dit la jeune fille.

« Bah… du moment qu'elle est heureuse, peu m'importe. »

Telian fit la moue.

« Ce genre d'argument te l'a fait perdre, par le passé, Vincent. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Et alors ? Ça revient au même, je suis le seul coupable, je l'ai perdue ! »

Telian réfléchit un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Lucrécia… voulait que je tienne tête à Élion pour toi, pour vous protéger vous aussi. »

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

« Tenir tête à Élion… pour me protéger ? »

« Oui. »

(_flash-back, discussion télépathique à l'infirmerie, après la bataille sur la place d'Edge contre Rufus_)

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tout le monde s'inquiète, tu dois te réveiller », dit Lucrécia.

« Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai reçu une boule de feu magique et j'ai failli mourir. Je croyais être insensible aux matérias et à la Rivière de la Vie ! Pourquoi cette chose m'a touchée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était une matéria ? »

« Non, on aurait dit une épée de feu. Il y en avait une autre en glace aussi, elle a blessé Senki. »

« Ça ne me dit rien. »

Telian tomba à genoux.

« Les autres ont failli mourir à cause de moi. »

« Arrête, tu culpabilises comme Kadaj ! Il se croit lui-même responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Lucrécia… j'ai vu Vincent. »

La jeune femme eut un geste de recul.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle, tendue.

« Non… rien », dit Telian.

« Bon. Réveille-toi quand tu peux, tout le monde t'attend. Mais… je tiens à ce que tu saches ceci : même si je ne veux plus voir Vincent, je veux qu'il vive. Alors promets-moi de ne te réveiller que si tu veux protéger tout le monde, Vincent y compris ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore une fois à cause de moi. Je veux que tu vives pour le protéger. »

(_Fin du flash-back_)

Vincent émit un petit cri de surprise. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit à Telian tandis qu'elle dormait dans cette chambre, autrefois, il y avait quelques jours.

« _J'ai commis trop de péchés. Je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner._ »

Vincent ferma les yeux, pour retenir des larmes. Il ressentait de l'amertume. Après tout ce temps, il s'était cru vieux et inébranlable, incapable de ressentir quelque chose. Mais voilà que tout revenait.

Telian le regarda un moment, l'air triste, cherchant soigneusement quels mots utiliser. Dehors, une cloche sonna, quelque part, annonçant qu'il était sept heures.

Le bruit des voitures se fit moins dense, des portes et des fenêtres claquèrent, les gens fermaient boutique et rentraient chez eux.

« Vous êtes vraiment pareils, tous les deux, vous et Lucrécia. Vous remuez les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes regrets, les mêmes sensations de perte depuis plus de trente ans. Vous vous faites du mal inutilement tous les deux, à trop vous faire de soucis comme ça. Au fond, vous n'avez jamais changé, l'un comme l'autre, après trente ans de souffrance et de solitude. Personne ne pense du mal de vous, Vincent. Pas plus que l'on ne pense de mal de Lucrécia. Kadaj non plus, il l'a même protégée contre un monstre d'Élion, dans la serre de combats. Il a même tendance à l'imaginer un peu comme sa propre mère. Je parie qu'il aimerait avoir un père aussi responsable que vous, plutôt qu'un fou comme Hojo ! Sephiroth aurait sûrement souhaité ça s'il avait su la vérité, lui aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous critiquer éternellement, Vincent. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour tout porter sur vos épaules. Contrairement à Cloud, vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous pardonner pour vos péchés… »

Vincent sentait les paroles de Telian l'accabler. Elle ne pouvait pas essayer de lui remonter le moral, au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

« On vous pardonne, nous. »

Vincent releva brusquement la tête. Pardon, qu'avait-elle dit ?

« Kadaj et moi vous avons pardonné depuis le jour où nous avons chacun rencontré Lucrécia et appris toute l'histoire du projet Jenova. Si vous n'arrivez pas à réparer vos fautes tout seul, alors nous vous aiderons, Vincent. C'est pour ça que Kadaj et moi nous battons contre nos propres démons. Pour devenir plus forts et ne plus jamais laisser Jenova, Hojo, la Shinra, Élion ou des monstres du même genre blesser des gens. C'est pour ça que nous nous battons, désormais. Et moi, je me battrai pour ce en quoi je crois, comme Gillian s'est battue pour moi. Elle m'a pardonné, mais j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Alors je me battrai aussi pour honorer sa mémoire, et pour ceux que j'aime. C'est ma façon de me pardonner. Et je me battrai pour que vous restiez en vie et puissiez un jour revoir Lucrécia. Je veux sentir mon âme jumelle heureuse. Quand tout sera fini, je ne veux pas partir en la laissant seule et perdue. Si vous ne croyez pas en votre force, croyez en moi et mes amis, Vincent. »

L'ex-Turk resta un moment immobile, l'air sonné. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé ainsi, en plus de trente ans. Soudain, quelque chose sembla se briser en lui. Non, pas totalement. La douleur du passé était toujours là, mais… elle n'était plus aussi solide qu'avant. Pour la première fois, Vincent avait envie d'oublier, de ressentir du bonheur. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un Turk, un humain comme tant d'autres, avec ses petits soucis, ses souvenirs, ses missions, ses collègues Turks, son ami Veld et Lucrécia, son amour secret.

Telian émit un soupir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle sentit son corps sur le point de lâcher. Beaucoup parler l'avait épuisée, elle n'était pas encore totalement remise des épreuves passées.

Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent. Elle sursauta. Vincent s'était assis sur le lit, et il la serrait dans ses bras !

« Je suis désolé, Telian », murmura le jeune homme.

L'adolescente eut un sourire gêné.

« Idiot. Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon. »

« … Merci. »

Cette fois, Telian rit. Un rire doux, apaisé. Elle se blottit plus confortablement contre Vincent.

« Idiot. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. »

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le coucher de soleil avait toujours été un beau spectacle à Edge. Mais ce soir-là, il lui paraissait splendide.

Elle s'endormit, bercée par la chaleur de Vincent. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, il la déposa dans le lit puis sortit en silence de la chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voili-voilou ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Hum, que les fans de Vincent évitent de m'étrangler, ce serait sympa ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on ne s'imagine pas que Telian et lui sont ensemble ! Ça va, le message passe, j'espère ? _


	20. Le début de la fin

(_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix, mais Telian, Gillian, Yakino, Frongeon, Senki, Amine, Morah, Élion, Soluènn et les professeurs et élèves de l'école sont mes créations_)

_Avertissement : attention, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. _

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Le début de la fin**

À l'école, tout allait mieux. Du moins, pour les élèves. Tous s'étaient vite remis. Ils avaient passé la journée à dormir à l'infirmerie, puis le lendemain, la vie avait repris son cours normal.

Loz et Yazoo avaient appris de Yakino que Kadaj et Telian étaient partis en finir avec Koldor à Edge. Ils reviendraient bientôt, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Les deux frères s'étaient résignés, un peu vexés de ne pas avoir pu aider.

Mais un autre problème vint se poser. Quelqu'un n'avait pas survécu à la terrible aura de Koldor : Lucrécia. Elle était dans le coma depuis le jour où il était venu attaquer.

Yakino, Nathalie et l'infirmière avaient utilisé toute leur science pour la soigner. Son corps se remit vite, mais elle refusait de se réveiller.

Une terrible décision fut alors prise : Lucrécia devait retourner dormir dans le cristal de la grotte. Yakino savait que là, la jeune femme aurait des chances de retrouver ses forces.

La décision fut donc acceptée par tous.

Tandis que Yakino finissait d'enfiler un kimono pour sortir, elle ne put s'empêcher aux curieux mots que Lucrécia murmurait dans son sommeil, depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance : « _Je suis désolée… Réveillé… Je suis désolée !_ »

Yakino leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir le croissant de lune dans le ciel. Il était plein à droite, la gauche était creuse. C'était une mauvaise lune, annonciatrice d'ennuis.

_Kadaj, Telian, dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! Je sens que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare à Edge ! Par pitié, dépêchez-vous ! _

Secouant la tête pour chasser le doute, elle sortit de la pièce. Dehors, Senki, Frongeon, Nathalie et les deux frères de Kadaj attendaient. Lucrécia avait été installée sur le bateau de l'île, celui qui servait aux élèves pour partir visiter le monde extérieur.

XxXxXxXxX

Dans les profondeurs du sous-sol du bâtiment Shinra, une sombre puissance ouvrit les yeux. Une conscience mauvaise jaillit de la Rivière de la Vie et vint flotter jusqu'à un siège où reposait un grand homme musclé, avec des cheveux argentés hérissés.

Élion se tenait devant lui.

« Vous avez bien compris, Weiss ? Tuez la fille, et ni moi ni mes hommes ne vous opposerons de résistance lorsque la Deep Ground prendra la ville d'assaut. »

« Compris », dit l'homme de sa voix rauque.

Satisfait, Élion disparut. Weiss sourit, un sourire dément. Il tendit le poing gauche.

Plus loin, à Edge, dans une chambre du 7th Heaven, Kadaj dormait dans un lit. Mais soudain, son poing gauche se crispa. Le jeune homme gémit.

La porte s'ouvrit. Tifa entra. Après la visite de Telian, elle avait décidé d'aller parler au jeune homme et lui demander s'il voulait manger aussi, avant qu'elle aille dormir.

Elle le vit, allongé sur le lit, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Kadaj ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« De… de l'eau », gémit le jeune homme.

Tifa se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Kadaj se redressa dans le lit et se massa le front. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette douleur ? Et ce sifflement dans sa tête. Soudain, ce fut intense.

Il cria. Puis son visage devint un masque de pierre imperturbable. Tifa rentra la pièce et poussa un cri. Elle lâcha le verre d'eau qui s'étala sur le tapis.

Kadaj était sorti du lit et flottait devant elle, au-dessus du sol !

« Kadaj ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais… »

_Mon corps… je ne le contrôle plus ! Qu'est-ce que… ? Oh non ! TIFA, SAUVE-TOI ! _

La main gauche de Kadaj lança un éclair de matéria foudre. Tifa heurta le mur et tomba sur le sol. Du sang se mit à couler, tachant le tapis de la chambre.

Telian se réveilla vers six heures du matin. Elle avait bien dormi. Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier. Le bar était vide à cette heure. Devait-elle réveiller Kadaj puis partir avec lui, pour aller retrouver ses amis et les rassurer ? Elle entendit un craquement de plancher derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle vit Kadaj qui achevait de descendre les marches. Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Salut, Kadaj ! Tu vas mieux, depuis hier ? » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Mais Kadaj ne réagit pas. Il pensa intérieurement :

_Petite-sœur ! Sauve-toi ! _

L'adolescente fronça des sourcils.

« Tu as l'air tout pâle. Dis… ça va ? »

Sans dire un mot, Kadaj s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Telian ne fit rien. Puis elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Désolée… J'étais là et… » dit-elle.

Kadaj ouvrit doucement les lèvres.

« Petite-sœur… sauve-toi… »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

« Hein ? ARGH ! »

Elle recula, la main sur la hanche. Kadaj avait planté sa main dans sa chair et venait de l'en retirer.

_Petite-sœur !_ gémit Kadaj dans sa tête.

Il fondit à nouveau sur la jeune fille et essaya une autre attaque. Le bout de ses doigts était pointu et brillait d'une lumière bleuâtre. Telian regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient vitreux, son regard flou. Elle comprit qu'il se faisait contrôler. Mais par qui ?

_Telian, je t'en conjure, sauve-toi ! _

Le premier réflexe de Telian fut de fuir, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Elle lui attrapa les mains et les pointa vers le bas.

« Arrête ça, Kadaj ! »

Le plancher sous leurs pieds craqua. Les « griffes » de Kadaj avait entaillé les planches et tout détruit. Telian tomba dans la cave. Kadaj flottait dans l'air au-dessus d'elle.

« Meurs ! Telian ! » dit Kadaj de sa voix mélangée à celle plus grave de Weiss.

Il piqua sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. Telian se précipita vers l'escalier menant à la sortie. Elle s'enfuit à travers les maisons d'Edge, poursuivie par le jeune homme.

Dans sa demeure, Weiss ricanait.

« Jusqu'à quand pourras-tu fuir, Telian ? »

Telian avait atteint la place d'Edge, Kadaj la poursuivait toujours, essayant de la griffer. La jeune fille réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien ! Elle n'avait pas le courage de blesser le jeune homme.

Et elle avait du mal à courir, sa blessure à la hanche la faisait boiter, elle perdait du sang. Elle aperçut le mémorial, en pleine reconstruction. Elle avait traversé la moitié de la place quand elle tomba à genoux. Maudite blessure, impossible de courir convenablement !

Elle risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Kadaj courait vers elle. Telian plissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de voir un autre homme, à travers lui. Un homme grand, musclé, aux cheveux argentés dressés de toutes parts, un peu comme Cloud, en plus touffu.

L'homme croisa son regard et ricana. Telian comprit alors que c'était lui qui essayait de la tuer, à travers Kadaj ! Qui était-ce ? Un homme d'Élion ? Non, il ne dégageait pas l'aura d'un Tabhaisaver. Alors qui ?

La jeune fille se redressa et tendit les mains pour lancer une attaque, mais Kadaj se posta devant elle et lui lança un éclair de sa matéria foudre.

Telian bascula en arrière sous le choc. Son dos heurta violemment la statue du mausolée. Elle leva la tête… et poussa un cri de surprise. Là, debout devant elle, encerclé par les flammes…

« Sephiroth ! »

Il brandit Masamune et fonça sur elle. La lame du sabre se transforma en un rayon de matéria foudre, qui se planta dans l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Telian tomba à genoux et porta la main à son épaule. Elle sentit le contact poisseux du sang à travers ses vêtements. La jeune fille se redressa. Un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle eut un sourire ironique malgré la douleur.

_C'est comme il y a deux ans, Aéris s'est fait tuer par Sephiroth… _

Elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Elle croyait voir Sephiroth avec Masamune à la main. Elle plissa les yeux. La douleur se dissipa. Elle vit que ce n'était que Kadaj, sans arme. L'esprit du jeune homme hurlait, mais son corps n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour crier.

_Petite-sœur… Telian ! Je t'en conjure ! Sauve-toi ! Fuis ! _

La voix de Weiss résonna dans sa tête.

_Fais-le ! _

_Fuis !_ reprit Kadaj.

Il tendit la main gauche. Masamune apparut. Il mit le manche contre son épaule et l'empoigna à deux mains, dans la position tristement célèbre de Sephiroth.

_Assène à Telian le coup final !_ dit Weiss.

_COURS !_ hurla Kadaj dans sa tête.

Mais soudain, Kadaj sentit le contrôle de son corps revenir. Il laissa tomber Masamune et s'agenouilla. Il tremblait.

« Petite… sœur… Sauve-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Mon corps ne… m'écoute pas. »

Sa main se tendit vers Masamune malgré lui.

« Si ça continue… si je te tue… je me le… pardonnerai pas ! »

Telian se redressa, furieuse.

« Tais-toi ! dit-elle. Tu parles comme Vincent, maintenant ? Tu me l'as dit, il y a longtemps ! Toi et tes frères ne me laisserez jamais tomber, alors moi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Je refuse de fuir et de te laisser, grand-frère ! »

Kadaj frémit.

_Telian…_ pensa-t-il, ému.

Mais soudain, il sentit l'esprit inconnu et malveillant reprendre le contrôle de lui. À nouveau, il se redressa. Telian était debout maintenant et lui tournait le dos, appuyée à la rambarde du monument. Elle avait du mal à se redresser. Elle perdait tant de sang…

_Telian… Non… Non… Non…_ gémit Kadaj intérieurement.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il ne voulait pas ! Ses jambes se fléchirent. Ses muscles se tendirent. Il bondit et piqua sur Telian, Masamune pointée vers la jeune fille.

_NOOOOOOOOOON ! _

Telian se retourna. Elle vit Kadaj descendant vers elle.

« Kadaj… AAAAAAH ! »

Comme Aéris deux ans auparavant, la lame du sabre lui transperça le ventre. Elle tomba sur le sol, morte. Kadaj resta immobile, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat.

« Telian… TELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » hurla-t-il, fou de terreur et de chagrin.

Masamune disparut en un nuage d'étoiles vertes. Redevenant maître de lui-même, Kadaj resta un instant paralysé par la peur et la douleur. Ses yeux grand ouverts desquels coulaient les larmes amères fixaient le vide sans le voir. Enfin, il retrouva suffisamment de conscience pour se lever. Il se jeta sur Telian et la secoua.

« Telian, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! Réveille-toi ! Oh non… Petite-sœur… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi ! »

Il la serra contre lui en sanglotant.

« Bien fait pour toi ! » dit une voix froide.

Kadaj leva la tête et vit Rufus Shinra, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur et le regardait avec mépris et colère.

« P-Président ? »

« Ce crime… cette situation… Au fond, tu n'as rien d'humain. Tu n'es qu'un incarné, un vulgaire clone de Sephiroth, qui suit le même chemin maudit que lui. Maintenant, lâche-la et va-t-en. »

« Non ! » répliqua Kadaj avec fureur.

« Que comptais-tu faire avec elle ? Quand bien même elle vivrait encore, tu es un héritier de Jenova, celle qui a détruit la race des Cetras, le peuple saint que Telian devait protéger. Vous êtes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit ! »

Kadaj ne sut quoi répondre.

« Mais Telian est… »

Le visage de Rufus s'emplit de dégoût et de fureur.

« Tu es celui qui a blessé Telian, imbécile ! »

Kadaj en eut le souffle coupé. Non… Pas lui ! C'était l'autre…

« Écoute-moi bien, Kadaj. J'ai reçu un rapport des médias. Les portes de Deep Ground, fondée autrefois par mon père, se sont ouvertes. Bientôt, une force destructrice pire que celle de Sephiroth va être lâchée sur ce monde. Seule un Cetra ou un Tabhaisaver avait une chance de l'arrêter. Mais tu as tué la dernière qui souhaitait nous aider. Maintenant, tout est fini. Plus personne ne pourra récupérer les Maniths et affaiblir suffisamment Deep Ground ni Élion pour l'arrêter. Lâche-la, maintenant. »

Rufus saisit l'épaule du jeune homme et le poussa en arrière. Telian tomba sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

« Ose encore une fois parler à Cloud, Avalanche ou à moi, et cette fois, je te promets que je ne te raterai pas ! Je te l'ai dit, à chacune de tes attaques, je t'arrêterai ! »

Il dégaina son fusil de chasse et tira. Kadaj sentit une brûlure à la joue. La balle avait frôlé sa tête.

« VA-T-EN ! » tonna Rufus.

Impuissant, Kadaj recula, puis s'enfuit. Rufus le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le jeune homme abaissa son arme.

_N'espère plus rien de ce monde… J'ai moi-même cessé d'y croire, le jour où la Shinra s'est effondrée, il y a deux ans_, pensa le président.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dans les sous-sols de la Deep Ground, Weiss ouvrit les yeux.

« Ce gamin… il a brisé mon côntrôle ! »

Kadaj ne sut trop comment, mais il retourna dans sa chambre au _7th Heaven_. Il trouva un chapeau wutaïen posé sur le siège, celui que Vincent avait trouvé dans les montagnes de Wutaï, le jour où Telian était partie sauver les âmes de Morah et Amine dans les ruines du labo. C'était alors une époque bénie, où le bonheur et l'insouciance étaient à portée de main pour qui essayait de les trouver.

Kadaj prit doucement le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête. Il se télétransporta ainsi jusque dans la cabane à outils de jardinage du parc de l'école.

Lentement, le jeune homme se leva et marcha vers la porte de sortie. Il l'ouvrit et regarda dehors. Le ciel était gris, il pleuvait.

La pluie… il avait plu, le jour où il était redevenu Kadaj après la réunion. Telian l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle lui avait souri, elle lui avait donné l'énergie vitale de Gillian pour survivre.

« Petit-frère ! »

Kadaj se tourna vers l'entrée de l'école. Loz et Yazoo couraient vers lui. Senki et Nathalie les suivaient, juste derrière.

« Tu es revenu ! » dit Loz.

« On s'était fait du souci ! Et où est petite-sœur ? » dit Yazoo.

Kadaj se tourna vers la fontaine. Il crut voir quelqu'un assis sur le rebord du bassin. Une jeune fille brune…

« Petite-sœur ! »

Mais quand Kadaj tendit la main, la vision disparut. Le jeune homme regarda ses doigts.

_Je ne peux plus la toucher… je ne peux plus lui parler… J'ai tué Telian ! _

Désespéré, il tomba au sol.

« Petit-frère ! » dit Yazoo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » dit Loz.

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj fondit en larmes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Après avoir ramené Lucrécia dans le cristal de la grotte près de Nibelheim, Yakino utilisa son chapeau magique et partit pour Edge avec Frongeon.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kadaj au _7th Heaven_ et trouvèrent Tifa évanouie, blessée aux bras. La wutaïenne utilisa un sort pour la guérir. Une fois rétablie, la jeune femme lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est pas possible ! Kadaj est notre copain maintenant, il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil ! » dit Frongeon.

« Ses yeux avaient l'air bizarre, il avait l'air absent », dit Tifa.

Yakino installa la jeune femme sur le lit.

« Tifa, vous savez où est parti Kadaj ? »

« Non, mais avant de m'évanouir, j'ai entendu des bruits et des cris. Je crois qu'il est descendu voir Telian, puis qu'une bagarre a éclaté. Ils sont sortis dans la rue. »

Yakino courut dehors avec Frongeon. Elle vit des traces de sang sur le sol. Elle les suivit. Les traces menaient au mausolée sur la place d'Edge.

« J'en ai marre de courir, je suis crevé. Déjà qu'on a dû porter l'autre grande brune dans la grotte ! » gémit Frongeon.

« Un peu de respect envers une malade, Frongeon ! Tu parles de Lucrécia, ne l'oublie pas ! Hein ? Mais c'est… »

« J'en peux plus ! » gémit le gobelin. Il tomba au sol.

Yakino s'arrêta, frappée d'horreur. La ville… était détruite ! Devant elle, les quartiers les plus proches du building Shinra étaient noircis, comme s'ils avaient été victimes d'un incendie. Des gens étaient morts, étalés sur le sol, couverts de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Il y a eu un massacre ! » dit Frongeon.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Deep Ground a frappé ! » dit Yakino, catastrophée.

« Deep Ground ? »

« Je croyais… j'en avais entendu parler il y a longtemps, mais j'ai toujours cru que la porte était scellée… mais non, c'est vrai, après la destruction du building, plus rien ne protégeait l'entrée, donc… »

Le gobelin sentit soudain une odeur étrange. Parmi toutes les odeurs de sang humain, il en reconnut une différente. Telian !

Il contourna le mausolée puis poussa un cri d'horreur. Le cadavre de Telian gisait au pied de la statue. Elle était morte, elle aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le premier geste de Yakino fut de contacter Reeve pour lui annoncer l'attaque de Deep Ground. Un petit escadron de la WRO installé pas très loin de la ville arriva vite dans les maisons en ruines, cherchant les responsables de cet horrible massacre.

Dans une ruelle assez éloignée du mausolée, deux hommes du WRO étaient en embuscade, accroupis contre des caisses de cargo, tirant par-dessus contre des soldats de Deep Ground.

Soudain, un nuage noir aux reflets bleutés jaillit du sol et enveloppa l'un des hommes, le faisant disparaître avec lui.

« Eh ! Passe-moi d'autres cartouches », dit son ami, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Il tourna la tête et vit que son compagnon avait disparu. Le nuage noir réapparut et le fit aussi disparaître. Dans une autre rue, des WRO pourchassaient un autre soldat ennemi, qui fuyait, gravement blessé. Ils furent eux aussi engloutis par ce mystérieux nuage noir fugitif.

Dans un hanger près d'ici, un quatuor du WRO cherchait les hommes disparus. Leur chef, énervé, secouait son PHS.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? Je ne capte personne ! »

Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna. Ils se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait une femme. Rousse, avec les yeux rouges, elle portait une chemise rouge cramoisi bardé de noir et de rayures bleues lumineuses, avec le symbole du SOLDAT sur la poitrine, comme tous les hommes de Deep Ground. Elle portait une bande de tissu rouge tombant sur le sol dans son dos, mais le devant ne couvrait pas ses jambes nues. Elle portait une curieuse armure de métal au bas du ventre, aux bouts tranchants. Elle portait de longues chaussures noires à talons, rayées des néons bleus. Elle regardait les hommes avec un sourire cynique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit le chef en tendant son pistolet.

« Rosso. Rosso la Pourpre. »

« Une Tsviet ? » dit le chef.

Elle tendit son arme, un arc aux bouts équipés de lames rouge argenté, le tout équipé avec un fusil au milieu. D'un geste simple, presque nonchalant, elle leur coupa à tous la tête.

« Quand bien même vous seriez tous le double de votre nombre, vous ne tiendriez pas une journée à Deep Ground ! »

Elle s'assit sur une caisse et leva la tête. Le ciel se couvrait de nuages gris remplis d'éclairs.

« Tailladés, étouffés et massacrés. Battus, poignardés et broyés. Étranglés et empalés. Abattus et exécutés sans aucune pitié. Comme c'est joliment dit, Weiss ! Je me demande si je m'amuserai plus, le prochain coup. »

Elle eut un sourire cruel. Nul doute, c'était le début de la fin pour les humains sur cette misérable planète.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yakino courut prévenir Avalanche au 7th Heaven. Elle utilisa son chapeau pour emmener chaque membre à un endroit différent : Vincent à Kalm, où Reeve l'attendait pour une rencontre privée, Youfie à Wutaï, Cid à Rocket City, puis Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Marlène et Denzel à Cosmo Canyon. Tous lui demandèrent ce qui se passait, où étaient passés Kadaj et Telian. Mais la jeune femme leur ordonna sèchement de lui obéir sans poser de questions. Ils sautèrent tous dans le chapeau chacun leur tour sans oser lui parler davantage.

Une fois le bar vide, Yakino monta dans la chambre. Telian reposait sur un lit, les bras posés sur sa poitrine. Frongeon était assis à son chevet et pleurait. La jeune femme regarda sa jeune amie avec tristesse.

_Pourquoi toi, Telian… ce n'était pas ton heure ! J'espérais quitter ce monde la première ! Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, hélas. _

Elle sortit un objet du col de sa veste. C'était le châle violet qu'Ifalna portait toujours autour de sa taille, autrefois. Des mots étaient tissés en fil d'argent sur le tissu, des mots magiques en langue Cetra.

Lentement, la jeune femme lut les mots :

_Tabhaisaver, Enfant de Sagesse et de Vérité, _

_Toi qui ne vint pas au monde sur cette planète, _

_Envoyé pour protéger les enfants de la planète, _

_Ton œuvre s'achève maintenant. _

_Retourne en paix dans ton monde, _

_Puissent les Cetras honorer ton souvenir, _

_Tes ennemis oublier leur haine envers toi, _

_Et l'amour de ton âme jumelle te guider vers la paix. _

Frongeon la regarda avec stupeur. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Puis il poussa un cri. Le corps de Telian avait disparu !

* * *

_Voilà ! Donc, je vous le dis, c'est la fin de cette fic. MAIS, rassurez-vous, je vais en débuter une troisième. Là, je souffle un peu. J'ai le cerveau encore tout échauffé, mes doigts n'en peuvent plus de taper sur le clavier. _

_Je sais que c'est une fin tout ce qu'il y a de plus dramatique et sadique. Vous vous demandez si Telian va revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, les autres vont-ils gagner et tout et tout. _

_Rassurez-vous, vous aurez des réponses à toutes ces questions dans la suite. Mais laissez-moi le temps de l'écrire. _

_En attendant, pouvez-vous me donner votre avis sur toute cette nouvelle fic ? Plus j'aurai d'avis et de reviews, plus ça m'aidera pour la suite. L'avis des lecteurs est plus utile et important pour l'auteur qu'on ne l'imagine. _

_Ah, et une note spéciale encore : nmfrter, j'oublie pas ta fic, je surveille la suite de près ! D'autant que c'est Deep Ground, et vu ce que j'écris moi-même, ça compte doublement ! Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire quoi que ce soit de copié sur toi ! Tiens, au fait, j'espère que personne n'est gêné que j'ai écrit "Rosso la Pourpre" ? J'avoue que ça me gêne de mettre son nom anglais, j'ai essayé de traduire son nom aussi bien que possible. Comme pour les paroles de Rosso, j'ai regardé les vidéos du jeu et traduit avec soin ce qu'elle disait de l'anglais au français. Les fans de Dirge of Cerberus ne sont pas déçus, j'espère ?_

_Ravenhill, bonne chance pour tes examens ! _

_Naucicka, ça roule, la suite pour "Les Rêves des XIII Tatoués" ? _

_Ysa666, ta fic aussi, c'est ok ? _

_À bientôt, tous ! _


End file.
